


马里奥与消失的国王

by Hattie_Sunny



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Football RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麻瓜家庭长大的马里奥收到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书，来到魔法世界的他会经历些什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 猫头鹰来信

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/gifts).



> 1.关于二设。为了和原著时间线更吻合，所以对前一版设定有所修改。但是在原著的基础上不可避免的会有二设出现，不能接受的请直接点叉，否则可能会引起不适。
> 
> 2.关于时间线。1998年巫师界第二次大战结束，伏地魔被消灭，哈利·波特成为救世主。书中给出的结局是19年后，也就是2017年哈利的第二个儿子阿不斯·西弗勒斯·波特进入霍格沃茨学习。为了在原著的时间线上设定故事，并且尽可能避开《被诅咒的孩子》的故事时间（据说这部剧是以小阿不斯的故事为主线的），因此我们这个故事将开始时间设定在2004年前后。
> 
> 3.关于角色。罗琳在后来的访谈中交待了子世代主角们的结局，如哈利是傲罗执行部部长、赫敏是魔法执行司司长、罗恩帮助乔治管理韦斯莱魔法笑话商店、纳威成为草药学教授等。但鉴于我们的故事开始时是在2004年左右，也即第二次大战6年之后，我个人的想法是这个时候子世代主角们还没有足够成熟到能够在各自的领域担当要职，因此文中将不直接涉及原著子世代的角色们。 
> 
> 4.关于分院原则。其实我是按照球员所在球队的球衣颜色来分院的，拜仁主要是红色，因此拜仁的球员都在格兰芬多；多特主要是黄黑，所以多特球员都在赫奇帕奇；狼堡和矿场就分别对应了斯莱特林和拉文克劳。至于为什么这样分，是因为我不能说对每一位球员的性格都非常了解，贸然按照性格分院可能会不妥，按照球衣颜色分至少有一个相对客观的标准……而且我个人觉得，四所学院不应该被简单地“贴标签”，比如斯莱特林的都很邪恶、热衷黑魔法，而赫奇帕奇就都是资质平平的普通人。我认为这样的印象是不大妥当的，而且身为球员，他们本身就具有四所学院的这些“标签化特质”，比如格兰芬多的勇敢、斯莱特林的野心、拉文克劳的聪明和赫奇帕奇的坚韧。因此我这种略微简单粗暴的分院方式希望大家能够接受，如果不能接受的话请点叉退出，继续看可能会引起不适。

 

又是一个星期四。

如果一定要住在瑞弗森路的格策一家选出一周中最不喜欢的一天的话，那么他们无一例外都会选择星期四。

他们——格策先生、太太和独生子马里奥——都会告诉你他们有足够的理由这么做。

格策先生是一位语言学教授，在大学中教授拉丁文。通常来讲，他的课总是深受学生们的欢迎，因为他不仅风趣幽默，还总是能将晦涩难懂的语法用生动形象的方式表达出来。最关键的是，尽管格策教授的作业常常有些难度，但最后学生们总是能够通过考试，拿到分数。格策先生在大部分时间里都是春风得意的，不过显然要除了每周的星期四。如果说格策先生在这所学校中还有什么不如意的话，那么一定是因为最近聘来的英国教授。这位英国来的老古板坚持认为格策先生的授课方法并不能真正让学生们掌握拉丁文，每周四系里开会时都要对此抨击一番。

格策太太的周四似乎也总是伴随着不愉快。周四没有打折和半价，没有可爱的买一赠一促销活动，喜欢的电视剧也总是在周四停播，就连送奶员也在这一天休息，最重要的是，周四是截稿日。这意味着每到周四，格策太太就需要起个大早开车去五公里以外的7*24小时超市采购，顺便再买上两天份的牛奶，然后回到家里给先生和儿子做好早饭将并他们送出门之后，再花上一整天的时间一边对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打，一边思索怎么应付编辑的催促。

而对于马里奥来说，讨厌周四的理由非常简单。或者说，喜欢和讨厌周四的理由都是这么显而易见——周四的课外活动是足球课。马里奥·格策，学校足球兴趣课中年龄最小的成员，他的年纪和他的球技一样都那么显眼，所以他常常需要面对没人愿意和他玩的窘境，甚至还要被年纪大的孩子们欺负。

当然，这些都是父母不知道的。马里奥从来不想失去在足球场上奔跑的机会，尽管和踢球带来的快乐相比，他受到的委屈还要更多些。况且，每周四早上，整个家里都弥漫着一股让人能轻易察觉的低气压，在这种情况下，就算再不聪明的小孩也不会选择诉苦。

显然，对于格策一家来说，没有什么能比星期四更糟的了。

而且也不会有哪一个星期四比今天更糟。当然，如果你能好心地不提起那只横冲直撞的猫头鹰的话，他们会非常感激的。

这个周四似乎从早上起就带有一丝不寻常的意味。

格策太太起了个大早，像往常一样打开车库的大门，发现平日里打扫干净的车库里竟然落满了鸟类的羽毛，就连车顶上也是。格策太太并不讨厌鸟类，相反，她总是会好心地在房前给鸽子们留下点面包屑以供它们饱腹，但这并不意味着她会在这样一个阴郁的周四还有心情思考这些羽毛的主人到底遭遇了什么不测，况且这些羽毛一看就不属于普通鸟类，至少不属于那些鸽子。

格策太太眼下还有一堆事情要办，所以她匆匆忙忙将车上的羽毛清理干净，就坐进驾驶室里将车发动起来。在车倒出门口的车道时，她还时刻念叨着要购置的一长串东西的名字，并努力地将那些羽毛从脑海中赶了出去。

如果格策太太不是这么着急的话，那么她一定会发现她的心情会变得比现在更糟。因为她总是致力于让家里的一切井井有条，而车库通向房间的玻璃拉门实际上已经多了一个并不应该存在的大洞。现在，这个大洞的制造者正在成为格策先生讨厌周四的另一个理由。

格策先生本来不用起这么早的，但是在太太离开之后，他听到楼下传出了翅膀拍打的声音。也许是鸽子飞了进来，格策先生想。太太总是对那些鸽子心怀善意，将吃剩的面包屑留下来装在一个小碗里喂它们，或许是其中的一只从窗户还是什么地方进到了屋内，正在想尽办法飞出去。如果不是因为星期四，格策先生一定会好心地将冰箱里的面包掰下一些来喂它，而此刻，一晚上都没睡好的大学教授只想尽快把鸽子赶走，好抓紧时间再睡上十分钟。

于是在越来越猛烈的拍打声中，格策先生套上睡衣走下楼梯，却发现他意料中的鸽子不在房间里，取而代之的是一只——那是什么？猫头鹰吗？

有谁曾经说过猫头鹰是会在白天活动的动物吗？而且还会远离森林大老远地闯进一户普通居民的家里？

更重要的是，它的腿上似乎还挂着什么东西？

“爸爸，发生什么事了？”马里奥睡眼朦胧地出现了，显然也是被这声音吵醒了，然而在看到那只大鸟之后，他浓重的睡意瞬间被音调抬高了八度的大声呼喊驱散，“天哪！爸爸！这……这是猫头鹰吗？”

格策先生看着在起居室里横冲直撞的猫头鹰，艰难地点了点头。

不能怪儿子这么大惊小怪，格策先生心想，毕竟没几个人能一大早就在自己家的起居室里见到一只猫头鹰的。如果他是一个鸟类学家，他大概能够为这只疯狂的猫头鹰找到原因，但是以一个对鸟类尤其是猛禽完全外行的语言学家的角度来说，格策先生只想立刻拿起电话打给动物保护组织，告诉他们家里闯进了一只猫头鹰并请求帮助。

奇怪的是，那只猫头鹰似乎知道他在想什么，很快就不再扑腾，降落在茶几上安静下来。

而格策父子很快就注意到，猫头鹰的腿上系着一封信。

 

格策太太结束采购开车回来的时候，觉得心情好了很多。单子上的东西都买齐了，牛奶也在篮子里，其中一些东西的价格比起上周便宜了不少，而且一路回来居然没有遇到一个红灯。更重要的是，她发现丈夫和儿子竟然已经都起床了。

不过细心的格策太太很快发现了不同寻常的地方，因为父子二人都没有在餐厅，而是在起居室里，电视也没有打开，报纸还在原地。她走过去想一问究竟，却发现格策先生和马里奥都规规矩矩地坐在起居室的沙发上，和茶几上立着的一只猫头鹰大眼瞪小眼。

格策太太发出一声尖叫。

三双眼睛立刻望向她，除了格策父子，还有那只大号猫头鹰。

现在格策太太总算知道车库里那些羽毛是哪来的了。这只大号猫头鹰——如果不这么叫的话，格策太太就不知道该如何称呼它了，因为它的确比书上见过的所有猫头鹰都要大——看上去异常疲惫，羽毛耷拉着，而且显得十分凌乱稀少，的确是掉了不少的样子，看样子飞过来的距离很长。

然而她的目光很快被另一个东西吸引了。桌子上放着一封被拆开的信，显然丈夫和儿子都已经读过了。信封上的字是用几乎从未见过的翠绿色墨水写的，格策太太好奇起来，伸手拿起了信封，发现信封上的地址写得异常详细：

> **艾约克市**
> 
> **蒙顿利尔区**
> 
> **瑞弗森路19号**
> 
> **二楼**
> 
> **楼梯右手边第二个房间**
> 
> **马里奥·格策先生收**

信封是用羊皮纸做的，地址是用翠绿色的墨水写的，没有贴邮票，也没有寄信人的任何信息。格策太太将信封翻过来，发现背面有一块蜡封，还有一个盾牌纹章，上面是一个大写的字母“H”，旁边围绕着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇。

她又拿起一旁的信，发现上面仍然是用翠绿色的墨水写的，但是字迹异常工整，甚至给人感觉有一丝刻板。她拿着信读了出来：

> **亲爱的格策先生：**
> 
> **我们愉快地通知您，您已经获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。**
> 
> **校长**
> 
> **米勒娃·麦格 谨上**

格策太太放下信，疑惑地看向格策先生，发现丈夫也同样疑惑地看着她。不仅如此，马里奥也看上去不知所措——他们显然都被这只猫头鹰带来的信弄得迷惑不解。

寄信人是谁？为什么他们知道我们的地址，还写得如此详细？为什么信是由猫头鹰送来的？霍格沃茨又是什么地方？

无数个问题在头脑中炸开，格策太太觉得自己一时无法理清头绪，她只好再次去看那封信，并且下意识地重复着里面的字句。

“静候您的猫头鹰……”她又一次抬头，“这是什么意思？”

格策先生和马里奥都摇了摇头。

一旁的猫头鹰却似乎听懂了似的，它尖叫了一声，抬起了自己的一条腿。

格策一家同时看向了猫头鹰，脸上的震惊如出一辙。

发现自己的示意没有被理解，猫头鹰又叫了两声，扑腾了几下翅膀，再一次抬起了腿。

“或许……”马里奥不确定地说，“或许它的意思是……我们可以让它把回信带过去？”

猫头鹰很快又叫了一声，扑扇着翅膀绕着马里奥飞了一圈，然后降落在他肩膀上蹭了蹭他的脸。

“看，它像是在说我猜对了！”马里奥开心地叫道。

现在，格策夫妇脸上的表情已经不仅仅是震惊了。因为他们从来不知道，自己的儿子竟然能够理解鸟语！

“亲、亲爱的……”格策先生连说话都变得结结巴巴了。

格策太太则直接一把抓住儿子的肩膀：“马里奥，你刚才听懂了这只猫头鹰的叫声？”

马里奥懵懵懂懂地点了点头：“我想我听懂了，我也不知道是怎么回事，但是我觉得它的确就是那个意思……就好像……就好像有人在我耳边告诉我似的……”

格策太太重重地呼出一口气，坐到了一旁的扶手椅上。

格策先生看看她，又看了看儿子和站在他肩膀上的猫头鹰，感觉今天的一切似乎都在和他开玩笑。

见鬼，今天可是星期四！

他看向妻子，张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，又怕给妻子添乱，因为她看上去的确正为什么事情烦心，而且这件事他似乎从来都不知道。

格策先生的嘴巴张开又闭上，最后他咽了咽唾沫决定还是把话说出来：“亲爱的，你不会真的相信了这个……这个霍什么学校真的存在吧？还有魔法？这听上去像是上个世纪的童话故事书……我是说，这简直太不符合常理了……我看这只猫头鹰有可能是哪个马戏团里跑出来的，要知道他们总是有能耐让动物能听懂人说话的……”

然而格策太太仍然陷入深思之中，甚至没有对丈夫的一番话做出反应。

“亲爱的？”格策先生又叫了她一声。

“我不知道……”格策太太答应着，似乎并不知道自己要说什么。

然而片刻之后，她就似乎想到了什么。她抬起头看着丈夫，神情是少有的严肃：“尤尔根，亲爱的……我想我们的儿子的确有可能是一名巫师。”

“一名……一名什么？”格策先生一下从椅子上站了起来，险些被地毯地边缘绊倒，他不得不抓住了儿子的肩膀才保持住平衡。受到惊扰的猫头鹰颇为不满地叫了一声，扇着翅膀飞到远一些的桌子上去了。

马里奥则惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“妈妈，你说我是个……“ 

“巫师，一名巫师，马里奥。”格策太太回答。

然而她又忧虑起来。她坐在那儿绞着双手，神情十分不安，半天都没有说话。

大概过去了有一个世纪那么长，格策太太抬起头看着吃惊的丈夫，犹犹豫豫地开口：“亲爱的，有件事我一直没有告诉过你……哦，上帝啊，我一直怕我说出来以后你会远离我……”

格策先生难以置信地望着她，没有说话。

“我家里……曾经，有过一名巫师。“格策太太终于说了出来。然后她没有理会他们脸上的表情，只是示意他们稍等一下，转身上了二楼，留下格策父子面面相觑。

“爸爸，你以前知道妈妈和魔法有关吗？”马里奥震惊地问，得到了爸爸的摇头作为回答。

“这是我小时候，我的叔叔给我的。”很快，格策太太就抱着一个小盒子回来了。她打开盒子，把里面的几封信拿给他们看，其中有一封看上去和马里奥收到的十分相似，但是信上提到的魔法学校不是霍格沃茨，而是一个名叫扎伯格的地方。

“我的叔叔就是在小时候收到了这封信，然后就离开了。据说他放假回家的时候，总会带回来一些蟾蜍之类的奇怪的东西，还能够把茶杯都变成老鼠。我小时候只见过叔叔几次，他看上去和别人没什么不一样……我是说，很正常，我家里的其他人都很正常，没有收到过这样奇怪的信……在我的记忆里，最后一次见到我的叔叔时我才五六岁，当时他把这几封信给了我，要我好好保管，并且告诉我他是一名巫师，要我遵守小孩子的约定帮他保守秘密……”格策太太一口气说完，停下来不安地看着父子俩，“直到刚才我看到这封信，发现马里奥对于和猫头鹰交流的天赋……我才想起这件事，我想马里奥大概是继承了我叔叔的天赋……”

“这么说……马里奥真的有可能是个什么……巫……巫师？”格策先生小声问。

“我想是的。”格策太太叹了口气回答。

“我是一名巫师？”马里奥仍然处于震惊之中，“我真的是一名巫师？可是我不会魔法啊！我看上去和别人没什么不一样……”

他停住了。

真的没什么不一样吗？

在他身边就没有发生过什么奇怪的事吗？

他总是有办法让那些欺负他的大孩子们抓不到他，尽管每次回想起来他都不知道自己是怎么做到的；他总是有办法在踢球的时候，让足球像粘在他脚上一样听话；他总是有办法让那些嘲笑他瘦弱的人莫名其妙地倒霉……

他眨了眨眼睛，看向妈妈。

格策太太向他点了点头。

然后他们一起看向了格策先生。

“好吧，好吧……”格策先生认命地说，“所以，我们现在要写回信是吗？就让这只猫头鹰带回去？”

猫头鹰叫了一声，飞回来重新站在茶几上，用喙啄了啄格策先生的手指，还用爪子划拉着桌子催促他们。

格策先生在屋子里转了一圈，最后在公文包里找到了一些空白的纸张。他拿出钢笔，在其中一张上面写了回信： 

> **尊敬的校长：**
> 
> **我们已收到来信，同意马里奥去贵校就读。我们将按时将孩子送往集合地点，并为其购置清单上所列学习用品。感谢您的来信，祝好。**
> 
> **您忠实的**
> 
> **尤尔根·格策**

 “就这样？”格策先生写完了信，不确定地问，“不用写地址？“

“也许猫头鹰知道地址！”马里奥接话说，“我们得把信绑在它腿上。”

话音刚落，猫头鹰立刻抬起一条腿，示意他们把信绑在上面。于是三个人齐心协力——格策太太还特别将信叠得小一些，以方便捆绑——终于使得信能够牢牢地绑在猫头鹰的腿上而不会动不动就脱落。

做完这些之后，猫头鹰清脆地鸣叫了一声，绕着他们飞了两圈，然后就从开着的窗户飞出去不见了。

他们站在原地看了一会儿，似乎在确信刚刚发生的一切不是一场梦。还好那封信还在茶几上，正提醒着他们眼前发生的就是现实。

格策先生拿起信中所附的物品清单，从上到下看了一遍，然后读道： 

> **霍格沃茨魔法学校**
> 
> [制服]
> 
> 一年级新生需要：
> 
> 1.三套素面工作袍（黑色）
> 
> 2.一顶日间戴的素面尖顶帽（黑色）
> 
> 3.一双防护手套（龙皮或同类材料制作）
> 
> 4.一件冬用斗篷（黑色，银扣）
> 
> 请注意：学生全部服装均须缀有姓名标牌
> 
>  
> 
> [课本]
> 
> 全部学生均需准备下列图书：
> 
> 《标准咒语，初级》，米兰达·戈沙克著
> 
> 《魔法史》，巴希达·巴沙特著
> 
> 《魔法理论》，阿德贝·沃夫林著
> 
> 《初学变形指南》，埃黙瑞·斯威奇著
> 
> 《千种神奇草药及蕈类》，菲利达·斯波尔著
> 
> 《魔法药剂与药水》，阿森尼·吉格著
> 
> 《怪兽及其产地》，纽特·斯卡曼著          
> 
> 《黑暗力量：自卫指南》，昆丁·特林布著
> 
>  
> 
> [其他装备]
> 
> 一支魔杖
> 
> 一只大锅（锡镴制，标准尺寸2号）
> 
> 一套玻璃或水晶小药瓶
> 
> 一架望远镜
> 
> 一台黄铜天平
> 
>  
> 
> 学生可携带一只猫头鹰 **或** 一只猫 **或** 一只蟾蜍
> 
> **在此特别提请家长注意，一年级新生不准自带飞天扫帚**  

他抬起头来有些疑惑地看着太太和儿子：“他们有没有说在哪能买到这些东西？”

他们都摇了摇头作为回答。


	2. 另一个街区的男孩

 

格策先生和格策太太都发誓他们根本不知道车库的拉门是怎么回事。

就在前一天，那个通向车库走廊的玻璃拉门还被一只横冲直撞的猫头鹰撞出了一个大洞，碎玻璃遍地都是。如果碎玻璃还不够糟的话，那么还有一车库的羽毛。对于格策太太来说，这简直是个灾难，即使自己的儿子是个巫师的消息也没能减轻她看到这一切时所受到的冲击。

格策太太不记得自己是怎么应付过来的了。

通常来讲这种应付总是需要付出大量的时间和精力，这意味着她必须为了房间的整洁而放弃这周要交的稿件。而事实上，格策太太不仅按时交了稿，甚至还有时间在送奶员恢复工作的周五早上向他抱怨周四休假制度的种种不合理。

格策太太的确花了很多时间试图将一切恢复成井井有条的样子，然而就像后来房屋修理人员写在报告里的那样——这房子简直再好不过了，没有任何地方需要修补，包括那个据称曾经碎掉的玻璃拉门。

格策先生和太太一头雾水。

他们发誓就在打电话联系维修人员的前一秒钟，那扇门还是坏着的，玻璃碎了一地——出于安全角度考虑，格策先生坚决不让太太去收拾那些碎玻璃，以免她划伤了手——可当维修人员到达的时候，那扇门就像刚安上时一样新，地上连一点玻璃渣的影子都没有。

维修人员觉得受到了愚弄，无论格策先生怎么解释，他们也不肯相信一扇门会在几分钟之内自己把自己修补起来，除非它根本就不是坏的。

格策先生只好自认倒霉，不仅按照原价付了维修上门费用，还不得不多付了些小费才堵住了他们喋喋不休的抱怨。

而马里奥并不知道此时家里发生了什么。

这是一个普通的星期五，属于他有可能是一生当中最长的一个暑假。

马里奥刚刚完成基础教育，从小学毕业。如果和其他同龄人一样，那么他将会去一所初级中学继续学业，之后考取一所高级中学，然后向着爸爸所在的大学努力。而现在，他可以惬意地吃着一个冰淇淋在公园里闲逛，不用担心自己将会被送去哪所初级中学，也不用害怕其他孩子们对他的排斥。

因为他本来就是与众不同的。

就在昨天，马里奥收到了一封来自霍格沃茨魔法学校的入学通知，信中说他获准去这所学校就读。不仅如此，妈妈还突然告诉他，他很有可能是一名 **巫师** ！

这一切听上去简直太不真实了。

一定是我在做梦！今天早上在睁开眼睛之前，马里奥不停地这样告诉自己。他太喜欢这个梦了。如果能让这个梦成真，我愿意付出一切，他这样想着。

于是他格外不愿醒来。即使听到了妈妈在楼下已经开始准备早餐，爸爸趿着拖鞋去了盥洗室，他还是不愿睁眼，想在这个梦里再多待上五分钟。最后还是格策太太在门口敲了两分钟的门，才成功将他从睡意中拉出来。

“好了妈妈，我这就起来。”他咕哝着说，打了个哈欠慢吞吞地从被窝中钻出来。在他终于开始穿衣服的时候，视线马上被放在桌子上的那封展开的信吸引了。那封信是用厚重的牛皮纸做的，信上的墨水是翠绿色的，昨晚睡觉前他已经把它看了一遍又一遍，最后郑重地将它摊开在桌子上，用一本自己最喜欢的故事书压住了。

马里奥又拿起那封信，反复看了看“霍格沃茨魔法学校”那几个用绿色墨水写着的单词，觉得心中被突如其来的喜悦和快乐涨满了。他迅速地穿好衣服，拿着那封信飞奔下楼，拽着妈妈至少问了十次“我真的是一名巫师吗？”“我真的可以去魔法学校上学吗？”然后一屁股坐在餐厅的椅子上，开始翻来覆去地朗读那上面的内容。

最后格策太太不胜其烦，赶紧趁他停下来吃饭的功夫把信收走了。格策先生则不失时机地建议儿子，这么好的天气不该浪费，而应该去公园散心或者痛痛快快地踢上一场球赛。

于是现在，马里奥手里举着一个大号冰淇淋坐在一架秋千上，惬意地看着在远处踢球的一群孩子，并且认真思考着一会要不要去试试看他们会不会让他也加入进去。

“你是马里奥·格策吗？”

他听到一个声音这样问他。

马里奥抬起头，发现面前不知什么时候站了一个男孩，正歪着脑袋看他。男孩瘦瘦高高的，有一头金色的头发，看上去和他的年龄差不多大。

“你是马里奥·格策吗？”男孩又问了一遍。

马里奥点了点头，好奇地问：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

男孩咧嘴笑了，嘴角有一点歪。“我当然知道你，”他热情地伸出一只手说，“我叫马尔科·罗伊斯，你可以叫我马尔科。”

“你好，马尔科。你也可以叫我马里奥。”马里奥友好地伸出手和他握了握。

“这么说，你也要去霍格沃茨上学？”马尔科问道。

“你也是？”马里奥惊奇地问。

马尔科点了点头，似乎对去魔法学校上学这件事没有感到意外。“我本来以为我会去扎伯格的。”他说，“我爸爸就是从那毕业的。妈妈是在瑞典上的学，但她就是不肯告诉我那所学校的名字，怎么问也不说，我想大概是必须对外人保密吧。可我搞不懂，我们又不是麻瓜，有什么不能说的。”

“麻瓜？”

“就是指不懂魔法的人，像你的父母那样。”马尔科解释说。

马里奥瞪大眼睛：“这么说你的家人……都是……都是……”

“巫师？”

马里奥点点头。

“哦，你是指这个。”马尔科耸耸肩，“我想是的。以前我曾经听妈妈提起过一个远方亲戚，似乎是在意大利，是做律师还是什么的，不过我们很少谈到他。”

“我妈妈说她的叔叔以前也是个巫师。”马里奥说。

“那你很有可能是从他那里继承了巫师血统。”马尔科说，“听我爸爸说，巫师是很少见的——当然啦，是和麻瓜的人数相比。爸爸说以前的巫师是禁止和麻瓜们通婚的，但是后来巫师的人数越来越少，就快要灭绝了，所以越来越多的巫师选择和麻瓜结婚，这样他们的后代有可能是巫师也有可能是麻瓜。不过我爸爸一直认为，麻瓜家庭里出现个巫师没什么可奇怪的，往上数几代总能找得到有巫师血统的亲戚，因为巫师的血是不会轻易消失的。”

“你爸爸懂得真多！”马里奥赞叹地说。

马尔科看上去有些不好意思，他挠了挠头发，赶紧说：“这没什么，毕竟爸爸在部里工作，你知道……德国魔法部其实对于血统这件事没有英国人那么看重……”

“还有魔法部？”马里奥觉得他对听到的每一句话都表现出惊讶有点像白痴，可他实在不知道除了惊讶他还能对听到的内容做出什么别的反应。

“当然有，而且还有很多部门！”马尔科兴奋起来，“比如我爸爸，就是负责维持整个街区的秩序，确保生活在麻瓜中间的我们不会被发现，并且时刻注意有没有巫师血统的小孩降生，简单来说有点像麻瓜社会中的警察。爸爸负责的是利兹路，就是从你们这里再往下一个街区，我们就住在那儿。还有的部门专门负责麻瓜联络，比如麻瓜家庭的巫师小孩要去魔法学校上学之类的……就像你这样！”

“对了，你收到通知书的时候，是哪位联络员联系的你们？”马尔科突然问。

“联络员？”马里奥一头雾水，“我是在家里的客厅发现了一只猫头鹰，在猫头鹰的腿上系着一封给我的信……”

“等一下！没有人和猫头鹰一起？”马尔科惊讶地张大嘴。

马里奥摇了摇头。

“那你们是怎么寄的回信？”

“是猫头鹰。”马里奥回答说，“猫头鹰告诉我可以把回信系在它腿上带回去。”

“没有人告诉你们该去哪里买东西？该怎么样送你去上学？”马尔科继续追问道。

“没有……”马里奥诚实地回答。

“天哪，这太可怕了！你怎么能在一无所知的情况下就去上学呢？”马尔科难以置信地摇着头，“我得回去告诉爸爸！”他说着立刻从秋千上跳了下来。

“晚上八点的时候把壁炉点着好吗？我想爸爸可能用得着，我们的车坏了。”马尔科没头没脑地说了这样一句，然后朝他微笑了一下，挥了挥手跑远了。

马里奥还没来得及问他这句话是什么意思，就发现金发的男孩早已经没了踪影。

 

事实上，马里奥没来得及告诉父母关于今天遇到的新朋友和壁炉的事情。

因为当他回到家的时候，发现爸爸和妈妈都不在家。马里奥努力回想了半天，终于想起今天是七月的最后一个星期五，每年的这一天他都会自己一个人在家待上一整天，因为爸爸和妈妈要在这天一起赴一个约会。

格策先生和太太是在大学里相识的，促成他们婚姻的是格策先生当时的导师威廉教授，因此每年七月的最后一个星期五，他们都要按照惯例去拜访这位和善的老先生。本来这种拜访是应该带上马里奥一起的，但是自从三年前马里奥不小心让威廉先生家的沙发靠垫不停地钻出羽毛之后，他们就认定再带马里奥上门拜访是不明智的。虽然当时他们还不知道马里奥是一名巫师，但是显然儿子的某些行为对威廉先生造成了很大困扰，毕竟老先生已经一把年纪，实在受不住更多的惊吓了。

马里奥顺利地在冰箱里找到了自己的晚餐，还额外找到了妈妈特意留给他的一小块黑森林蛋糕，作为对他不得不一个人留在家里的补偿。于是他心安理得地消灭掉了一整个三明治，还给自己多倒了一杯牛奶来配那块小蛋糕，然后窝在起居室的扶手椅里看他最喜欢的电视。

就在他快看到结尾的时候，外面的车道上有了动静，看来是爸爸妈妈回来了。马里奥从扶手椅上跳起来准备去开门，却被一个声音吸引了——壁炉那好像有什么动静。

不过他没什么时间去考虑那声异响，因为格策先生和太太已经进门，正在喊他的名字。马里奥立刻跑到门厅给了他们一个大大的拥抱。

“好儿子。”格策先生说，伸手摸了摸儿子的头，“今天过得开心吗？”

于是马里奥立刻开始讲述他刚刚看过的那一集电视，并且向他们保证他们没有错过最关键的情节。就在他准备告诉爸爸白天在公园认识了一个新朋友的时候，格策太太忽然皱起了眉头。

“那是什么声音？”她疑惑地看向起居室的方向。

起居室的壁炉里传来乒乒乓乓的声音，似乎有人在不停地敲打着墙壁。

“不行，这行不通！”有人在墙后面说。

“爸爸，让我试试！”另一个声音说，听起来很像是个小孩子。

然后——

“马里奥，你能听到吗？马里奥？”那个听上去属于小孩子的声音说，一边说还在一边敲打墙壁，“我是马尔科，我们下午见过的！”

马里奥赶紧凑过去，大声喊道：“马尔科？是你吗？”

“他能听见！”那个声音喊道，伴随着另一个声音的欢呼。“马里奥，我是马尔科！我和我爸爸在一起，我们从飞路网过来，但是被你们的壁炉挡住了！“

马里奥突然想起马尔科白天的嘱咐。

“对不起！我把这事忘得一干二净。”他抱歉地说，“不过我们家的壁炉是封死的，没法点火……“

墙那边突然安静了一会儿，然后又响起了议论声。

“怎么回事？”格策先生被弄得一头雾水。

“是马尔科，我白天认识的新朋友，他也要去霍格沃茨上学。”马里奥解释说，“马尔科的爸爸在魔法部工作，白天他曾经告诉我要点上壁炉，但是我忘记了……我也不明白他们怎么会在墙的那边……”

“孩子，很抱歉我必须采用这种方式，我保证之后会原样恢复。”第一个声音说，“现在，退后！”

马里奥赶紧拉着父母往后退了几步。

“四分五裂！”那个声音大声喊道。

砰！

壁炉的墙壁立刻炸开了，电炉子猛地被弹向了房间的那一头，有两个人影一起被甩了出来，马里奥认出其中一个是马尔科。

格策先生和太太惊恐地瞪着这两个刚刚炸毁他们壁炉的不速之客。他们都瘦瘦高高的，有着一模一样的金色头发，大人的更长一些，末梢打着卷儿。

“这下好多了！”男人爬起来喘了口气说，伸手掸了掸身上的灰。他穿着一套显得过分正式的精致西装，甚至还搭配了一顶圆礼帽，如果不是身上沾满了碎砖头的灰的话，马里奥简直要以为这位先生刚刚参加完一场上流社会的宴会。

马里奥看向马尔科——谢天谢地他穿得十分正常——后者也是刚刚从地上爬起来，正在努力拍掉身上的灰尘。感受到马里奥的目光，马尔科抬起头来向他摊了摊手，表示对于父亲的着装品味实在是无能为力。

“想必你们就是格策先生和太太吧！”马尔科的爸爸，罗伊斯先生彬彬有礼地说，然后他摘下礼帽行了个脱帽礼。

格策先生只好尴尬地向他点头致意。

罗伊斯先生似乎也察觉出气氛的尴尬，他环视一圈后礼貌地对格策先生说：“非常抱歉对您的起居室造成了破坏，请允许我在正式介绍之前利用一分钟时间处理一下。”

他向格策先生和太太点了下头，转过身举起魔杖指着被炸开的壁炉。“恢复如初。”他轻声念道。

奇迹出现了。

碎了一地的砖头石块立刻从地上飞起来，回到了它们本应在的位置上，变成了一堵石头墙。电炉子也从房间的另一头飞了回来，回到了壁炉的石头墙前面，就连地上的那些小灰尘也都各归其位变回了壁炉的一部分。现在那个壁炉看上去就和之前一模一样，一点也看不出被炸毁过的痕迹。

“成了！”罗伊斯先生开心地说，然后转过身来朝格策先生伸出手，“希南·罗伊斯，德国魔法部魔法管理控制司，负责利兹路地区。”

格策先生仍然愣在原地，似乎还没有从刚才发生的一切中恢复过来。

“抱歉，我以为让你们看见这些没关系，毕竟您家中已经有一名小巫师了。”罗伊斯先生说，“尽管我认为消除记忆不是一种解决问题的最佳途径，不过看来刚才所见的确对您造成了困扰……那么我还是……”

“爸爸！”马尔科不满地叫了出来，“马里奥的父母不需要被消除记忆！”

“什么？为什么要消除我父母的记忆？”马里奥震惊地大声喊。

“因为他们刚才看见了魔法，魔法和巫师的存在本来是应该对麻瓜们保密的。”马尔科解释说。

马里奥有些不满：“可我就是巫师啊！”

“没错！”马尔科立刻又转向他的父亲，“所以爸爸！求你了！”

“罗伊斯先生……”格策太太终于开口说，“我们尽管对于您的魔法感到意外，但并非觉得困扰，还请您不用麻烦消除我们的记忆了。”说完她伸出手，和罗伊斯先生友好地握了一握。

“请原谅我刚才的鲁莽，女士。”罗伊斯先生礼貌地说，“最近为了测试一个新的咒语，魔法部禁止了所有城区范围内的幻影移形，很不巧，我们的车也坏了。所以您看……我只能通过飞路网过来，为此我还专门拜托了交通司的一位朋友把您的壁炉和我们的飞路网连接起来。但是我的确没有想到，我们到了目的地却出不来……再一次为破坏您的起居室道歉，女士。”

马里奥非常确定妈妈压根就没听懂罗伊斯先生说的那段话，不过格策太太还是教养良好地再一次和罗伊斯先生握手，原谅了他对于起居室的破坏。

客厅里的气氛终于正常了起来，格策先生也终于请罗伊斯先生在一旁的扶手椅上落座。格策太太去准备热茶了，马里奥和马尔科则分别坐在了自己父亲身边。

“说到前来拜访的目的，”罗伊斯先生说，“我要再次向您道歉，关于您和马里奥收到霍格沃茨入学通知书时没有魔法部联络员在场的问题，这的确是我们的疏忽。”

他站起身来，郑重地朝他们鞠了一躬。

格策先生也赶紧站起身来。

“本来负责您这一街区的联络员是我的同事，他在星期四那天被调走处理辖区内一个突发的魔法灾害，因此没能按时和猫头鹰一同出现。但是他在回去的途中顺便修好了您的车库拉门，不过后来我听说他的这一举动给您造成了很大困扰。在此我代表我的同事向您致歉。”

他又一次鞠躬，格策先生赶紧上前去扶。

“感谢您，先生。”罗伊斯先生又握了握格策先生的手，微笑着继续说，“那么现在就由我来代替我的同事，向您解释这封由猫头鹰带来的信，和您在送马里奥去上学之前所应该知道的一切吧。”


	3. 对角巷

 

对于马里奥来说，今天是他一生中的一个大日子。

不仅仅是因为他踏上了人生中第一次去英国的旅程，更重要的是，他竟然——他简直不敢相信自己的运气——真的在一位成年巫师的陪伴下上路了。

在罗伊斯先生前些天的客厅演说之后，格策一家终于弄清了关于马里奥和这个霍格沃茨魔法学校的来龙去脉。

马里奥显然继承了妈妈那边的魔法基因，在他刚一出生，他的名字就被德国魔法部记录在册。只是显然，当时他们并没有为他安排一所外国学校的打算。毕竟每个国家都有一所引以为傲的魔法学校，就像英国的霍格沃茨，法国的布斯巴顿，还有和前两者并称为欧洲三大魔法学校的，坐落于斯堪的纳维亚半岛附近的德姆斯特朗。不过如果你有幸遇到过德国的巫师，那么他们都会以扎伯格为荣，这所创立于德国本土的魔法学校一直以教授更加本土化的魔法课程而广受欢迎，这也是德国的小巫师们很少去外国上学的原因。

不过在1998年之后，巫师界最为著名的魔法学校终于敞开了大门，霍格沃茨的入学通知书也开始由疲惫的猫头鹰们送往欧洲各地。虽然关于他们挑选学生的原则几乎没人能够说清，不过总之，马里奥的名字从那时起就写在了霍格沃茨的新生名单上，只等他过完11岁生日，就派出一只猫头鹰将信送到他手里。

在进行了将近一周的准备之后，马里奥终于坐上了前往英国的列车。同行的除了爸爸妈妈，还有自告奋勇的罗伊斯先生，当然，还有理所当然和爸爸一起的马尔科。

据罗伊斯先生自己说，他曾经去伦敦出过几次公差。（“那可真是有惊无险啊！”罗伊斯先生瞪大眼睛说。）所以这次他热情地自荐作为格策一家的向导，迷茫的格策先生和太太万分感激地邀请他和他们一起，以免到了伦敦却不知道怎么才能买到那些稀奇古怪的魔法用品。

当然，这次旅途显然不是一帆风顺的。

马尔科不得不再三提醒爸爸他是个魔法部的职员，应该时刻遵守《麻瓜保密法》，甚至威胁他要把一切告诉妈妈，这才使得罗伊斯先生能够安安分分地坐在自己的座位上，而不是每隔十分钟就站起身来企图对火车施个加速咒以使它开得更快些。

“他们怎么能够忍受从一个地方去另一个地方要花这么久？”罗伊斯先生不停地在他的座位上念念叨叨。

“我觉得火车比扫帚和飞毯快多了。”马尔科一脸认真地说。

“我们有幻影移形！”罗伊斯先生不满地申辩。

“可是幻影移形又不是所有人都会……”

罗伊斯先生不吭声了。

格策先生和太太在一旁紧张地听着这段对话，拿不定主意是否该询问那些对他们来说一窍不通的名词。不过后来，他们发觉在这个包厢里似乎只有自己对于这些名词表现出了疑惑——事实上包厢里除了他们五位就没有其他人了。所以最后他们还是决定闭上嘴巴，以免在罗伊斯先生面前显得失礼。

马里奥则没有那么多顾虑。他对马尔科的巫师家庭太好奇了，一直拉着马尔科问东问西。

“你说你的全家都是巫师，那你一定从小就会很多魔法了？“

“我倒是觉得没什么不同……妈妈从来不让我过早学习咒语，她说小孩子的魔力不稳定……”马尔科似乎有点沮丧，“我一直很羡慕麻瓜的小孩可以上学，可以有很多朋友，我就只能在家里面对我的两个姐姐……我是说，我并不是讨厌她们，我只是希望能有些朋友。”

“可我觉得那样没什么不好……我有上学，可是也没什么朋友。因为我身上总是发生莫名其妙的事，大家都觉得我是怪胎。”马里奥真诚地说。他把自己在学校的那些不愉快的遭遇给马尔科讲了一通。

马尔科看上去心情好了一些。“不过我也没什么可抱怨的，妈妈从我五岁的时候就允许我在院子里骑着扫帚玩魁地奇了！”

“魁……什么？”马里奥迷惑地问。

“对不起，我忘了你还不了解……”马尔科赶紧说。然后他开始滔滔不绝地讲解四只球，七名队员的位置，还绘声绘色地讲他和爸爸去看过的球赛，甚至还提到了他的一位姐姐就在德国著名的黄蜂队担任击球手。

“这个魁地奇听起来有点像足球。”在马尔科停下来歇口气的时候，马里奥总结道。

马尔科皱着眉思索了片刻。

“你是说二十二个人在场上追着一个不会飞的球跑来跑去，而且还不允许使用扫帚的游戏？”

马里奥对这个形容消化了半天，然后艰难地点了点头。

“哦，我看过这个游戏，是在一个……你们叫什么？电视吗？在那上面看到过！”他兴奋地说，“这么一说，和魁地奇的确有点像！不过魁地奇显然更刺激！”

“你知道电视？”马里奥惊讶地问，因为罗伊斯先生给他的感觉像是生活在上个世纪。

马尔科得意地点了点头。“我喜欢观察麻瓜小孩，所以学到了很多和麻瓜有关的知识！他们的服装非常棒，有各种款式和颜色，不像我们只有各种各样的袍子……而且他们的生活也很有趣，有一次我跟着几个麻瓜小孩到了利兹路下面的商店，就是在橱窗里看到了电视，好像里面就在进行你说的那个叫足球的游戏！“

“我一直特别好奇，他们是怎么在那么小的一个匣子里玩游戏的？”马尔科问。

马里奥不得不向他解释，其实那些队员是在另一个地方进行比赛的，只是大家能够通过电视同时在世界各地看到他们的行动。

“太神奇了！”罗伊斯先生突然插话，“他们能够这么快速地幻影移形？”

“我想不是您说的幻影移形，罗伊斯先生。”马里奥不知道该怎么解释，“他们还在原地没动，只是……”

还好格策先生适时加入进来，开始向罗伊斯先生解释电视机的工作原理，引得罗伊斯先生每隔一会儿就会发出大声的赞叹。

“你们都是不用电的吗？”马里奥有些疑惑。

“大部分是不用的，因为我们用魔法。”马尔科解释说，“几乎没有什么事情不能用魔法解决，所以大多数巫师家庭都没法想象不用魔法的生活……不过我还是觉得电是个非常神奇的东西！它能让麻瓜们没有魔法也活得很好！”

“而且……别看我爸爸总是抱怨火车，其实他对麻瓜是非常感兴趣的！”马尔科笑着小声说。

马里奥转过头看了看正和自己爸爸谈论得眉飞色舞的罗伊斯先生，觉得马尔科的话十分可信。

 

在罗伊斯先生的第二十七次的抱怨声中，列车终于停靠在了帕丁顿站。下车之后，罗伊斯先生饶有兴致地对着地铁路线图研究了整整十分钟，最后决定拜托格策先生去买地铁票。

好在格策先生以前参加学术交流会时曾经来过伦敦。伦敦的地铁线路虽然庞杂，还不至于毫无头绪，不过如果希望一名巫师能够熟练地使用地铁交通，那显然是要求太高了，毕竟大部分巫师都对麻瓜世界缺乏了解。

这一点从罗伊斯先生身上就能轻易发现。在地铁上，罗伊斯先生的棒球上衣和沙滩裤引得乘客纷纷侧目。尽管伦敦人早已经习惯了在地铁里见到各种奇怪的穿着打扮，但显然罗伊斯先生的装扮还是超出了他们的认知范围。

就连马尔科都自觉地和他保持了一段距离。

不仅如此，这位穿着怪异的成年男人还在每次列车开关门的时候对着车门大呼小叫，嘴里不停地说着“太奇妙了！”因此当他们终于到站时，罗伊斯先生周围被默契地留出了一个真空地带，没人愿意站过去。

不过罗伊斯先生显然没有因此扰了兴致。在被出站闸机卡住的时候，他还被自己的模样逗得哈哈大笑，并向前来解救他的工作人员一个劲地握手道谢。在终于摆脱了自动闸机、自动扶梯以及自动贩卖机的纠缠之后，罗伊斯先生带领他们穿过一条又一条街道，最后在一条繁华的步行街上停了下来。

“就是这里！”罗伊斯先生胸有成竹地说。

马里奥赶紧往前看，发现他们此刻正好停在了两家店之间。左手边是一家人流量很大的书店，右手边则是一家人丁稀落的唱片店。

“几年前这家店还人满为患的，看来麻瓜的唱片行业不大景气啊。”罗伊斯先生眨了眨眼睛，“看出什么特别之处了吗？”

马里奥摇了摇头。这只是一条普普通通的街道，挤满了普通人。

“再仔细看看。”罗伊斯先生含着笑意说。

马里奥又盯着看了一会儿，发现在两家店之间居然有一扇老旧的木门，如果不是罗伊斯先生提醒，他很可能都不会注意到它。然而很快马里奥就发觉了异常，这条街上过往的行人很多，但是人们连看都不看它一眼，他们的目光只落在它两边的商店上，当然，更多的是落在了那家书店上。马里奥有种很奇怪的感觉，似乎只有 **他们** 能看得见这扇门。

“破斧酒吧！一个非常著名的地方。”罗伊斯先生边说边把他们都推了进去。

这是一家肮脏又狭小的酒吧，里面十分昏暗，和它“著名”的地位看上去实在是不相符。格策先生和太太不安地看向角落里的一个老太婆，她穿着一件长得拖到地上的墨绿色长袍，正窝在座位上抽着一杆长烟袋，烟袋里不时地冒着不祥的紫色烟雾。

这家酒吧的客人看上去都不是 **那么正常** 。旁边的圆桌前坐着三个缠着绷带的人，他们从上到下都被绷带裹得严严实实的，正从脸上的一个缝隙里一杯接一杯地灌酒。不远处有一对正在争执的夫妻，他们都戴着高高的尖顶帽，男人的那顶竟然还是绿色的。

而另一边，一个像是头上扣着个鱼缸的男人正在向吧台里面的老板要一杯酒。

“新的泡头咒？福瑞？”酒吧老板把倒满酒的杯子递了过去。

男人咧嘴笑了笑，几个气泡从他嘴里蹿了出来。他一挥手，头上的鱼缸消失了，他仰起头把那杯酒一饮而尽，然后才摇了摇头说：“糟透了，这已经是第十六次了。持续的时间总是太短。”

罗伊斯先生把他们留在原地，自己去和老板交谈了一番，随后得到了允许。于是他回来带着他们穿过吧台前的狭窄过道，来到了一个四面都有围墙的小天井里。

这里除了一个垃圾桶几乎什么都没有。

“准备好了吗？”罗伊斯先生站在那个垃圾桶前，煞有介事地回头问。

尽管觉得眼前的场面有些好笑，马里奥还是跟着马尔科点了点头。罗伊斯先生示意格策夫妇退后，然后把手伸进棒球衫口袋里掏了掏。

马里奥目瞪口呆地看着一根木棍从那个小小的口袋里被掏了出来，他敢打赌那至少有十英寸长。

罗伊斯先生举起手中的木棍开始数垃圾箱上边的墙砖。“往上数三块……再往横里数两块……”他小声念叨着，“好了，现在都往后站。”

他用木棍在一块砖头上轻轻敲了三下。

于是他敲过的那块砖抖动起来，带动着两边的砖块一起开始移动。墙的中间出现了一个小洞，很快洞口就越来越大，不一会就形成了一个砖头的拱门。

出现在他们面前的是一条蜿蜒曲折、看不见尽头的鹅卵石街道。

“欢迎！”罗伊斯先生回过头笑着说，“欢迎你们来到对角巷！”

 

马里奥只觉得自己的眼睛根本不够用，令人欣慰的是马尔科似乎也这样想。

一路上他们都在东张西望，恨不得再多出几双眼睛来把一切都尽收眼底。他们的周围都是熙熙攘攘的店铺，离得最近的一家在门口摆了高高的一摞坩埚，上边还挂着一个牌子，写着：

> **铜质——黄铜质——锡镴制——银质坩埚，型号齐全，自动搅拌——可折叠。**

再往远处似乎是一家宠物店，各种熟悉或者不熟悉的动物叫声此起彼伏。最让马里奥感兴趣的是挂在门口的几只笼子，每个笼子里面都站着一只漂亮的猫头鹰。它们的羽毛光滑柔亮，叫声清脆，很是讨人喜欢。

之后他们来到一扇挤满了孩子的橱窗前，从人堆的缝隙中只能看到一个长长的木质柄，上面写着“火弩箭2.0”。

“火弩箭的改良版，今年刚刚发售！”其中一个男孩大声说，“妈妈，我能买一把吗？”

“一年级新生不允许自带飞天扫帚。”他的母亲十分严厉地说，然后将他带走了。

从男孩离开的空档里，马里奥看到了一把造型精美的扫帚，扫帚柄上还配有精致的黄铜坐架。马尔科则一下子冲了过去。

“马里奥，快看！这就是飞天扫帚！”他快把鼻子都贴到窗户上了，“火弩箭改良版，目前世界上最快的扫帚！天哪，如果我能有一把——”

他回过头去望着父亲。“求您了，爸爸！”

罗伊斯先生难得严肃地摇了摇头，马尔科只好恋恋不舍地跟着他们继续往前。

“这里就是古灵阁，巫师的银行。”罗伊斯先生介绍说。

马里奥抬起头来，发现面前高高耸立着一栋白色建筑。整栋大楼通体雪白，像是用很贵重的石头打造的，但是建得歪歪斜斜的，却不知为何又让人觉得十分坚固。在大楼中间有一扇亮闪闪的青铜大门，旁边伫立着一个小小的身影，穿着红色镶金的制服。

“那就是妖精，”罗伊斯先生在他们耳边小声提醒，“他们非常聪明，所以对他们要有礼貌。”

门口的妖精向他们鞠了一躬，带领他们来到第二道门前。这是一道银色的大门，两扇门上刻着一段文字：

> **请进，陌生人，不过你要当心**
> 
> **贪得无厌会是什么下场，**
> 
> **一味索取，不劳而获，**
> 
> **必将受到最严厉的惩罚，**
> 
> **因此如果你想从我们的地下金库取走**
> 
> **一份从来不属于你的财富，**
> 
> **窃贼啊，你已经受到警告，**
> 
> **当心找来的不是宝藏，而是恶报。**

“大家都说，如果你想抢这个银行，那你大概是疯了。据说他们的金库是由真正的龙来把守的，全欧洲都找不出第二家银行能比这里更安全了。”罗伊斯先生说。

这时他们正由两个妖精带领着走进了一间高大的大理石大厅。大厅里至少有一百个妖精坐在一排长柜后面，有的在用天平称量各种金币和宝石，还有的正在做着登记。大厅四周有数不清的门，有许多妖精指引着来来往往的人在这些门里进进出出，看来这些门都通往不同的地方。

“下午好，”罗伊斯先生礼貌地对一位妖精说，“我们需要用麻瓜钱币兑换一些钱。”

“直走右转柜台。”妖精回答。

“我们在这里先分开好吗？”罗伊斯先生提议说，“你们在那边兑换，我和马尔科去库里取些钱。一会我们门口见？”

格策夫妇和马里奥都点了点头。

“一会见！”马尔科说完就和爸爸一起离开了。

马里奥目送着他们被一位妖精领着穿过了一扇门，正在遗憾自己无缘见一见古灵阁的金库，就看到妈妈回过身对着刚才那位妖精说：“您好，我们需要从马里奥·格策先生的保险库里取一些钱。”

“您有他的钥匙吗，夫人？”妖精问。

格策太太点了点头。马里奥目瞪口呆地看着妈妈在背包里摸索了一阵，拿出了一把小钥匙递了过去。更令人惊讶的是，那个妖精仔细检查过后竟然也点了点头。

“应该没有问题，女士。”妖精说，“请跟我来。”

“钥匙就藏在叔叔留给我的第二封信里。”格策太太发现了先生和儿子的诧异，小声解释说，“叔叔说他把财产都留在了这里。他似乎是委托了这家银行，一旦后代中有巫师出现，就将这笔财产转到这个人的名下。然后他把这个钥匙夹在第二封信里留给了我。”

妖精为他们打开一扇门，马里奥大大地吃了一惊。呈现在他眼前的不再是大理石大厅了，而是一条狭窄的石头走廊，两边插着许多熊熊燃烧的火把，把走廊照得灯火通明。石廊是一个陡峭的下坡，下边还有一条小铁路。

妖精吹了一声口哨，一辆小推车就沿着那条铁道朝他们猛冲过来，然后一个急刹车停在了他们面前。

格策一家人好不容易才爬进了小推车里，他们刚坐好妖精就让车子出发了。马里奥注意到这辆小推车实际上根本无须有人驾驶，它娴熟地在铁道上左转、右转，选择岔路口，咔哒咔哒地自己向前飞驰着。

马里奥觉得他们在迎面而来的冷风里越下越深。他几乎可以确信他们已经在地下很深了，因为他刚才看到路上经过了一片地下湖。

当小推车终于在一扇小门前停下来时，格策一家都觉得如释重负。他们比爬进来时更加笨拙地一个接一个爬出车子，然后靠在旁边的墙壁上不停喘着气。

妖精径直走向那扇小门，将钥匙插进锁眼中轻轻一转。看似厚重的门竟然轻巧地滑开了，一股浓浓的烟雾从里面冒了出来，等到烟雾散去之后，眼前的一切让格策一家倒抽了一口冷气。

成堆成堆的金币、银币，和更多的青铜币——他们站在由钱币堆积而成的一座山面前。

马里奥做梦都没有想到，他竟然会在一夜之间拥有这么多财富。


	4. 许尔勒阁下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于魔杖材质、杖芯参见老版Pottermore中罗琳提供的资料，以及吧里的翻译贴：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1560878342?see_lz=1 （弟弟的魔杖我私心用了自己在PM上面测出来的那一根）

 

马里奥从古灵阁出来的时候，兜里装满了叮当作响的钱币，它们正在口袋里雀跃着要求被花掉。

“金币是加隆，银币是西可。”罗伊斯先生解释说，这时他们已经成功在门口汇合了，“十七个银西可合一个金加隆，二十九个铜纳特合一个银西可，挺简单的吧？”

马里奥在心里默默算了半天，觉得被绕得头晕脑胀的，他决定还是在买东西的过程中慢慢适应这个任性的兑换比率。好在他口袋里现在有足够的钱币，可以在对角巷好好逛一番了。

他和马尔科在一家以店主弗洛林命名的冷饮店里买了两个大大的巧克力圣代，好心的弗洛林先生听说他们是从德国来霍格沃茨上学的，一高兴还给他们打了对折。罗伊斯先生则一定要拉着格策夫妇去破斧酒吧喝上一杯，声称要让他们尝尝魔法世界的酒。虽然格策先生对于英国居然也有能喝的酒这件事提出了异议，罗伊斯先生还是不由分说地把他拉走了，走之前还向马尔科再三强调不要打飞天扫帚的主意。

“知道啦——”马尔科故意拖着长声回答。

格策太太例行嘱咐了儿子几句，告诉他不要乱花钱之后，就匆匆忙忙地追着两位先生离开了。马里奥万分同情地看着妈妈的背影，实在不敢想象平时连喝上几杯德国黑啤都会醉的父亲，如果喝了魔法世界的酒会是什么样子。

等到大人们已经走得看不见了后，马尔科立刻拉着马里奥又扑向了火弩箭2.0的展示橱窗。

“快看它完美的流线型！”马尔科羡慕地贴在窗子上，鼻子里喷出的雾气把窗户都模糊了，“火弩箭能够在十秒之内加速到150英里，改良版比那还要快！我敢打赌至少有200英里！”

“我还是不能理解为什么你们会对一个比赛用具这么痴迷……”马里奥不解地说。

“等你再多了解一些就好了，魁地奇是十分令人着迷的！或许你应该先看一两场比赛。”马尔科说，眼睛仍然没有离开那柄扫帚，“而且飞天扫帚不仅仅是个比赛用具，它还是一种交通工具！我们总是喜欢互相比较飞天扫帚，就像麻瓜们经常会互相谈论汽车一样。”

“你们真的会骑着扫帚旅行？”马里奥好奇地问。

“当然会！以前还有飞毯，不过稳定性不高，而且速度又很慢……听爸爸说，飞毯现在只有在中东那边才会使用了。”马尔科叹了口气，又说，“说真的，我一点都不能理解他们为什么不让我们自带飞天扫帚去学校，我听说学校的扫帚还是横扫系列呢……”

马里奥发现马尔科似乎没法把注意力从飞天扫帚上移开，于是赶紧提醒他还有好多东西没有买。

“天哪，我居然忘了！妈妈特别叮嘱我要买五盎司龙肝带回去！”想到妈妈，马尔科一拍脑袋，立刻从橱窗前离开了。

他们风风火火地冲进坩埚店，按照学校的要求每人买了一只锡镴坩埚。随后他们光顾了对角巷上唯一一家药店，在里面各自都买到了一台黄铜天平和一架望远镜，还有一套水晶小药瓶。幸运的是，他们也买到了库存不多的龙肝，（“十七银西可一盎司？为什么英国的龙肝这么贵！”马尔科不满地嘟囔。）然后他们笨手笨脚地抬着手里的一堆东西站在了对角巷的大街上，思考着该怎么多长出几双手来搬东西。

“我们还剩下……课本，长袍和……”马里奥掏出清单核对着，“哦对了，还有魔杖！我们要不要先把东西放回酒吧？”

“好主意！我们还可以喝点饮料休息一下！”马尔科立刻举双手赞成。于是两个人把东西都扔进坩埚里，然后抬着各自的坩埚沿着对角巷往破斧酒吧走去。

“刚才你爸爸用来敲砖块的那根木棍就是魔杖？”马里奥好奇地问。

马尔科点了点头。“没错，而且每个人的魔杖都是独一无二的！说真的，我对魔杖太期待了，他们都说英国的奥利凡德是最好的！”

“可是那么长的魔杖是怎么放进衣服口袋里的？”

“是无痕伸展咒。”马尔科解释说，“我妈妈很擅长这个，它能够把口袋里的空间变得很大，这样就能装下很多东西了！我以前总想让妈妈教我，可她总是说我学咒语还太早……”

“说到无痕伸展咒……我竟然忘了身上就有一个施了咒语的袋子！”马尔科突然停了下来，把坩埚往地上一放就开始在自己的衣服兜里翻找。在找遍了身上的每一个口袋之后，他总算找出了一个巴掌大小的、皱皱巴巴的布袋。

“这下我们不用折回去了！”他胜利地举起那个小布袋说，“我们可以把东西都放进袋子里！”

马里奥怀疑地来回看了看地上堆着的两只坩埚和塞满了坩埚的东西，又看了看马尔科手里的小布袋。

“真的能行？”

“没问题！”马尔科自信地说。

他们两个把坩埚里的东西一股脑儿地都丢进了小布袋里面，然后齐心协力——当然是手脚并用地费了很大一番功夫——把那两口坩埚也塞了进去。

马里奥眼睁睁地看着那两只对于袋子来说过于巨大的坩埚消失在袋口，然后袋子满足地打了一个饱嗝，就自顾自地封上了。马尔科拎起袋子晃了两下，里面很快传来了沉重的东西碰撞的声音，于是他点点头表示满意，把袋子塞回了上衣口袋里。

 

“我真是搞不懂……”当他们第三次把几本厚厚的精装书搬到书店门口，放到已有的一堆书上面时，马尔科气喘吁吁地说，“为什么一年级就需要这么多书？而且还都是精装的……”

“大概……他们……也相信……知识就是……力量……”马里奥一下子把书放在地上，然后趴在那一小堆书上直喘气，“我们能把书也放到你的袋子里吗？”

“好像不行，我刚才试过了，它不肯打开。”马尔科坐在他的书堆上闷闷不乐地戳着那个袋子。

“连袋子都觉得太重了！”马里奥惨叫一声，摊开手脚躺在地上，觉得自己再也爬不起来了。

“需要帮助？”一个和蔼的声音响了起来。

马里奥爬起来一看，一名男巫正俯下身笑眯眯地看着他们。男巫有一头稍长的金色头发和一双炯炯有神的灰色眼睛，更奇妙的是，他的黑色长袍上竟然有点点的星光闪烁着。

“是的，先生。”马里奥点点头说，“我们的书太重了，没法搬回酒吧去。马尔科的袋子又装满了。”

马尔科挥了挥手里的袋子。

“啊，那是一个很巧妙的无痕伸展咒。”男巫笑着说，“而且，我想我能帮上忙。”

男巫抽出魔杖，对着两个小书堆挥了一下，从魔杖中立刻喷出了两条袋子，将两堆书分别捆成了两捆。然后他又一次挥动魔杖，两捆书从地上浮了起来。

“你们要将这些书送到哪里？”

“破斧酒吧！”两人异口同声。

男巫点了点头，对着那两捆书喊了声“破斧酒吧”，它们就从窗子离开了书店，往酒吧的方向飞走了。

“好了，酒吧老板会帮你们收着这些书的，不过一定要记得去吧台取。老汤姆年纪大了，总是容易忘事。”他抖了抖衣袖收起魔杖，依旧笑眯眯地说，似乎刚才所做的一切都稀松平常。

马里奥发现自己刚才一直都大张着嘴，于是赶紧把嘴巴闭上。

“谢谢您，先生！”马尔科在一旁感激地说。

“不用客气！如果你们能够好心不要和别人提起见过我，那我将非常感激。”男巫朝他们眨了眨眼，“我是来见一位老朋友的。”

说完他朝他们点了点头，走出书店，一眨眼就不见了。

“这人神神秘秘的，好奇怪。”马尔科看着门外说。

马里奥点了点头：“不过他人真好！”

即使那名男巫一出店门就消失了，他们还是站在那儿又看了一会儿，直到一名店员打断了他们。

“先生们，你们要的《魔法史》找到了！”店员说。

他们立刻跟着店员又一次走向那些高不见顶的书架。

“最后两本！”店员特别动用了一架可升降的梯子，才从书架最上排找到了两本灰扑扑的书递给他们，“现在已经很少有人用这版魔法史了，据说是因为巴沙特夫人在那场战役中差一点杀掉我们的救世主！要我说这根本是无稽之谈！巴沙特夫人写成这本书的时候，那些人恐怕还没生呢！而且巴沙特夫人和邓布利多先生的关系很好，是不可能为那个魔头服务的……”

本来他们还能从这个滔滔不绝的店员口中得知更多信息的，但是却被一个小鬼打断了。

说是小鬼可能也不大恰当，毕竟那个孩子看起来和他们差不多大。

“对不起，先生。请原谅我必须打断您，我想您应该知道要在别人读书的时候保持安静。”那个孩子说。

店员回头看了一眼，立刻止住了滔滔不绝的讲述。“抱歉打扰到您，许尔勒阁下！”他向那个孩子鞠了一躬，把书塞到马里奥和马尔科怀里，就指挥着梯子急匆匆地走了。

“阁下？”马尔科一脸怀疑地看向那个孩子，“这个词不是专门用来称呼总统的吗？连我都知道！”

马里奥发现男孩也有一头金发，不过和刚才那位男巫有所不同，更接近于淡金色。他的眉毛也是淡金的，远看时则感觉更像是白色的。

“如果你再多读一些书的话，就会发现‘阁下’这个词也可以用来称呼贵族。这个规律无论是在魔法世界还是麻瓜世界都适用。”男孩面无表情地说，“如果你们是想要探究我的身世的话。”

“还有，要是你们不会好好跟人说话的话，最好回去再找父母好好学学。”他啪地合上了手中的书，狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，然后从他们身边离开了。

马尔科从鼻子里哼了一声。“脾气真大！”

“也许我们的确打扰到他了。”马里奥有点不安地说。他还在努力地伸着脖子，试图看清男孩手里的书，几经尝试后他发现那是一本《二十世纪重要魔法事件》。“也许他就是比较爱学习的那一类。”

马尔科正在核对他们的购物清单，似乎没听见马里奥后面这句话。

“我们还差袍子和魔杖。”他用手指挨个扫过清单上的物品，在没有购买的两项上点了几下。

“我选魔杖！”马里奥脱口而出。

“和我想的一样！”马尔科笑嘻嘻地说。

 

魔杖，这是每位巫师都梦寐以求的。

巷子最后的一家商店又小又破，门上的金字招牌已经剥落，上面写着：奥利凡德：自公元前382年即制作精良魔杖。橱窗看上去很久没擦了，落满了灰尘，褪色的紫色软垫上孤零零地摆着一根魔杖。

他们打开门走进店里，从店堂后面的什么地方传来了一阵丁丁当当的铃声。店堂很小，除了一张破旧的长椅外什么也没有。店里的气氛十分安静，或者说静谧，这种感觉有点让人心里发毛，似乎在这家店的什么地方隐藏着不得了的神秘魔法。他们紧张地在长椅上坐下，为了找点事做，开始看眼前几乎码到天花板的几千个狭长的匣子。

“下午好。”一个轻柔的声音说。他们被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，马尔科甚至直接从椅子上跳了起来。随着一阵响亮的咔嚓咔嚓的声音，一个站在移动扶梯上的老头出现在他们面前。

老头有着一头白发和一对颜色很浅的银白色眼睛，那对眼睛看上去像两轮闪亮的月亮。

“您、您好……”马里奥拘谨地打着招呼。

“啊，是的。”老头说着从梯子上面走下来，“欢迎，远道而来的先生们。”

“我知道我一定会见到你，马里奥·格策先生，是的，我一直这样想。你继承了那个人的天赋，没错。当年他到这里来买走他的第一根魔杖，那简直就像是昨天发生的事。十一又四分之一英寸长，拥有凤凰羽毛，桤木做的，不易弯曲，是一根完美又忠诚的好魔杖。”

奥利凡德先生走到马里奥跟前，银白色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，看得马里奥汗毛都竖起来了。

“是魔杖选择巫师，格策先生。尽管那个人从未在英国上学，但是他来到这里挑选了他最得力的助手，我感到十分荣幸。他的声名早已遍布欧洲，即使是不列颠的巫师们也都知晓他的名字，而这不得不说有那根桤木魔杖的功劳。”

奥利凡德先生凑得更近了，鼻子都差点贴在他的脸上，马里奥甚至已经能够从他那双大眼睛里看到自己的倒影。好在奥利凡德先生这样盯了他一会儿之后，就立刻转过头去和马尔科说话了。

“啊，我也见过你母亲的魔杖，马尔科·罗伊斯先生。是的，非常荣幸，因为它来自一位瑞典的魔杖匠人。十又二分之一英寸长，花楸木的，杖芯是一根媚娃的头发，是根十分美妙的魔杖。”

“媚娃？”马尔科睁大双眼。

“是的，罗伊斯先生，看来这是一个小秘密。不过我相信你母亲会理解的，既然她已经知道你要来买一根魔杖的话。”奥利凡德先生眨了眨眼睛，然后从衣袋里掏出一卷印着银色刻度的卷尺，“那么两位先生，谁先来？”

马尔科离得更近，所以他被奥利凡德先生优先选择了。在奥利凡德先生的要求下，马尔科抬起胳膊以便卷尺为他测量尺寸，马里奥惊讶地发现那根卷尺竟然在自己工作着。

“试试这根。”奥利凡德先生从架子上取下一个盒子，并小心翼翼地打开，把里面的魔杖递了过来，“山毛桦木的，十英寸长，龙的神经，不易弯曲。”

马尔科接过来挥了一下，什么也没发生。奥利凡德先生摇了摇头，把魔杖从他手中夺走了。接着马尔科又试了两根，直到——

“山茱萸木，独角兽毛，十一又四分之三英寸长，柔韧有弹性。”

马尔科的魔杖忽然发出一阵红光，然后红光击中了一旁的柜台上的空鱼缸，把它打碎了。马尔科被吓了一跳，结结巴巴地道着歉，奥利凡德先生却显得十分兴奋。“啊，简直是绝佳的组合！好极了，好极了……”

他把那根魔杖重新装回盒子里，并且用牛皮纸包好，递给马尔科。“是魔杖选择巫师，罗伊斯先生。这根魔杖会十分适合你的。”

马尔科付给了他七个加隆，然后抱着那根魔杖坐回了长椅上。

“接下来，格策先生——”奥利凡德先生转向了马里奥，“让我们来看看你的魔杖。”

在卷尺测量尺寸的时候，奥利凡德先生一直在货架间穿梭，所用的时间要比马尔科长很多。就在马里奥担心他找不到一根适合自己的魔杖的时候，奥利凡德先生抱着一个长盒子回来了，卷尺则听话地在地上卷成了一团。

“试试看这个，黑檀木的，有龙的神经，十三英寸长，弹性不错。”

马里奥接过来挥了一下，尽管他觉得自己的动作像个木偶一样傻。什么也没发生，奥利凡德先生急匆匆地把那根魔杖收走了。

“再试试，梨木的，独角兽毛，十二又三分之一英寸长，相当坚固。”

马里奥刚拿到手里，还没来得及举起来，奥利凡德先生就立刻把它从他手中夺走了。

他试了一根又一根，试过的魔杖在柜台上堆得越来越高。马里奥一点都不知道到底什么样的魔杖才适合自己，似乎这些魔杖都打定主意不希望他成为它们的主人。

“没关系，没关系……”奥利凡德先生在货架中穿梭着，显得越来越高兴，“每位挑剔的顾客都能在我这里找到最完美的魔杖——让我想想——啊，有了！那么一定是这根。”

他抱着一个细长的盒子回来了。“山楂木，凤凰羽毛，十二又二分之一英寸长，相当柔顺。”

马里奥接过魔杖，忽然感觉魔杖在他手里自己动了。他举起右手——事实上是魔杖引导着他这么做的——然后把手举过头顶，从魔杖尖端突然迸发出一些星星，那些星星在他的头顶飞舞了两圈，忽然炸裂成一丛丛的星光散落下来，光芒在墙壁上投射下了跳动的影子。

马尔科大声喝彩着拍起手，奥利凡德先生笑着大喊：“没错，就是这个，太奇妙了！你果然继承了那个人的天赋。”

“对不起，我想知道您说的那个人是指——”马里奥小心翼翼地问。

“你会知道他的名字的，格策先生，在正确的时候，而不是从我这个魔杖匠人的口中。”奥利凡德先生帮他把魔杖包好，“记住，是魔杖选择巫师。你会和他一样成就一番大事的，格策先生。”

马里奥付了魔杖钱，奥利凡德先生鞠躬把他们送出了店门。

走出很远之后，马里奥仍然觉得奥利凡德先生在注视着他。他回头去看，却发现魔杖店的大门紧闭着，就像他们来时一样。


	5. 九又四分之三站台

 

格策一家觉得他们一定是这个车站里最奇怪的人。因为自从进入车站以来，他们一路上都引得过往的行人纷纷侧目。尽管英国是一个以绅士著称的国度，马里奥还是觉得那些人能忍住朝他们指指点点的冲动实在是太不容易了。

因为他们的行头的确惹眼得很。

他们推着一辆手推车，里面装着他要带去学校去的一个大大的箱子，箱子上还放着一只大号鸟笼，里面站着一只警觉的斑林鸮。马里奥已经给它起好了名字——格兰克，是他在一本书上翻到的，听上去和它威风的姿态十分相配。

假期的最后几天是在对角巷度过的。

为了避免往返于德国和英国之间的麻烦，格策一家一直住在破斧酒吧楼上的客房里，等到九月一日那天再把马里奥送到车站去。于是马里奥得以天天泡在对角巷里，他不光买到了合适的袍子，还在丽痕书店里读到了许多有趣的书，其中一本就是讲猫头鹰的。在书上他得知猫头鹰实际上是不需要收信地址的（尽管人们出于习惯常常写好了地址），它们总是非常神奇地能够把信准确地送到收信人的手中。

由于亲眼见证了儿子和猫头鹰交流的天赋，格策夫妇决定送给儿子一只真正的猫头鹰作为礼物，而马里奥在咿啦猫头鹰商店里一眼就相中了这只漂亮的斑林鸮。而后的几天里马里奥天天都和格兰克待在一起，好在酒吧老板和这里的女服务员都对于猫头鹰十分习惯，否则光是每天出现在房间内的死耗子就足够让人头疼的了。

罗伊斯先生和马尔科在买完东西的那一天就和他们分别了，按照马尔科的说法，爸爸要抓紧时间去拜访一位在英国的老朋友。据马尔科说，罗伊斯先生出差来伦敦的时候，英国巫师界的第二次大战还没有结束，而罗伊斯先生之所以能够逃脱食死徒的魔爪，安然无恙地回到德国，和这位朋友的帮助是分不开的。

不过，当格策一家站在国王十字车站的9站台和10站台中间的时候，还是不可避免地想到，罗伊斯先生临走之前是不是忘记告诉他们什么，比如敲墙上的哪几块砖之类的，否则他们怎么会拿着一张上面写着九又四分之三站台出发的车票，而车站里却根本没有这个站台号。

格策先生甚至试着问了问站台上的工作人员，结果那个警卫恼羞成怒，不停地追问他们是不是电视台搞的那种恶作剧访问，想让他当场出糗。马里奥也跑去查看了一下列车时刻表，结果发现没有一班列车是在11点发车的。

现在他们一筹莫展地站在这两个站台中间，手里还推着一个装着猫头鹰的大笼子，而格兰克叫声也已经越来越烦躁了。

“我还是建议您先吃一些午餐，少爷。车上的食物恐怕不会对您的胃口。”

“我还是想先上车再吃，已经快到11点了。我们在哪个站台来着？”

“九又四分之三站台，少爷。”

旁边有说话声传来，马里奥注意到对话中出现了“九又四分之三站台”，于是赶紧转过身去查看，结果发现了一个熟悉的身影——在丽痕书店遇到过的那个淡金色头发的男孩，他的身边还跟着一位老先生，正对他毕恭毕敬地说着话。

虽然上一次见面的情形不是那么愉快，马里奥还是决定去询问一下，总比在原地干等着错过开车时间要好。

“抱歉，打扰一下！请问您知道怎么去九又四分之三站台吗？”马里奥礼貌地问那位老先生。

“你也是去霍格沃茨上学吗？”老先生和蔼地问。

马里奥点了点头。

“啊，我们少爷也是。”老先生指了指那个男孩。

那位被店员称作“许尔勒阁下”的男孩显然认出了马里奥，并且也想起了那次不大愉快的会面。不过他只是无表情地向他点了点头，并没有戳破。

“我……我的父母都不是巫师，所以……”马里奥紧张地咽了口唾沫，生怕那个男孩会让这位老先生不要帮助自己。

“没关系，没关系……”老先生善解人意地说，“就算是巫师家庭的小孩，第一次也是不知道方法的，除非有人教他们。所以不用紧张，孩子。”

“别担心，你只要朝着第9和第10站台之间的隔墙走就行了。”老先生俯下身来指给他看，“别害怕，直接往里冲。要是觉得紧张，就小跑过去。”

“好……好吧。”马里奥说。

“你先走，我们少爷跟着你。”

格策夫妇也走了过来，把手推车交给了儿子。

“哦，我恐怕你们不能过去，先生和女士。这堵隔墙只允许有魔法的人通过。”老先生彬彬有礼地对格策夫妇说道。

于是格策夫妇只好提前拥抱了一下儿子，作为去学校前的告别。

“我会寄信给你们的，妈妈。”马里奥亲吻了一下妈妈的面颊，格策先生则拍了拍儿子的肩膀。

马里奥把小推车掉过头来准备好，眼睛拼命地盯着那堵墙——它看起来非常地结实。他开始推着车向隔墙走去，一路上还被涌向第9和第10站台的乘客挤来挤去，于是他加快脚步，一溜小跑着往那堵墙冲过去。

他跑得越来越快，那堵墙也越来越近了——他现在无法控制小推车再让它转向了——他离隔墙仅仅有一步之遥——他闭上眼睛准备撞上去——

然而什么也没发生。

他推着小车继续往前跑着。

马里奥停下脚步，睁开了紧闭的双眼，发现面前是一辆深红色的蒸汽机车，正停靠在挤满旅客的站台旁。列车上挂着一个标牌，上面写着： **霍格沃茨特快列车，十一点** 。他回过头一看，原本应该是隔墙的地方变成了一条锻铁拱道，上面写着： **9又3/4站台** 。

他成功了！

蒸汽机车的浓烟在叽叽喳喳的人群上空缭绕，猫头鹰此起彼伏地鸣叫着，格兰克也兴奋地连声尖叫着作为对不知哪只猫头鹰的回应。马里奥回过头去一看，姓许尔勒的那个男孩和那位老先生也穿过隔墙来到了站台，他赶紧过去道谢。

“谢谢您，先生！”马里奥感激地说。

“别客气，孩子。”老先生笑着回应。

“也谢谢你，上次见面不太愉快，是我们的错，还希望你不要介意。”马里奥说着伸出手，“我叫马里奥·格策，很高兴认识你！”

男孩似乎愣了一下，然后也伸出手来。“安德烈·许尔勒。”他们握了握手。

“嘿，马里奥！”

马里奥听到有人在喊自己的名字，于是匆匆和安德烈告别，往前跑去。

车站上人群熙熙攘攘，挤满了来送孩子上学的巫师父母们。在人群说话的嗡嗡声和拖拉笨重行李的嘈杂声中，马里奥成功分辨出了那个喊他的声音。

“马里奥！快到这儿来！”

他推着小车跑过去，果然看到了马尔科在朝他招手。

“看来爸爸忘记告诉你们来站台的方法了。”等到马里奥来到跟前，马尔科有些愧疚地说，“抱歉，爸爸总是这么粗心。”

“没关系！”马里奥笑着说，“我问对了人，所以成功了！猜猜我刚才看到了谁？”

“谁？”

“那个‘许尔勒阁下’！”

“他？”马尔科皱眉。

“别这样……”马里奥拍了拍他的肩膀，“要不是有他的帮助，我看我今天是别想在发车前进来了。我们先去找座位好吗？”

马尔科点了点头，两人齐心协力把他们的箱子搬了上去。

    

“我们还是快到站的时候再换上长袍吧？”他们终于在靠近车尾的地方找到了一间没人的包厢，把东西都放好之后，马尔科提议说，“现在就换上袍子总感觉怪怪的。”

“我也这么想。”马里奥点点头。

他们刚坐下不久，列车就鸣响汽笛，开始启动了。马里奥向窗外望去，母亲们正在朝孩子们挥着手，还有更小的孩子在追着火车往前跑，直到火车开始加速，他们被远远地抛在了后面。

火车拐了一个弯，车站和人群彻底看不见了。

“我要是能有一些巫师兄弟姐妹就好了。”马里奥把目光从窗外收回来，羡慕地小声说。

“等到你真的有了几个巫师哥哥或者姐姐的时候，你就不会这么想了。真的。”马尔科说，“小时候，我的姐姐们总是想方设法地试图把我打扮成妖精。”他摊了摊手。“而且有弟弟妹妹也没好到哪去，在另一个街区有一家姓凯尔的，他们家的小妹妹总是把厨房炸掉。塞巴斯蒂安每次看见我时都要抱怨，还特别羡慕我能够离开德国上学。他读的就是我爸爸的那一所，叫扎伯格的魔法学校，好多德国巫师都是从那里毕业的。”

“对了，你试过书上的咒语了吗？”马尔科问。

马里奥摇了摇头。“我之前一点都没接触过魔法，我担心自己学不来……”

“谁也不是天生就会的！”马尔科说，“不过既然我们已经在火车上了，应该可以使用魔法了吧？说实话，我看了魔咒课的书，对这个咒语特别感兴趣。”他指着书上标着“漂浮咒”的那一页。

“如果学会了这个，我就可以直接把吃的从桌子上移过来，这样就不用下床了！”他高兴地说，并且抽出了魔杖准备尝试。

包厢门突然被打开了，一个男孩的头探了进来。

“你们见到凯文了吗？”他问。

“凯文是谁？”马里奥和马尔科面面相觑。

“一个高高大大的男孩，你们看见他了吗？”

他们都摇了摇头。

“哦，好吧。”男孩看起来有点失落，“这已经是我问过的第二十三个包厢了。”他突然发现了马尔科举着的魔杖。

“你们是在练习咒语吗？”他感兴趣地问。

马尔科愣了一下，迟疑地点了点头。

“太好了！快让我见识见识！”男孩说完一屁股在旁边的座位上坐了下来。

马尔科清了清嗓子，又看了一眼咒语书，举起魔杖对着桌上铺着的桌布念道：“羽加迪姆——莱维奥萨——”

什么也没发生。

马里奥凑过去看了看，桌布根本就纹丝不动。

“看来失败了……”马尔科失望地说。

“原来你们试的是咒语书上的内容！这些咒语对于我们来说还挺难的，所以才需要上课去学。”男孩安慰马尔科。

但是马尔科看上去还是不怎么高兴。

“别这样，马尔科。你看我还一个咒语都不会呢，对魔法世界知道的也不多。”马里奥也安慰他。

“别难过了，给你们看点好玩的！”男孩兴奋地说，从兜里掏出了魔杖，“我就只会这一个咒语，是我表哥悄悄教我的，我不确定这次能不能成功，不过可以试试看——”他把魔杖指向自己的喉咙。“声音洪亮！”他念了出来。

再开口时，他的声音突然被放大了很多倍。

“凯文·格罗斯克罗伊茨！你给我出来！”

马里奥不得不紧紧捂上耳朵，并且觉得这声音已经巨大到整列火车都能听见了。

就像是为了验证马里奥的猜想，从火车前部突然传来一个同样巨大的声音。“朱利安——你给我回来！不许乱用咒语！”

男孩突然一缩脖子，赶紧说了声“悄声细语”解除了刚才的咒语。

“那个是我表哥，”他尴尬地说，“我……我得回去了！”他急匆匆地把魔杖塞回裤兜里。

“对了，我叫朱利安。”临出门前，他向他们伸出手，“朱利安·德拉克斯勒。”

“马里奥·格策。”

“马尔科·罗伊斯。”

他们也伸出手去和他握了握。

“能见到同样来自德国的同胞真好！”朱利安真诚地说。

“你怎么知道——”

“知道你们来自德国？”

他们点了点头。

“我看到了你们自带午餐里的白香肠！”朱利安得意地眨了眨眼。

“很高兴认识你们！”他朝他们笑了笑，拉开包厢门，又补充了一句，“真希望你们能分到拉文克劳，我表哥就是拉文克劳的级长！我知道也会去那儿的！”

“朱利安——”火车前部又传来了一声巨大的喊声。

“我真的得走了！那我们学校见！”他挥了挥手，匆匆忙忙地离开了。

    

“拉文克劳？那是什么？”马里奥一头雾水地问。

“是学院的名字。”马尔科解释说，“据说这个霍格沃茨魔法学校有四个学院……”还没等他说完，包厢门又一次被打开了。

“介意我坐这里吗？那个包厢实在是太吵了。”

马里奥抬头一看，发现是安德烈·许尔勒。

“你好，安德烈！我们当然不介意，快请坐！”马里奥回答说，并且用眼神制止了马尔科无声的抗议。

“谢谢。”安德烈把东西放好，坐了下来，然后他发现了一旁的马尔科。“哦，是你。”他朝马尔科点了点头，打开一本书把自己藏在了后面。马里奥发现那本书仍然是他在书店里看的那一本——《二十世纪重要魔法事件》。

马尔科愣了好一会儿，似乎不敢想象几周之前还有人讽刺过他说话不够礼貌，而这个讽刺他的人今天就十分不礼貌地几乎无视了他的存在。

“喂！”马尔科不满地喊他，“就这么无视别人也不够礼貌吧？”

安德烈放下了手中的书。“我不明白面对一个不礼貌的人为什么还要保持礼貌。”

“大概因为你是贵族？”马尔科讥讽地说。

“马尔科！”马里奥赶紧提醒他。

“我不明白，”马尔科不管不顾地说，“凭什么贵族就可以高高在上？现在明明就不再是纯血的天下了！”

“我也不明白！”安德烈一下站了起来，居高临下地看着马尔科，说话的口吻像个大人，“为什么希南·罗伊斯先生会教出这样一个儿子！”

马里奥第一次看见这个男孩发火，几次见面中他似乎一直是面无表情的样子。

“什……什么？”马尔科惊讶地睁大双眼，“你认识我爸爸？”

“马尔科·罗伊斯，你的父亲上周刚刚来拜访过。”安德烈说，又坐回到了位置上。

“可、可是……爸爸说他是去拜会救命恩人……”马尔科有点语无伦次。

“你的父亲，希南·罗伊斯先生十年之前曾经来过英国，当时他正在被食死徒追捕，是我的母亲救了他一命。”

马尔科愣住了。

马里奥也半天没有从震惊中缓过来。原来安德烈的母亲就是罗伊斯先生的救命恩人！

“对不起……我不该冲你发火……”许久之后，马尔科小声地说，“而且那天，我也不该那么冒冒失失的……”

“好吧，我原谅你了。”安德烈认真地看了马尔科一会儿，然后说，“而且那天我也有不对的地方，我不该迁怒你们的，对不起。我只是单纯地对那个店员的话感到不满罢了。我实在是搞不懂，已经过去好几年了，为什么他们还是不敢直呼伏地魔的名字。”

“伏地魔？”马里奥又听到了一个新名词。

“就是那天店员提到的那个魔头。”马尔科解释说。

马里奥似懂非懂地点了点头。

“这个故事说起来太长了，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以借给你几本这方面的书。”安德烈说。

“你现在看的这本呢？”马里奥好奇地问。

“也提到一些，但是不全面。大部分是讲英国魔法界的历史。”安德烈说。

包间里一时间没有人说话，气氛稍微有些尴尬。

“你的母亲现在还好吗？”马尔科打破了沉默。

“她已经去世了。”安德烈回答。

“我很抱歉……”

“没关系。”安德烈简短地说，然后他朝他们点了点头，又把自己藏进了那本书后面。

“我们继续之前的话题吧？”马里奥试着转移话题。

“哦……好、好的……我们说到哪儿了？”马尔科问。

“霍格沃茨有四个学院。”马里奥提醒他。

“对，霍格沃茨有四个学院，是我爸爸告诉我的。”马尔科总算恢复了过来，“分别是格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。他们都说格兰芬多是最好的，因为前校长邓布利多教授和现任校长麦格教授都是那所学院出来的！”

“其他那三个呢？”马里奥还是很好奇。

“拉文克劳的学生们头脑都很精明，赫奇帕奇的学生总是十分忠诚，而斯莱特林自古以来都被认为充满着阴险狡诈和黑魔法。”安德烈的声音从书后面传来，“我认为那些都是偏见，无论哪个学院都出过杰出的巫师和臭名昭著的败类，而且历史上最著名的巫师梅林就是斯莱特林的。”

“梅林是位斯莱特林？”马尔科惊讶地说。

安德烈放下书点了点头。

包厢门开了，是朱利安，他已经换上了校袍。

“嘿，你们还没换上袍子吗？”他探头进来说，“你们多了一个人？”他好奇地看着安德烈。

“安德烈·许尔勒。”安德烈站起来介绍自己。

“我叫朱利安，朱利安·德拉克斯勒。”他抓着安德烈的手握了握，“很高兴认识你！”

“我刚才在前面问过列车长了，我们就快到了！”朱利安说。

“你找到凯文了吗？”马里奥问。

“找到了，结果他居然是被表哥叫走了！”他有些不好意思地朝他们笑了笑，“我回包厢了，你们快把衣服换上吧！”

果然，在朱利安离开之后，列车上就响起了广播。

“再过五分钟列车就要到达霍格沃茨了，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”

马里奥朝窗外瞥了一眼，天已经黑了下来，远远地只能看见一些森林和丛山的剪影。他们三个脱下外衣，各自换上了学校要求的制服和黑色长袍，把魔杖揣进兜里。

列车放慢了速度，最后终于停了下来。学生们推推搡搡地纷纷拥向车门，来到一个又黑又小的站台上。夜晚的寒气使马里奥哆嗦了一下，马尔科在一旁不停地搓着双手，安德烈则看上去对这种天气已经习以为常了。

一盏灯突然出现在学生们的头顶上，一个声音大声喊着。

“一年级新生！一年级新生到这边来！”

他们抬起头，发现了一个巨人的身影。


	6. 分院帽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 分院帽的歌好难写，想了两天才想出来……希望这首歌能够表达出弱化学院之间的矛盾与界限，能够让学生更加团结的感觉
> 
> * 我们都有理由相信麦格教授在唱校歌时想起了邓布利多

 

如果不称之为巨人的话，马里奥就不知道该怎么称呼面前这个人了。那人比普通人要高上一倍，宽度至少有五倍，在微弱的灯光里似乎出奇地显得高大，而且看上去很 **粗野** ——借着灯光，马里奥能看见他纠结在一起的乱蓬蓬的黑色长发和胡须，它们几乎遮住了他大部分脸庞。巨人提着灯笼的手足有垃圾桶盖那么大，一双穿着皮靴的脚像两只小海豚。

“还有一年级新生吗？”巨人大声喊着，“当心你们的脚下，好了！一年级新生跟我来！”

在巨人的带领下，他们连走带滑，磕磕绊绊地沿着一条陡峭狭窄的小路往下坡走去。也许是被巨人的身形震慑了，一路上都没有人说话，安静得只能听见彼此的呼吸声。小路两边一片漆黑，除了灯光照亮的部分，其余的都看不清楚。

“拐过这个弯，你们就要第一次看见霍格沃茨了！”巨人回过头喊道。

他们跟着他拐过一个弯，然后——

“噢——！”大家都不由自主地发出了惊叹。

小路的尽头突然出现了一片开阔的湖泊，湖的对岸是一座高高的山峰，上面耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗户在星空下闪烁着。

“每条船上不能超过四个人！”巨人指着停泊在岸边的一队小船对他们说。

马里奥、马尔科和安德烈一起上了一条小船，朱利安似乎也想上来，不过考虑到如果凯文也上来就超人数了，于是他和那个大个子男生去找他的表哥了。

“都上船了吗？”巨人自己坐在了一艘船上，“那好，我们前进了！”

一队小船立刻出发了，船体划破了平静的湖面向前方驶去。大家都抬头望着直耸入云的巨大城堡，一时间都忘记了说话，尤其是当他们接近山体时，城堡就像是伫立在他们头顶上方。

“低头！”当第一批小船靠近一处峭壁时，巨人大声提醒。他们赶紧低下头去，小船载着他们穿过湖面，又穿过悬崖上垂坠着的常春藤蔓，来到了一处隐秘的开阔入口。他们驶入入口，又沿着一条漆黑的隧道来到了城堡地下，最后到达了一个类似地下码头的地方。

小船停稳后，学生们陆续地下了船，来到小鹅卵石铺成的地面上。之后他们在巨人提着的灯笼的照耀下攀登了一会儿，经过一条山岩中的隧道，最后终于到达了城堡阴影下的一片平坦潮湿的草地。

他们登上一段石头台阶，停在一扇巨大的橡木门前。

“都到齐了吗？”巨人问，同时默默地清点着人数。在确认一年级新生都在之后，他举起一只硕大的拳头，在城堡的大门上敲了三下。

大门立刻打开了。

一个身穿黑色长袍的男巫出现在门前。男巫有一头黑发，脖子上还围着一条灰色的围巾，他面带微笑地看着他们，使人感觉如沐春风。

“一年级新生，勒夫教授。”巨人说。

“谢谢你，海格。”男巫笑着对那位名叫海格的巨人点了点头，“这里就交给我吧，我带他们进去。”

他把大门彻底拉开，一个巨大的门厅显露出来。

和古灵阁一样，门厅周围的石墙上插满了熊熊燃烧的火把，天花板高得几乎看不到顶。门厅的正面是一段豪华的大理石楼梯，看起来直接通向楼上。

他们跟着勒夫教授一起沿着大理石铺成的地板往前走去。右边的大门里传来了嗡嗡声，似乎有几百号人同时在里面说话，马里奥猜那可能是其他年级的学生们。然而他们却没有进去，而是被带领着走进大厅另一头的一个小房间里。

“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”勒夫教授说，“开学宴会马上就会开始，不过在你们入座之前，首先要确定一下你们都会进入哪一所学院。”

“四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，也都培育出了杰出的巫师。在你们就读期间，你们的出色表现会给学院加分，违反校规则会扣分。到年终的时候，获得最高分的学院将会捧起学院杯，这是非常高的荣誉。所以，我希望无论你们分到哪一所学院，都能够尽力去为学院争光。”

“再过几分钟，分院仪式就会在全校师生面前举行，不过在此之前，还请大家稍等片刻。”勒夫教授朝他们点了点头，“等到那边准备好了，我就过来接你们。”

他转身离开了。

“这个勒夫教授看起来会是个好老师。”马里奥看着他离开的背影说。

马尔科也点了点头表示赞同。

“不过千万不要小看他，”安德烈在一旁说，“这位教授是霍格沃茨的副校长，对于黑魔法防御术的造诣很深，格斗方面也很厉害。据说他的课会比较难，所以不要以为他好对付。”

“他们要怎么才能确定我们属于哪个学院呢？”马里奥听到朱利安在后面问。

大家都摇摇头，这次连安德烈都答不上来了，看来没人告诉过他关于分院的知识。

“不会是让我们在全校师生面前展示魔法吧！”马尔科倒吸了一口气说。

听到这话，大家立刻炸开了，不安地窃窃私语着。其中一些来自麻瓜家庭的小孩，包括马里奥，都觉得自己一个咒语都不会，一定会被退学……

就在这时，一件怪事发生了。

从他们背后的墙上突然蹿出二十来个幽灵。他们都是半透明的，在火光中显出珍珠白的颜色。他们一边在半空中滑过房间，一边彼此交谈着，其中一个很快发现了房间里的这些一年级新生。

“啊，新生们！”一个穿着轮状皱领紧身衣的幽灵高兴地向他们大喊。

“是在准备接受测试吧？”另一个胖胖的幽灵和蔼地问。

大家都点了点头，“测试”这个词让他们觉得更加不安了。

“希望你们能分到赫奇帕奇！”胖幽灵说，“我以前就在那！”

“格兰芬多欢迎你们！”紧身衣的幽灵立刻补了一句。

幽灵们飘过房间，穿过对面的墙壁不见了。

“现在排成单行，”勒夫教授回来了，对他们说，“跟我来。”

 

马里奥从来不知道世界上竟然有如此奇妙的地方。

整个礼堂富丽堂皇，成千上万只蜡烛飘在半空中，把礼堂照得透亮。礼堂的天花板闪烁着点点星光，间或有稀疏的云朵飘过，星光被遮挡而后又重新显露出来。这样的画面实在太过真实了，让人很难相信那上面真的有天花板的存在。

礼堂里有四张长桌，桌子上摆着金光闪闪的盘子和酒杯，桌子旁坐满了穿着巫师袍，戴着尖帽子的学生们。在礼堂上首的台子上另外摆着一张长桌，桌子后面坐着男巫和女巫们，看起来那是教师们的席位。在长桌前面还有一个展翅的金色猫头鹰形状的讲台，几支蜡烛飘在上方不停地浮动着。

勒夫教授将一年级新生带到教师席位旁，让他们面对着全体高年级的学生们排成了一排。然后他往他们面前放了一个四脚凳，大家立刻都盯着那个凳子。随后，勒夫教授又在上面放上了一顶尖顶的巫师帽。

马里奥觉得妈妈一定不会喜欢这顶帽子。因为它看上去脏极了，灰扑扑的，磨得都褪了色，而且还打着补丁。

礼堂里瞬间鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都集中在了那顶帽子身上。

接着，帽子突然扭动起来。它裂开了一道口子，然后用这个看上去像嘴的口子唱了起来——

> **欢迎，欢迎，魔法界的未来们，**
> 
> **一年的时光是多么短暂，**
> 
> **上一次分院好像还是昨天。**
> 
> **虽然我不算漂亮，**
> 
> **但我曾经属于格兰芬多本人，**
> 
> **你们脑海中的任何一个念头，**
> 
> **都逃不过我的窥探。**
> 
> **如果你仗义勇敢，**
> 
> **那么也许你属于格兰芬多；**
> 
> **如果你正直忠诚，**
> 
> **赫奇帕奇将成为你的家园；**
> 
> **如果你渴望知识，**
> 
> **拉文克劳会使你更加睿智；**
> 
> **如果你寻求力量，**
> 
> **斯莱特林们将会为你助航。**
> 
> **但是千万、千万不要被这些词语迷惑，**
> 
> **它们并不能完全代表你的品格。**
> 
> **尽管我必须要为你们分院，**
> 
> **但你们之间不应就此离散，**
> 
> **请牢记只有团结才能面对艰险，**
> 
> **四巨头建校的初衷不应消减。**
> 
> **现在我就在你们面前，**
> 
> **请戴上我吧，**
> 
> **我会告诉你们属于哪个学院。**

 

帽子唱完歌之后，所有人都鼓起掌来。帽子向四张餐桌一一鞠躬，然后就静止不动了。

“看来我们只要戴上帽子就行了。”马里奥松了口气说。

“不过看起来这顶帽子的要求也不低啊……”马尔科则表示了担忧。马里奥不得不承认他说的有道理，他不由得想到，万一他戴上帽子之后，帽子仔细思考了半天还是觉得他不适合学习魔法呢？毕竟他来自一个麻瓜家庭，万一他的魔力不够……

就在马里奥胡思乱想的时候，勒夫教授展开了手中的一卷羊皮纸。“我叫到名字的人，请坐到凳子上，戴上帽子听候分院。”他说。

“阿隆·拉姆塞！”

一个深棕色头发的男孩从队列中站了出来，不紧不慢地走到凳子跟前坐下，把帽子扣在了头上。片刻的停顿之后——

“ **赫奇帕奇** ！”帽子大声喊道。

右边的一桌人立刻朝他鼓掌欢呼，欢迎他入座。之前遇到过的那个胖胖的幽灵也在向这位赫奇帕奇新生致意。

“奥斯卡！”

“ **拉文克劳** ！”这次是左手边第二桌在欢呼。

“大卫·阿拉巴！”

“ **格兰芬多** ！”最右边的一桌人鼓起了掌。

“朱利安·德拉克斯勒！”

朱利安显得十分紧张，他跌跌撞撞地走出队列，来到凳子前戴上帽子。帽子对于他来说太大了，直接把他的眼睛都给遮上了。这次停顿的时间显得有点太长了，礼堂里从鸦雀无声渐渐变得充满了低声的窃窃私语。马里奥觉得，这一次帽子似乎有些拿不定主意，不知道应该把朱利安分到哪个学院才比较合适。经过漫长的等待之后，终于——

“ **斯莱特林** ！”帽子又一次大喊。

朱利安似乎愣住了，他足足在凳子上坐了十秒钟，才想起来应该摘下帽子到学院桌那儿去。他脸色惨白，一头撞进了礼堂最左边欢迎他的斯莱特林学生中间。与此同时，赫奇帕奇餐桌前的凯文正在朝他那边张望，另一个拉文克劳的高年级学生也在担忧地望着那边，看来那就是朱利安口中的“表哥”了。

“安德烈·许尔勒！”

安德烈走到凳子跟前，把帽子往头上一扣，还没等碰到他的头发，帽子就大喊：“ **斯莱特林** ！”他立刻走到最左边的桌子前，和朱利安坐到一起去了。

剩下的人已经越来越少了，马里奥能感觉到马尔科在他身后不安地动来动去，而他自己也变得越来越紧张。万一大家都已经分完院了还没有叫到他的名字怎么办？他们会不会告诉他说，一切都弄错了，他其实应该回到德国去上一所麻瓜中学？

“马尔科·罗伊斯！”

马尔科紧张地走过去戴上帽子。

“ **赫奇帕奇** ！”帽子很快做了决定。

马尔科朝马里奥做了一个加油的手势，然后就坐到赫奇帕奇的桌子前去了。

随后，杰克·威尔希尔被分到了赫奇帕奇，马蒂奥·达米安被分到了格兰芬多，法比安·德尔夫被分到了拉文克劳……本·特纳……德扬·洛夫伦……最后——

“马里奥·格策！”

马里奥赶紧走上前去，并且在心里不停地告诉自己不要紧张。然后他坐上凳子，把帽子戴好，陷入了帽子里的黑暗。

“啊，又是一个难题。”他听到耳边有个细微的声音在说，“不容易。很有勇气，又很重感情……天分很高，心地也不坏——啊，是的，还有急于证明自己的愿望。那么，让我来想想，该把你分到哪里呢？”

马里奥有些迷惑地等着帽子作出决定。

“你有自己向往的学院吗？”帽子在一番斟酌之后，竟然对他发问了。

“我不知道，”马里奥在心里说，“如果一定要让我自己选的话……勒夫教授是哪个学院的？”不知为何，他一见到勒夫教授就觉得很有好感，大概是因为这位教授的某些气质有点像他爸爸。

“他从未在英国上过学，不过如果今天是他坐在这里让我分院的话，那么我想应该是勇于探索的格兰芬多。”帽子回答他。

“那就去格兰芬多！”马里奥不再迟疑。

“那么，如你所愿。”帽子轻声说，然后他听到了——“ **格兰芬多** ！”

马里奥觉得如释重负。他摘下帽子，两腿微微颤抖着走向最右边的桌子，那里的学生们已经全体起立在欢迎他了。

“欢迎加入格兰芬多！”一个小个子男生走过来，向他伸出手，“我是菲利普·拉姆，格兰芬多的级长。”马里奥和他握了握手，并且在他的带领下找到了一个空位。

坐下之后，他终于可以好好地看看主宾席了。那位叫海格的巨人坐在离他们最近的角落，此刻正在用一个巨大的木头杯子喝着酒。主宾席的中央坐着一位一看就年纪很大的女巫，她穿着一条墨绿色的绒质长袍，神情看起来十分严肃。马里奥立刻想到这个人一定不好对付。

“那是我们的校长，米勒娃·麦格。”菲利普向他介绍，“别看她那么严肃，她对学生们可是非常关心的。如果没有她，外国的学生们是没有机会进入霍格沃茨学习的。”

 

台上只剩下最后一名待分配的学生了。

这位名叫伊尔卡伊·京多安的新生被帽子分到赫奇帕奇之后，勒夫教授就卷起羊皮纸，拿起分院帽离开了。马里奥低下头看着面前空荡荡的盘子，忽然觉得自己饿极了，似乎午餐时吃着从德国带来的白香肠已经是上个世纪的事了。

米勒娃·麦格从椅子上站了起来，她轻轻地敲了敲面前的玻璃杯，礼堂里立刻安静了下来。

“欢迎，”她朝学生们绽开了一个温暖的笑容，“欢迎大家来到霍格沃茨魔法学校，无论是新生，还是老生们！”她挨个向四个学院桌点头致意。

“我知道你们已经饥肠辘辘了，但是在大家敞开肚皮享受晚餐之前，我还是得认真地强调几件事，以免你们吃饱喝足之后会容易忘记。”她稍稍恢复了严肃的面孔，“请一年级新生注意，学校场地上那片林区禁止任何学生进入。还有，管理员穆尔先生也再次要我提醒大家，课间不要在走廊里施魔法，这种行为每年都会给沃尔法特医生增加许多额外的负担。最后，魁地奇球员的选拔将在第一周最后一天举行，有意向的同学请联系各学院级长。”

“现在，好好享用晚餐吧！”麦格教授说完一挥手，所有的餐盘里立刻都堆满了食物。

马里奥目瞪口呆，他从来没见过桌子上一下子摆出这么多他喜欢吃的东西。烤牛肉、烤羊腿、猪排、烤马铃薯……甚至还有德国煎香肠、意大利面、可丽饼等照顾各国学生口味的食物，不知出于什么奇怪的原因，有个盘子里还摆着一堆小豌豆型的糖果。

“是比比多味豆，字面意思的什么口味都有。”坐在马里奥旁边的大卫·阿拉巴开口说，“我在火车上吃过，当时他们一定要让我吃一粒灰色的豆子，结果是胡椒味儿的！”

于是马里奥避开了那盘豆子糖果，把其余的食物每样都拿了一些，开始大嚼特嚼起来。

“每年的这个时候我都觉得非常怀念。”之前遇到过的穿轮状皱领的幽灵有些难过地说，“虽然我已经不需要进食了，我还是很怀念美食的味道。”

“尼克，说真的，你不来上一点儿吗？”坐在他们对面不远处的一个高大男生对那个幽灵说，他有着一头纯正的金发，还有一张一看就属于日耳曼人的脸。

“不了，谢谢你，曼努。”幽灵说，“我不想打扰大家用餐的兴致，你们不会喜欢的。”

“那是差点没头的尼克，我们格兰芬多的幽灵。”菲利普小声地告诉马里奥，“不过他比较喜欢大家称呼他尼古拉斯·德·敏西-波平顿爵士。”

“别的学院也有幽灵吗？”马里奥想起了刚才赫奇帕奇桌上的胖幽灵。

菲利普点了点头。“赫奇帕奇学院的是胖修士，格雷女士是拉文克劳的幽灵，至于斯莱特林的，我想你看一眼就知道他为什么叫血人巴罗了。”

马里奥朝斯莱特林的桌子看去，发现桌旁飘着一个很可怕的幽灵。他瞪着呆滞的眼睛，形容枯槁，长袍上沾满了银色的血斑。

他突然觉得自己吃不下了。

好在这时麦格教授已经站起来了。

“现在，在大家就寝之前，让我们一起唱一下校歌。”麦格教授说着拿出了魔杖，“大家可以选择自己喜欢的曲调。”

“预备，唱！”

礼堂里立刻充满了震耳欲聋的歌声，由于几乎很少有两个相同的调子，这首歌无论在谁听起来都像是一场灾难。不过大家仍然坚持着七零八落地完成了演唱，最后只有分属两个不同桌子的双胞胎用同一个调子缓缓地唱完了。马里奥注意到那对双胞胎一个在赫奇帕奇，另一个则就在格兰芬多。

“谢谢大家，现在可以回宿舍了。”麦格教授说，悄悄地擦了擦已经湿润的眼睛。

学生们开始陆陆续续地离开餐桌。马里奥跟着菲利普和一群一年级新生，穿过噪杂的人群，走出礼堂，登上了大理石楼梯。也许是因为吃得太饱，他觉得自己困极了，恨不得立刻躺在地上睡过去。

“我们到了。”在不知道爬上了多少级楼梯之后，菲利普终于说。

走廊的尽头挂着一幅肖像画，画面上是一个非常富态的穿着一身粉色裙装的女人。

“口令？”她问。

“虎斑猫。”菲利普回答。

只见这幅画摇摇晃晃地向前移去，露出墙壁上的一个圆形洞口。他们都从洞口爬了进去，来到了一个温暖舒适的休息室。

“这就是格兰芬多的公共休息室。女生请上右手边楼梯，男生左手边。你们的名字和对应的床号已经标在了床头上，请注意查看，你们的行李也已经放好。那么，祝大家晚安！”

菲利普的话音刚一落，他们就乱哄哄地冲向了自己的寝室。在一片混乱中，马里奥成功地找到了自己的床铺，他的床就在大卫的右边。

困意立刻如潮水般涌来。

换好衣服之后，他一句话也不想再说，立刻把自己陷进柔软的被子里睡着了。 


	7. 德意志俱乐部

 

马里奥很快就发现，要想在霍格沃茨生活，他需要学习和掌握的还有很多很多——譬如如何才能记住城堡楼梯的变化。

开学第一天的早上，他，马里奥·格策，作为宿舍里第一个起床的人，抵达昨天他们用餐的礼堂时，大家已经都吃完饭开始陆陆续续地离开了。好在他不用委屈为什么没人告诉他关于楼梯会变的这件事，因为他在迷路的途中遇到了马尔科，这个出身不是麻瓜家庭的小巫师同样搞不定这些楼梯。而且很快他们就发现，同病相怜的人还有第三个——安德烈·许尔勒。

“安德烈？你怎么也会迷路？”马尔科震惊地看着眼前这个白眉毛。

“为什么我就不能迷路？”一大早就遇挫的安德烈显然没什么好脾气。

“呃，因为……你看上去对霍格沃茨很了解？昨天你一直给我们做科普来着。”马里奥说。

“那只是因为我从小就在英国，所以听说过很多关于学校的事而已。”安德烈撇撇嘴，“但是没人跟我说过分院和楼梯的事！也许他们都认为这种事学生们早就该知道，根本不用多说。”

“现在我们在哪？”马尔科四下张望着。

“也许是在三楼，”马里奥趴在扶手边上往下看，数着楼层数。他们三个现在站在一个三面都是扶手的平台上，唯一没有扶手的那一面是一扇关着的木头门。安德烈推了推那扇门，发现门被锁死了。

“我记得我刚刚是从塔楼上下来的，在五楼遇到了一个会动的楼梯，直接把我送到了这里。”马里奥说，“你们呢？”

“我是从地下一层过来的，本来我直接上楼就能找到礼堂的……但是我走岔路了，楼梯一直往上，等我再出来就是这儿了。”马尔科懊恼地说。

“我们的公共休息室在湖底，穿过湖底走廊过来是一间地下室。”安德烈说，“那间地下室出口太多了，也许我走错了。”

“你们的公共休息室也在地下？”马尔科感兴趣地问。

安德烈点了点头。“格兰芬多和拉文克劳的公共休息室分别在城堡的两座高塔上，赫奇帕奇和斯拉特林的就在地下。”他说，“我觉得你们都有必要去图书馆借一本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，对学校加深一下了解。”

“我们可不像你那么爱读书。”马尔科摊手。

“那是因为你的脑子只有一颗比比多味豆那么大。”安德烈反唇相讥，“而且你别随便代表马里奥，马里奥会去借来看的。对不对，马里奥？”

“当然！”马里奥笑嘻嘻地说，“不过我更想借你的那一本，我知道你已经快看完了！”

“你怎么知道？”安德烈惊讶地问。

“直觉！”马里奥朝他眨了眨眼睛。马尔科则在一旁不满地小声嘟囔着：“既然这样那我们根本就不用看，不懂的地方问你不就好了……”

安德烈装作没听到马尔科的话。

“那我们现在怎么办？”马里奥提出一个很现实的问题。

“等下一次楼梯再上来？”马尔科立刻说。

“万一那个楼梯不是去一楼的呢……”马里奥有点担心。

“那就只好随机应变了。”安德烈叹了口气说，“现在只有这么一个办法了。”

好在不久之后就来了一个楼梯，而这个楼梯又刚好停在了一楼。三个人飞奔下楼梯的时候简直不敢相信自己的好运，不过他们本应想到好运不会一直持续的。

 

当他们抵达礼堂的时候，里面已经没有多少学生了，而且餐桌上也没剩下多少食物——就连麦片粥也只剩了个底。马里奥不禁发出了一声哀嚎，他喜欢的所有食物都没有剩下，留在盘子里没动的大部分是一些奇奇怪怪的糖果，没人知道这些糖到底是什么味道，吃下去之后会怎样。

就在他们抱怨没剩下什么能吃的食物时，礼堂左边忽然传来一阵骚乱，一小撮人聚集在斯莱特林的餐桌前，似乎围着什么人在讨论着。他们凑过去一看，发现被围着的人是朱利安。

朱利安正坐在桌子边，眼睛哭得红红的，餐盘里的食物一口没动。他的旁边坐着凯文，还有那位表哥——他的胸前别着一枚蓝色的级长徽章，从围观的学生口中马里奥知道了他姓赫韦德斯。

“事情没那么严重。”凯文安慰朱利安。

“你懂什么！”朱利安眼泪汪汪地瞪着他，“我一直盼着和贝尼分到一个学院里！自从五年前贝尼进了拉文克劳，我就一直在盼着这一天！结果……”他想到伤心处，又哭了出来。

“听我说，朱利安。就算你不在拉文克劳，你也可以天天来找我啊。”贝尼拍着他的背。

“可……可是，那不一样……”朱利安抽泣着说，“从小你就……给我……给我讲拉文克劳……我一直以为……一直以为我是属于拉文克劳的……结果现在……我们……我们都没法在一个公共休息室了……而且斯莱特林……”

他越想越委屈，哭得更厉害了。

就在马里奥和马尔科还愣在原地不知所措的时候，安德烈已经从人群中挤了过去。他拍了拍朱利安的肩膀，从兜里掏出了一张五边形卡片递了过去。

“这是……”朱利安一脸茫然地接过来一看，立刻瞪大了眼睛，“梅林？他……他居然是一位斯莱特林？”

安德烈点了点头。“所以斯莱特林也不错，对不对？”

“对啊，朱利安！”凯文赶紧在一旁说，“而且现在学院之间也不像过去分得那么严格，你还是可以去贝尼那里看他的。”

“朱利安，”贝尼摸了摸他的头，柔声说，“我不可能永远都陪在你身边啊。”

朱利安抬起头愣愣地看着贝尼，几秒钟之后，他吸了吸鼻子，朝表哥重重地点了点头。“我明白了，贝尼。”

“好孩子。”贝尼笑着拍了拍他的肩，“快去准备上课吧，再不走要迟到了。”

围观的人群三三两两地散开了，朱利安也在凯文的陪伴下去找第一节课的教室了。贝尼则留下来和安德烈说了一会儿话。

“刚才谢谢你的帮忙。”贝尼朝安德烈伸出了一只手，“本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。”

“安德烈·许尔勒。”安德烈也伸出手和他握了握。

“你就是许尔勒？”贝尼看上去有些惊讶，“我听说过许尔勒家族的小少爷会在今年入学，不过分到斯莱特林还是有点……让我感到意外。”

“斯莱特林没什么不好。”安德烈耸了耸肩说，“现在已经不是 **那个时期** 了。”

“的确如此，让你见笑了。”贝尼说，“朱利安是在我身边长大的，被我宠得有些不够独立。能麻烦你平时多照顾他一些吗？”

“没问题。”安德烈回答得很干脆。

“谢谢，请允许我在离开之前向许尔勒家族表示敬意。”贝尼说着朝许尔勒鞠了一躬，然后向他点了点头，转身离开了礼堂。

“他怎么也对你毕恭毕敬的！”安德烈回到他们身边时，马尔科惊讶地说。

“因为许尔勒家族比较古老。”安德烈简单地回答。“不说这个了，你们要不要带个巧克力蛙去上课？”他从兜里掏出两盒巧克力递过来，“免得上课的时候饿晕过去。”

马里奥接过那个五边形的盒子，打开一看，里面趴着一只硕大的青蛙形状巧克力。

“这个巧克力蛙还真是字面含义啊。”马里奥笑着说。

“你什么时候还带了这个？”马尔科边拆盒子边问。

“昨天临睡前打赌赢的，早上就带出来了。刚才第一盒就拆出了梅林，正好用上。”安德烈打开盒子，结果里面的巧克力青蛙一下子蹦了出来，跳到地上溜走了。

“真倒霉，遇到一只这么机灵的。”安德烈说，“刚才拆的时候还好好的。”

“马里奥，你的卡片上是谁？”马尔科问。

马里奥这才发现每盒巧克力蛙里还附赠一张卡片，他在青蛙下面找到了那张五边形卡片，发现上面是一位年纪很大的巫师，长着一根歪扭的长鼻子，还戴着一副半月形的眼镜，他长长的头发和胡须都是银白色的。卡片下面写着一个名字： **阿不思·邓布利多** 。

“是邓布利多。”马里奥说。

“好吧，我已经有很多张邓布利多了。”马尔科说，“你也可以开始收集卡片了，集齐一套值不少钱呢！”

马里奥把卡片翻过来仔细读着上面的文字。“他是霍格沃茨的前校长！”他惊讶地喊了出来。

“是前前任。”安德烈纠正他，“在麦格教授之前，霍格沃茨还有过一位校长。他也是一位很伟大的巫师。”

“哦，好吧……看来我真的需要借一下你那本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》了。”马里奥说。他把卡片又翻回到正面，惊讶地发现邓布利多不见了。

“他……他不见了！”

“我忘记告诉你了，巫师世界的照片都是会动的。”马尔科抱歉地说，“别担心，他一会就会回来的。”

安德烈朝四周看了看，发现礼堂里只剩下他们三个了。“你们上午都是什么课？”

他们赶紧把课表掏出来看了看。

“魔咒课。”马里奥说。

“我的也是魔咒课。”马尔科说。

“我是魔药课，看来我得赶紧去地下室了。”安德烈说完立刻跑走了。

“我们中午还在礼堂见好吗？”马里奥朝他跑远的背影大喊，也不知道安德烈听没听到。

现在礼堂里只剩下他们两个了。

“呃，好吧……那么……魔咒课的教室怎么走？”马尔科在一旁尴尬地问。

马里奥难以置信地看着他：“我以为你知道！”

 

虽然第一节课就迟到，兰帕德教授却没有为难他们，他只是提醒他们定向咒的那一节课一定要好好听，然后就让他们到教室后面找位置去了。好在第一节魔咒课也没有讲什么实质性的内容，只是简单地介绍了一下魔法和咒语。当问到大家都想学习什么咒语的时候，马里奥立刻表示对无声咒特别感兴趣，他觉得不用喊出咒语就能施魔法特别酷，马尔科则对他的漂浮咒依然念念不忘。

兰帕德教授告诉他们，无声咒是一种高难度的魔法，要到高年级才有机会学，而巫师中有很多人可能一辈子也学不会无声咒。不过兰帕德教授也给出了一个好消息——再过几周，他们就可以着手学习漂浮咒了。也许是因为这个消息，马尔科整个上午都显得非常开心，甚至在拿到一张奇怪的字条时，还面带微笑地向那个带来字条的高年级学生大声道谢，整个走廊都听到了他的声音。

其实那个字条看上去很普通，然而怪就怪在，当马尔科收到那张字条的时候，马里奥也从别人手中收到了一个 **一模一样** 的。

字条上只有一行字： **请于晚上七点到六楼左手边教室** 。

字条没有落款，递给他们字条的人也一不留神就不见了。他们一头雾水，这种疑惑在安德烈和他们汇合的时候达到了顶峰。

安德烈找到他们时，马里奥和马尔科正坐在赫奇帕奇的餐桌旁准备吃午餐。由于赫奇帕奇的学生们一直以来都以宽容友好著称，所以他们一致猜测，或许别的学院的学生坐在这里吃饭也不会被拒绝，而当他们看到本德双胞胎也一起坐在这张桌子前时，更加确定了自己的猜想。

“你们有没有收到一张字条？”安德烈开门见山地问。

马里奥和马尔科动作一致地点了点头，然后都把自己的那张拿出来给他看。“请于晚上七点到六楼左手边教室。”安德烈把两张一模一样的字条挨个看了看，读了出来，“果然和我的是一样的。”

“到底是谁特意要找我们三个？”马尔科皱着眉问，“不会是因为迟到的事，兰帕德教授要特别罚我们吧……“

“我确定不会。”安德烈说。

“为什么？”马尔科问。

“因为我没迟到。”安德烈干脆地说。

马尔科立刻没词了，为了掩饰尴尬，他只好拿着勺子舀了一口汤。

“我说，我们为什么不直接去看看呢？”马里奥提议说，“既然他们这么千方百计地通知我们，还用这种麻烦的方式，不去看看好像有点可惜。”

“我不觉得这是个好提议，”安德烈说，“我们连对方是谁都不知道呢。”

“我倒是觉得马里奥说的有道理，而且这是在学校，能有什么危险。”马尔科满不在乎地说。

马里奥点点头表示赞同，眼睛亮晶晶的。“说真的，我有点好奇这个送信给我们的人。”

“你们确定？”安德烈瞪大眼睛看着他们。

两个人再次动作一致地点了点头。

“好吧，好吧……我知道了。”安德烈叹了口气说，“那我们六点半在门厅集合，一起过去？”

“没问题！”两人异口同声地回答。

 

离七点整还有三分钟的时候，三个兴奋又紧张的小巫师总算到达了六楼走廊。他们按照字条的指示左转，然后立刻就发现了他们要找的地方——左手边的一扇门虚掩着，透出了里面的亮光。他们小心翼翼地摸索到门边，斟酌了半天后轻轻地敲了敲门。

门立刻被打开了。

菲利普·拉姆站在门口。

“菲利普？”马里奥惊讶地叫出声来，“你怎么在这？那些字条是你……”

“马里奥，快进来！”还没等马里奥说完，菲利普就热情地把他们拉进了门里，“还有马尔科和安德烈！”

“这是菲利普·拉姆，我们的级长。”马里奥给马尔科和安德烈介绍。

“你认识我？”马尔科一脸惊讶地问。

“是你给我们传的字条？”安德烈也忍不住发问。

“字条不是我传的，”菲利普笑着说，“而且，是的，我当然认识你们。”

“那到底是谁给了我们字条？”马里奥还是很好奇。

“好了，好了，先生们。有好奇心是好事，不过最好自己去寻找答案。”一个男人的声音传过来，马里奥回过头一看，发现是一位有些眼熟的金发男巫，他穿着一条深紫色的长袍，袍子上闪烁着点点星光。男巫朝他们笑着眨了眨眼睛，马里奥立刻想起他是谁了。

“是您！”马里奥激动地说，“那天在对角巷就是您帮我们把书运走的！”

马尔科显然也认出了他。“那天没有好好向您道谢，多亏了您帮忙我们才能搞定那张单子！”

“不用这么客气，先生们。”男巫温和地说。

“克林斯曼先生，没想到能在这遇见您。”安德烈恭敬地说，不知为何他竟然显得有些紧张。

“啊，你就是许尔勒家的那个小孩。”他向安德烈笑着点了点头。

“别紧张，先生们。这里可是德意志俱乐部。”克林斯曼拍了拍他们的肩膀，“放菲利普忙他的去吧，他还有一堆事情要做。你们可以放松一点，随便逛逛，好好享受在这里的时光。”

然后他又一次向他们点点头，和菲利普一起离开了。

“克林斯曼？是刚才那位先生的名字吗？”

“是他的姓氏。尤尔根·克林斯曼先生是继尼可·勒梅之后又一个伟大的炼金术师，他因为发现了用魔法提炼白金的方法而闻名。”安德烈解释说，语气中仍然带着十足的尊敬。

“他就是‘玫瑰’？”马尔科几乎不敢相信。

安德烈点了点头。

“你也认识他？”马里奥又一次觉得自己太孤陋寡闻了。

“不能说认识……”马尔科说，“几乎每一个在德国出生的巫师小孩都知道他。我们小时候都读过一本童话书，里面讲的就是一个炼金术师发现白金的故事，那个炼金术师就叫‘玫瑰’。”

“嘿，马里奥！”有人在旁边喊。

他们转过身一看，发现是朱利安，还有凯文也在。朱利安看上去已经从分院的阴影中走了出来，只是鼻尖还有点红，看得出早上哭过一场。

“安德烈，马尔科！你们也来啦！”朱利安开心地说，“接到纸条的时候我吓坏了，以为不知不觉犯了校规要留校劳动呢！还好凯文告诉我，其实我们是要来这个俱乐部。”

“德意志俱乐部？”

“没错，就是这个名字！跟你们说，这间屋子里的巫师都是德国人。在英国能同时见到这么多德国巫师可不容易，是不是凯文？”

凯文立刻点了点头。

“其实这里面好多人我都不认识……”朱利安吐了吐舌头，“对了，我带你们去见我的表哥！”说完他拉着他们走向屋子中央摆着的长桌，那边三三两两地站着交谈的人们。长桌上铺着干净整洁的白色桌布，上面的盘子里摆着各种各样精致的零食点心，还有无限量供应的各种类型的德国香肠——马里奥亲眼见到刚刚被拿光的一个盘子里立刻又堆满了油汪汪的长红肠。

“贝尼，嘿贝尼！”朱利安喊他的表哥。

贝尼和对面的一名有着黑色卷发的学生停止了交谈，朝这边看过来。

“这是我表哥，拉文克劳的级长！”朱利安骄傲地向他们介绍。

“本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯，”贝尼友好地伸出手，“我们早上在礼堂见过。”

“马里奥·格策。”

“马尔科·罗伊斯。”

他们也伸出手和贝尼握了握。

“今后还得拜托你们多多照顾朱利安。”贝尼说，假装没有听见朱利安在一旁小声地抗议。（“我又不是生活不能自理！”他不满地撅起嘴。）

“这位是马茨，马茨·胡梅尔斯。”贝尼介绍道。

“级长好！”马尔科乖乖地打招呼。

“马茨是赫奇帕奇的级长。”贝尼笑着说，马茨朝他们友好地打了个招呼。不知道为什么，马里奥看到马茨就突然很想吃羊肉串，不过他忍住了没说出来。

“凯文？太好了你在这！”本德双胞胎过来了，其中穿着格兰芬多校袍的那个对凯文说，“托马斯说他今天被罚了留校劳动，实在没办法过来，想拜托你去告诉勒夫教授。”

“教授不会帮他想办法的，他又不是第一次因为这个被罚。”

“要不要再试一下？上次我们俩去就失败了……”双胞胎中的另一个说，他穿着赫奇帕奇的黄黑色校袍。

“好吧，我去试试。”凯文说，“对了，这是马里奥·格策，马尔科·罗伊斯和安德烈·许尔勒，都是今年的新生。”

“你们好！我是拉斯·本德，这是我的弟弟斯文。”穿着格兰芬多校袍的介绍说，“要不要带着你们转一转？”

他们正巴不得呢！

“这是曼努，我们格兰芬多魁地奇球队的守门员。”拉斯把那个马里奥在开学宴上见到的男生介绍给他们。

“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，大家都习惯叫我曼努。”男生伸手和他们握了握，“你们报名魁地奇选拔了吗？”

“一年级新生不能参加选拔，曼努。他们还没开始上飞行课呢！”菲利普突然插了进来。

“我想报名，级长！”拉斯赶紧说。

“拉斯可以试试。”菲利普说，“明天晚上来休息室填一下表格。”

“没问题！”

“回去我也要去找马茨问一问，”斯文说，“说不定我们都能入选！”

“比赛的时候我可不会留情。”拉斯笑着说。

“我也不会！”

双胞胎带着他们继续在屋子里四处逛，路过壁炉的时候，马里奥被壁炉边上的一个人吸引了视线。那是一名很酷的男巫，他留着黑色中发，戴着黑色的耳钉，穿着一条看上去像是龙皮做成的裤子，一双眼睛大的出奇。

“萨米，我还是不觉得那是个好主意。你确定意大利的飞毯需求有增加？现在除了中东那边，还有谁会用飞毯出门……”

“我对调查结果非常确定，梅苏特。飞毯在意大利正在成为一种新的流行趋势，大家不是为了当作交通工具使用它们，而是作为一种身份的象征，毕竟制作一个优质的飞毯所要花费的功夫远超想象，即使是在用魔法的情况下。”

“好吧……既然你觉得有把握，我会去找奥利维尔谈谈的，让他想办法和霍奇森说一下这件事。”

马里奥发现他几乎没法理解这段对话，尽管里面的单词他都听懂了。

“那是厄齐尔先生和赫迪拉先生。”斯文小声说，“厄齐尔先生在神奇生物管理控制司研究斯芬克斯，赫迪拉先生经常往返于意大利和英国之间，做关于飞毯的调查。”

“俱乐部里也经常会有一些成年巫师们过来，他们大多数都在魔法部工作。最常见到的除了刚才这两位，还有施魏因施泰格先生和波多尔斯基先生，不过这两年波多尔斯基先生已经不常过来了，他被调职到土耳其魁地奇总部去了……”拉斯朝门口看了一眼，惊喜地说，“是波多尔斯基先生！他今天竟然来了，真幸运！”

马里奥也和他们一起朝门口看去。进来的是两位男巫，其中一个有着浅褐色的头发和高耸的鼻梁，脸部线条像雕塑般冷硬；另一个看上去则柔和许多，一头棕色短发和一双漂亮的蓝眼睛足以让人立刻对他产生好感。

勒夫教授亲自上前迎接他们。“巴斯蒂安，卢卡斯，好久不见！”

他们热情地拥抱了一下。

“卢基说土耳其那边有些情况一定要来和您商量一下。”高鼻梁的男巫说。

“不过也不急在这一时。”蓝眼睛男巫笑着补了一句。

“没错，你们绝对不想错过这个。”勒夫教授把他们带到长餐桌旁，“尤尔根从波尔多带回来的葡萄酒。”

“提着箱子的那一位就是波多尔斯基先生。”斯文说，“另一位是施魏因施泰格先生，他在逆转偶发事件小组工作。”

马里奥伸着脖子看了看，发现蓝眼睛的男巫提着一个小巧精致的皮箱，有趣的是，那个箱子还在不停地震动，似乎有什么想要从里面出来。

“拉斯，看到曼努了吗？”一个黑皮肤男生走了过来。

“刚刚还看到他和菲利普在那边说话，”拉斯说，“你可以去问问级长。”

“又要研究什么新的决斗咒语？”斯文感兴趣地问。

“暂时保密。”男生神秘地说。

“你已经是决斗俱乐部的排行榜第一了，”斯文哀嚎，“就不能多帮助帮助我们吗？”

“你们才三年级，还是先把基础咒语学好吧！”男生不为所动。

“这是热罗姆·博阿滕，学校决斗俱乐部的常年第一，你们可要时刻小心他念出的咒语哦！”拉斯介绍道，“热罗姆，这几位是马里奥、马尔科和安德烈，今年的新生。”

“以后有什么决斗或者魔咒方面的问题，欢迎来问我。”热罗姆笑着说。“我觉得我最好还是去问一下菲利普，再找不到曼努他又要溜走了，今天可是托马斯被罚留校劳动。”他说完向他们点头致意，然后跑去找菲利普了。

双胞胎又带着他们认识了几位德国来的学生，终于结束了一圈的拜访。虽然已经吃过晚饭，他们还是立刻扑向了长餐桌，把每一样食物都尝了一遍。马里奥特别喜欢其中一盘甜甜圈，他发誓说以前从来没吃过这么好吃的甜点。马尔科看了看餐桌上已经空了的甜甜圈盘子，纠结再三还是把自己盘子里的那一个也给了他。安德烈则以甜食吃太多对牙齿不好为由，坚持在马里奥渴望的目光中把自己的那只甜甜圈吃掉了。

马里奥决定十分钟不和安德烈讲话。

好在这个决定实施起来并不算困难。

见人差不多到齐了，勒夫教授敲了敲手里的酒杯，把大家的目光吸引过去。

“欢迎，欢迎大家再次回到德意志俱乐部，参加每年一次的欢迎会。今天，我非常荣幸地将我们的新同伴介绍给大家！”他来到马里奥他们身边，“马里奥·格策，马尔科·罗伊斯，安德烈·许尔勒和朱利安·德拉克斯勒！”

大家纷纷鼓掌欢迎。

“感谢校长的仁慈，允许我个人在学校里为德国学生创办这样一个小小的俱乐部，让我们这些同胞能够聚在一起。感谢远道而来的尤尔根，老朋友！相信你们中的很多人都很想念他——还有卢卡斯，土耳其魁地奇运动的发展离不开他的功劳……巴斯蒂安，梅苏特和萨米，大家对他们也不陌生。感谢你们长久以来对俱乐部和学生们的帮助！”他向提到的这些人举杯致意。

“还有几位因故不能前来的，都委托我向新生们表示欢迎。”勒夫教授朝他们四个一年级新生眨了眨眼睛，“不过相信你们很快就会见到他们，因为要忽视他们可的确不太容易。”

“现在，让我们共同举杯！”

在场的所有人都拿起了杯子，里面立刻出现了饮品——所有未成年人的杯子里都被倒进了果汁——然后大家一齐大声说——

“干杯！”


	8. 第一节变形课

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于甘普基本变形法则的五大例外众说不一，这里采用的是知乎顾小哇答案的这一版：https://www.zhihu.com/question/26023862/answer/33314807

 

对于格兰芬多的一年级新生来说，在第一周开课的课程中，他们还没有上过的就只剩下变形课了。

周一的时候，他们和赫奇帕奇的学生们一起，在三楼见到了教魔咒课的兰帕德教授；周二上午他们在第一温室里和杰拉德教授一起认识了许多需要绝对远离的危险植物，比如魔鬼网；周三，他们和斯莱特林的学生在地下室里度过了一下午，听特里教授告诉他们为什么学习魔药比魔咒更需要天赋；周四晚上，拉文克劳们也和他们一样，在微风吹拂的北塔楼上学会了如何观察星星，亨利教授发给他们每人一个星盘图，并且告诉他们怎样排除干扰找到行星的正确轨迹。

马尔科和安德烈都已经上过变形课了，但是他们都神神秘秘的，不肯告诉马里奥上课讲了什么。这让马里奥更加好奇了。

他早就知道变形课教师克洛泽教授是格兰芬多的院长，菲利普在介绍学院的时候简单提到过，不过他一直没有机会见到，不管怎么说，他才刚来学校一个星期。据说这位教授喜欢安静，平时也很少参加学校的各种活动，只有在魁地奇比赛的时候才会出现。听上去这是个很难对付的人，马里奥心想。

好在变形课没有让他等太久。

周五一大早，马里奥就急不可耐地冲进礼堂里。现在他已经对那些会变化的楼梯习以为常了，只要记住哪些楼梯会在周一早上变动，哪些楼梯每逢周五就通向不同的地方，还有哪些上着上着会突然消失一个台阶——经过一个星期的摸索，大部分新生都掌握了这些规律。

他在赫奇帕奇的餐桌前找到了马尔科，后者正在慢条斯理地往自己的早餐面包上抹蜂蜜。马里奥朝他简单地打了声招呼，就立刻坐下来开始给自己盛早饭。

“你昨天晚上没吃饭？”马尔科目瞪口呆地看着他迅速消灭掉了一碗麦片粥，马上又开始盛第二碗。

“今天上午是变形课。”马里奥头也不抬地说。

“可是离上课还有一个小时呢！”

“我要先去占一个好位置，”马里奥把第二碗粥也喝光了，“马尔科，帮我把牛奶递过来好吗？”

“发生什么事了？为什么马里奥要噎死自己？”晚来了一会儿的安德烈一脸震惊地问马尔科，他面前的马里奥正在狼吞虎咽地吃烤面包。只见马里奥设法把一整片面包都塞进了嘴里，然后抓起桌上的杯子猛灌了一大口牛奶。

“他说上午要上变形课。”马尔科向安德烈解释说。

“变形课好像没有要求说只有把自己吃成一个球才能去上吧？”安德烈说，“而且我们要学的是变形，又不是变胖！”

“我需要……直涨吃力！”马里奥嘴里塞满了面包，含糊不清地说。

“什么？我觉得你已经挺能吃的了！”马尔科惊讶地大声嚷嚷。

马里奥赶紧又给自己倒了一杯牛奶，才总算把嘴里的东西都咽了下去。“我是说——我需要积攒体力！”他不满地白了马尔科一眼，“你的一片蜂蜜面包已经吃了快半个小时了！需要我帮你消灭掉吗？”

“不不不，你太客气了，还是我自己来吧……“

“积攒体力？我怎么没听说过变形课上还要求搏斗……“安德烈在马里奥右边坐下，伸手拿了一片培根盖在自己的面包片上，“难道格兰芬多的变形课和我们不一样？”

“那你们上课时都讲什么？”马里奥趁机发问。

“不能告诉你。”安德烈守口如瓶，“否则就没有惊喜了。”

“为什么我们上自己院长的课还要忍受这些……“马里奥忍不住哀叹。

就在这时，邮件到了。

现在马里奥已经很习惯了，周二早上他第一次看见百十来只猫头鹰一起飞进礼堂的时候，着实被吓了一跳（星期一时他们三个一起迷了路，所以错过了开学第一天的邮件）。这些猫头鹰在四张桌子的上空转来转去，直到找到自己的主人，把包裹扔在他们腿上之后才会离去，有的猫头鹰还会稍微多留一会儿以向主人讨要一点食物。

到现在为止，格兰克还没有出现过。马里奥并不奇怪，毕竟去德国的路途遥远，格兰克是不会这么快就回来的。然而，就在他收拾好面前的餐盘准备早早地去变形课教室占个好位置时，一只大大的长耳鸮突然出现在他头顶。那只猫头鹰围着他转了一圈，然后把一封信丢在了他的腿上。

“谁给你寄的信？”马尔科好奇地问。星期一他刚陪马里奥一起去寄过信，而且这只猫头鹰和格兰克看上去一点儿也不像。

“不知道。”马里奥也有点摸不着头脑。他伸手把信打开一看，发现里面只写了四个字： **以防万一** 。

还没等马里奥弄清这几个字的含义，又一只猫头鹰出现了，这次是一只漂亮的谷仓猫头鹰，腿上还系着一个小包裹。马里奥小心地把包裹解下来，然后在里面找到了一面小镜子，同时还有一个字条，上面仍然是四个字： **随身携带** 。

马里奥确信这种字体他从来没见过。

“有人给你寄了一个双面镜？”安德烈也好奇地探头过来看，看到他手里的镜子后却显得有些疑惑。

“什么是双面镜？”

“是这样的。”安德烈把镜子从马里奥手里接过来，指给他看，“镜子原本应该是一对，这只是其中一个，另一个应该在寄信人手中。这种镜子是带有魔法的，能够让拥有者通过它们进行交流。你能够通过镜子看到拿着另一面镜子的人的情况，那个人也能通过那面镜子看到你。我家里以前就有一个，是妈妈离开德国时爸爸给她的，为了能时刻知道她的状况。”

“可是谁会给马里奥寄这种东西呢？他的家人都是麻瓜啊。”马尔科说。

“对啊，除了你们，我也不认识别的巫师了……”马里奥也很奇怪。

安德烈仔细想了想，不由得皱起了眉头。“双面镜并不是很常见的魔法用品，因为它的交流是双向的……如果他是善意的，干嘛不告诉你他是谁呢？如果不是善意的话……他干嘛要承担着暴露自己的风险把其中一面给你，而且还用的是猫头鹰邮寄……”

“要不要写封信回去问问你爸爸妈妈？”马尔科建议。

“然后得到的答复是‘很抱歉，儿子，不过双面镜是什么东西’？”马里奥摇了摇头，“我敢确定他们肯定没见过这东西，在我收到录取通知书之前，我们全家连魔法是什么都不知道，更别提见过什么魔法物品了……”

“那么现在只能采取一个办法了，”安德烈慢慢地说，他们俩立刻都看向他，“把镜子好好地收起来。既然不能确定它是可信赖的，只能谨慎对待了。”

 

经过双面镜的耽搁，马里奥赶到三楼时已经不算早了，格兰芬多的大部分新生已经都在教室里面坐好，正在等候上课。虽然还没到上课时间，但是受到教室里肃静氛围的影响，马里奥还是尽量轻手轻脚地走进教室，坐在了右边一排的一个空位上。

变形课教室看上去挺普通的，就像麻瓜学校里最常见到的那一种：每个人一张桌子和一把椅子，每两张桌子并排放在一起。然而既然是魔法学校的教室，就总会有那么一些与众不同的地方——比如讲台旁边正卧着一头 **豹子** 。

 **一头全身毛色灰白，分布着黑色斑点的，威风凛凛的雪豹** 。

在雪豹那双属于猫科动物的眼睛的敏锐注视下，整个教室的学生们都规规矩矩地坐在椅子上，大气都不敢出。虽然马里奥觉得，雪豹实际上应该只是在观察他们，并没有恶意，不过他还是和大家一起保持安静。

上课铃刚一打响，雪豹立刻竖起耳朵，抬起了脑袋。只见它从容起身，向前伸了伸爪子，又抖了抖身上的毛，随后作势向前一扑——

雪豹不见了，取而代之的是一位有着深棕色头发和一双绿色眼睛的男巫。

他们的变形课教授 **就这样** 出现在了面前。

“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，霍格沃茨魔法学校变形课教师，当然，也是你们的院长。”他向他们微笑了一下，张开双臂做出一个欢迎的姿势，“欢迎大家来上变形课。”

大家明显还处于对“一头雪豹变成了自己的教授”这件事的震惊之中，掌声有点稀稀拉拉。

不过克洛泽教授显然并未在意。他优雅地转了个身，抽出魔杖潇洒地一挥，讲台就在众目睽睽之下变成了一只澳大利亚袋鼠然后又变了回来。

这一次教室里立刻响起了雷鸣般的掌声，中间还夹杂着兴奋的窃窃私语，大家都迫不及待地想立刻开始学习。

克洛泽教授收起魔杖，朝他们微微一笑。

“变形术是你们在霍格沃茨所学的课程中最为复杂的一门，同时也可能是最危险的。因此，这门课需要格外的认真和专注，”教室再次安静下来之后，他来到他们中间，在课桌间走来走去，“为了你们的生命负责，请不要试图在课堂上调皮、捣乱，或者做出任何与课程无关的行为，否则我就只能把你请出教室了。”

“要想把家具变成动物，或者像我刚才展示的一样从人变成动物，你们还有很长的路要走。所以，让我们先从基础学起。请大家看黑板，或者将课本翻到第4页。”他再一次挥动魔杖，教室前面的黑板上立刻出现了几行字。

“甘普基本变形法则，这是我们学习变形术所需要掌握的第一项内容。”他用魔杖敲了敲黑板，那些字从黑板上飘出来，浮现在半空中，“而在这些法则中有五大例外，请大家务必牢记。第一，不能变出食物；第二，活物与死物间不能永久转化；第三，不能变形魔法物品；第四，变形不能改变数量；第五，不能无中生有。”

“这五大例外法则将从今天开始伴随你们一生，在每一次挥动魔杖使用变形术时，都要先默念一遍它们，以确保魔法是在安全范围之内的。虽然我自己也很讨厌动笔，我还是希望你们能拿出羽毛笔把这五条记下来，这样有助于加深你们的记忆。”

教室里一时间没人说话，只能听见羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写字的沙沙声。

“写好之后，大家可以把课本和羽毛笔都收起来了，接下来我们用不到它们。”在一片兴奋的低语声中，克洛泽教授微笑着说，“请大家自由组合，两人一组，来我这里领取火柴。现在，我们开始正式学习变形术。”

马里奥他们不得不承认，克洛泽教授所说的每一句话都是 **十分正确** 的——变形术的确很难，比他们接触过的所有咒语都要难上好几倍。

他们每个人都领到了一根普通的火柴，按照克洛泽教授的要求，这些火柴在下课之前需要变成针。克洛泽教授在演示的时候，大家都觉得这看上去容易得很，然而现实是，尽管教授给每个人都进行过耐心的单独指导，当下课铃声打响的时候，全班仍然没有一个人成功。

“不要太灰心，先生们。”克洛泽教授和颜悦色地说，又向班里的女生们点了点头，“还有女士们。变形术需要持之以恒的练习和绝对的耐心，所以，不要指望自己一次就能成功。”

他抬起手挥动魔杖，放在他们桌子上的火柴都浮了起来，自动向讲台飞去，然后在讲台上整齐地排成一排。“阿拉巴先生，下次可以试着多给自己一些信心。”他开始逐一查看桌面上的火柴，那里面只有少数几根的头部变得尖了一些，不过看上去仍然和针相去甚远，“格策先生，或许你应该回去再复习一下课本的第8页……达米安先生，你的魔杖的状况很令人担忧，我建议你写信给奥利凡德先生再买一根……”

他将每个人的火柴都点评了一遍，然后说：“经过今天的练习，我想你们都对变形术有了一些基本的了解。请针对今天的课堂实践写每人一篇关于变形术的论文，下节课的时候交，长度由你们自己掌握。现在下课！”

学生们鱼贯而出。

在确定已经离变形课教室足够远了之后，大家立刻七嘴八舌地讨论开了。

“你们看到刚才他变得那头豹子了吗？”

“简直太酷了！梅林在上，如果能让我学会这个，让我付出什么都愿意！”

“你们有没有觉得我的火柴刚才变尖了一些？”

“别扯了！你的火柴明明跟刚开始的时候一样！我倒是觉得我的那根颜色变淡了……”

这是男生们。

“克洛泽教授好有魅力啊！”

“是啊是啊！尤其是他那双眼睛，啊……简直像是翡翠一样美丽！”

“里面有星星在闪！看着你的时候简直没有办法移开目光……”

“为什么他变成雪豹的时候那么帅气，变成人的时候会有一双鹿一样的眼睛啊啊啊啊啊！为什么霸气和温柔能够同时存在于一个人身上……简直太犯规了……”

这是女生们。

大家一路叽叽喳喳地走进礼堂，直到坐在餐桌前仍然在兴奋地讨论着关于变形课教授的内容。

“所以……课上的怎么样？”马里奥在桌子前坐下后，马尔科探过头来一脸笑容地问。

“酷毙了！”马里奥说，脸上仍然带着见到奇迹般的恍惚神情，“要是我也能变成动物就好了……”

“喂，快醒醒！”安德烈拿手在他眼前晃了两下。

“干嘛？”马里奥不满地看了他一眼，“我还在回忆克洛泽教授变身时的英姿呢！”

“别这样，安德烈。我们刚上完课的时候也是这样嘛，让他再沉浸一会儿吧。”马尔科偷笑着说，“等他知道有可能一辈子也学不成动物变身的时候，就不会是这个表情了。”

“你说什么？”马里奥立刻瞪大了眼睛。

“你问安德烈。”马尔科还在笑。

“哦，其实也没什么，”安德烈轻描淡写地说，“能够变成动物是一种特殊的能力，叫阿尼马格斯。阿尼马格斯特别难学，根据魔法部的统计，全英国只有七个登记注册的阿尼马格斯。”

“我才不信！你怎么会知道的这么详细？”

“我和马尔科特意跑了一趟图书馆，就为了查这个。不过，那是1993年的数据了……的确不大令人信服，”安德烈摸了摸自己的下巴，“也许现在多了三四个？”

“既然那么难学，那我打赌只增加了两个！”马尔科伸出一根手指，“我赌一张阿格丽芭。”

“不说话没人把你们当哑巴！”马里奥咬牙切齿地说。

那两个人都扑哧一声笑了出来。

“好了好了，别这么垂头丧气的。”安德烈拍了拍他的肩膀，“想想下午的课你就不会这么情绪低落了。”

“下午什么课？”

“四个学院一起上的魔法史……”马尔科把课表推到他眼前。

“谢谢你们……我现在情绪不低落了……”马里奥一下子趴在了桌子上，“我简直想死……”

 

魔法史，每个霍格沃茨学生的噩梦。

倒不是因为课程有多么难，而是它实在太 **无聊** 了。

魔法史是唯一一门由幽灵教授的课程。据说当年宾斯教授在教工休息室的时候睡着了，结果去上课时竟然忘记带上自己的身体！这足以见得宾斯教授已经很老了。上课时他用单调乏味的声音不停地讲，对课堂上发生的一切几乎熟视无睹——即使你在教室里突然玩起叠罗汉，宾斯教授也能够继续他的讲话不被打断——这造成的后果是，即使有调皮的学生试图给课堂来点余兴节目，最终也会在他一成不变的声音中昏昏欲睡，把著名巫师们都给记串了行。

马里奥他们已经不是第一次听说魔法史课的可怕了。开学宴会上就有人提起过，在德意志俱乐部的时候本德双胞胎也声情并茂地讲过，就连菲利普——马里奥一直认为他一定是个门门功课全O的优等生——也忍不住抱怨过魔法史的过分枯燥。

而实际去上课的感觉…… **更加可怕** 。

上课铃响后，宾斯教授只用了不到十分钟，就成功使整个教室都陷入了昏睡，效果简直堪比强力催眠药剂。马里奥只来得及想到，如果把宾斯教授请去校医院，那些晚上因疼痛无法入睡的学生们是不是就可以不用服用生死水了，那还是沃尔法特医生特意请特里教授配制的……之后他就在困意的召唤下诚实地睡了过去。

再醒过来的时候他是被安德烈的声音吵醒的，安德烈发誓说他就差动用大声咒了，因为他们实在叫不醒。马里奥揉了揉半睁的眼睛，扭过头一看，马尔科还在旁边的桌子上睡得口水都流出来了。

“现在什么时间了？”在他们二人合力把马尔科弄醒之后，他抬起头迷茫地问。

“马上就要错过牛肉馅饼的时间！”马里奥大声说。

“天哪！”马尔科一下子跳了起来，“晚饭后是魁地奇选拔！咱们快走！”

被马尔科拉着晚饭都没吃完就坐在看台上之后，手里拿着半个牛肉馅饼的马里奥不得不承认，骑在扫帚上飞行似乎也挺有趣的。至少守门的曼努看上去在空中如鱼得水，热罗姆挥舞起球棒的时候也依然赢得了一群女生的尖叫，菲利普则灵活地穿梭在场地中，对每一个前来试飞的报名者进行筛选。

另一边，赫奇帕奇学院的选拔也在进行中。和菲利普一样，级长马茨也是球队的队长，正在严格监视着想要加入的新人们的表现。马里奥看到了斯文，他果然也报了名，正在等候试飞，而在格兰芬多那边，拉斯已经跨上扫帚飞到了空中。

“每支球队有一名守门员、三名追球手、两个击球手和一名找球手。”马尔科边看边给马里奥解释，“守门员负责把守那三个铜环，鬼飞球穿过铜环就得十分。追球手负责投鬼飞球，击球手负责击打两只虎视眈眈的、想把所有人从扫帚上撞下去的游走球。”

“所以……每支球队有一个门将，两个后卫和三个前锋……行，记住了。”马里奥复述道，“那找球手呢？”

“找球手是最重要的角色！”马尔科兴奋地说，“他需要抓住金色飞贼。飞贼很难被抓住，它飞得像闪电一样快，你根本看不清！不过飞贼一旦被抓住就能得一百五十分，同时比赛也就结束了！”

马里奥把马尔科的话又在心里重复了一遍，决心把它们都记下来。

大约半个小时后，两支球队陆续结束了考核。马里奥看到拉斯和斯文都入选了各自学院的球队之中，他们都成为了击球手，正在听队长们的讲话。

天渐渐黑了下来，球场上的人已经看不清了，旁边的禁林也成了一片黑乎乎的影子。

“我们回去吧？”马里奥提议，“安德烈还在图书馆等我们呢。”

马尔科点了点头，最后又恋恋不舍地看了球场一眼，才跟着马里奥一起往城堡走去。

“你说安德烈会不会让我们看他的变形课论文？”

“别告诉我你连变形课作业都不打算自己写了？”马里奥飞过去一个眼刀，“克洛泽教授的课明明那么有趣！”

“只是做个借鉴……”看到马里奥的表情，马尔科立刻改了口，“好吧，好吧……我会自己写的！但是写完让安德烈看一眼总可以吧？”

“这还差不多！”马里奥立刻转过头，快步离开了。

“喂！等我一下！”马尔科赶紧三步并作两步地向前追去。


	9. 谁是托马斯·穆勒？

 

十月的上午天气晴朗，微风拂面，适合户外活动。

格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的新生们终于迎来了第六周才开始上的飞行课，而如果他们想要了解什么是真正的黑魔法防御术则要等到第八周以后。

说实话，马里奥从来不敢对飞行抱有太多想法。是的，他的确也很渴望骑上扫帚在空中游弋——这和他对魁地奇兴趣缺缺没有关系，毕竟很少有人在得知自己会魔法时，第一个想到的不是飞行。不过一想到他从出生到现在还从来没碰过飞天扫帚，他就不敢对自己第一节课的表现出太多信心。

而那些来自巫师家庭的小孩则会兴致高涨地谈起他们的飞行经历，无论身边的人是不是想听。

马蒂奥·达米安总是愿意向别人讲述他那次历险，据他自己说，他偷走了爸爸的扫帚，骑着一路向西，直到快出了都灵才停下来，那还是因为他差点撞上了一架民用飞机。

奥斯卡则不止向一个拉文克劳发过誓，说他从小就是在扫帚上度过的，连下楼吃饭也要骑着玩具扫帚。不过说这种大话的不止他一个，本·特纳甚至说过更离奇的——他从三岁开始就和那些知名的魁地奇球星打交道了，他还当着贝克汉姆的面抓到过金色飞贼呢！

就连马尔科，如果有人问起的话，也会说起他五岁的时候就骑着扫帚在自家院子里玩魁地奇了，他还会讲到有一次，他和效力于黄蜂队的那位姐姐一起，追着一只游走球遇上了一架直升机，那只游走球打定主意要把飞机从天上撞下来，而他们则十分英勇地在不被麻瓜们发现的情况下把那只游走球击飞了。

在第六遍听马尔科讲这个故事之后，马里奥只得去找安德烈。

“为什么他们都把骑着扫帚飞说得那么容易？我怎么觉得我一定飞不好……”马里奥沮丧地说。

“别这么想，”安德烈头也不抬地继续写他的论文，他已经写满了一张羊皮纸，正在第二张上奋笔疾书，“万一你连飞都飞不起来呢？”

“安德烈……”马里奥神情复杂。

“怎么？”安德烈从羊皮纸中抬起头。

马里奥斟酌着词句。“有没有人跟你说过，你说话有些……不大中听？”

“肖恩大概说过那么一两次，也许四五次？好吧，平均每个月提醒我一次。”他耸了耸肩，继续埋头写字，“肖恩是我的管家，你在车站见过他。”

“我还以为是个僵尸的名字……”马里奥想起了那部同名电影，“那你为什么不……”

“不改一改？”安德烈抬起头问，“我又不是为了让别人听着舒服才说话的。”

马里奥决定放弃和他讨论这个问题。

“好吧……”发觉马里奥不吭声了，安德烈叹了口气说，“放心吧，飞行没那么难，保持信心就可以了。虽然要我说，不会骑扫帚也没什么可丢脸的，双脚站在地上更踏实不是吗？”

尽管安德烈的安慰似乎见效不大，不过马里奥总算在格兰芬多的餐桌前找到了心理平衡——大卫·阿拉巴，和他一样来自麻瓜家庭的奥地利小巫师，同样对于飞行课的到来忐忑不安。

“我不明白骑着扫帚飞那么高有什么好玩儿的，他们干嘛都这么热衷？”他担惊受怕地说。

“按照马尔科的说法，似乎魁地奇就是骑着扫帚玩儿的足球。”马里奥若有所思地说，“而且那天我去看了魁地奇选拔，他们骑着扫帚打球时都挺乐在其中的。”

“我宁愿选择飞机，”大卫小声咕哝着，“起码脚是放在平地上。”

 

上午九点，格兰芬多的学生们准时来到了门前的场地上，赫奇帕奇们已经在那儿了，他们的身前还放着二十来把飞天扫帚。

草坪的高度正好，还有些微风，天气简直再合适不过了。

他们的飞行课教授是一位个子很高的男巫，和新生们站在一起显得异常高大。马里奥不禁想到，也许只有和海格相比，这位教授才会显得娇小一些。

“佩尔·默特萨克。”他简单地向他们点了下头，“你们还在等什么？站到扫帚的旁边去，右手放在扫帚把上方。快点，抓紧时间。”

大家都站到了各自的扫帚边上。马里奥往下看了一眼，他分到的那把扫帚看上去都快散架了，破旧的枝条横七竖八地戳了出来，连脚蹬都掉了一个。他又往四周看了看，似乎大家扫帚的情况也都不容乐观，这让他对飞上天感觉更紧张了。

“一会儿我一吹哨子，你们就对扫帚说：‘起来！’声音要喊出来，要自信。扫帚能够发觉你们心中的胆怯。”他走到他们中间，“现在——”

他吹响了哨子。

“起来！”在场的每个人都大声喊道。

令马里奥大吃一惊的是，他的扫帚居然立刻就跳到了他手里，在他对面，马尔科的扫帚也听话地跳了起来。不过看起来听话的扫帚没有几把——马蒂奥的扫帚在地上滚了几滚就不动了，大卫的那把在他喊了三次之后才不情愿地慢悠悠升到半空……阿隆·拉姆塞的扫帚倒是立刻就响应了他，不过那把调皮的扫帚很快就超过了主人的手臂，越飞越高，然后就在大家快要看不见它的时候，被默特萨克教授的一个咒语给拽了下来。

他们又试了两次，所有人总算都能够在发出指令后成功握到扫帚了。

接着，默特萨克教授向他们示范了应该怎样骑上扫帚，并且确保自己不会从头上滑落下来。马里奥几乎敢肯定，教授自己的那把扫帚比一般人的要长上一倍。也许是特别定制的，他想，毕竟教授的腿都快比他们的身高长了。

之后，默特萨克教授在他们中间走来走去，挨个纠正着他们的姿势，细致到该用什么手型去握着扫帚把。“初学者的姿势一定要标准，”他强调说，“这关系到你们今后的人身安全！如果谁想体会一下从一万英尺的高空摔下来是什么感觉，那么现在就可以离开了。”

没有人动。

“很好，”默特萨克教授点了点头，“我很高兴看到你们对于飞行安全的态度。现在，跨上扫帚，等我的哨声。”他回到两列队伍的头上。“我一吹口哨，你们就用力向上蹬，离开地面几英尺。身体要微微前倾，落地时要垂直。准备——三——二——”

“一！”

哨声响了。

马里奥扶稳了扫帚用力往地上一蹬，然后——

太奇妙了！这种感觉简直从来没有过，就好像身体突然没有了重量，像是一根轻飘飘的羽毛！他感觉自己再稍微使上一点力气就能飞得更高！

现在他总算知道为什么那么多人热爱飞行了！

想到麻瓜们一辈子也体会不到这种惬意自如的感觉，马里奥不禁觉得有点遗憾——这毕竟和坐飞机是有很大不同的，因为骑上扫帚的感觉……就像是自己在飞一样。

 

“飞行课还顺利吗？”他们回到餐厅时，安德烈问，然后把一盘子熏肉推了过来。

“小菜一碟！”马尔科说着坐下来，开始往自己的盘子里大夹特夹，“谢谢你，安德烈！我快要饿死了！”

“挺顺利的，而且我很意外……”马里奥坐下的时候依然回忆着刚才飞起来的那种感觉，“我居然爱上飞行了。”

“你坠入爱河的速度有点快。”安德烈评价道，“不过你竟然连看都没看一眼熏肉，我相信这次应该是真爱。”他指了指快要被马尔科夹光的盘子。

“什么？有熏肉？马尔科你给我剩一点！”马里奥立刻加入争夺。

“好吧，我收回刚才那句话……”安德烈扶额。

“马里奥？太好了你们在这！”是曼努过来了。

马里奥努力了好几次，终于成功把嘴里那一大口食物咽了下去。“嘿，曼努，吃饭了吗？午餐的熏肉超级棒！绝对不能错过！”

“谢谢，我吃过了。”曼努笑着说，“听着，下午有魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，所以我们得提早一点去训练……而且这两天托马斯在生我的气，所以我想……你能不能……帮我把这个纸条给他？”他递过来一张小纸条。

“行，好，没问题！”马里奥立刻点头答应。

“谢谢，跟他说是曼努给他的就行。”曼努朝他们招了招手，离开了。马里奥这才注意到他穿着猩红色的魁地奇球服。

“我都忘了下午是我们两个学院的比赛。”马尔科说，“怪不得全校都停课。”

“你再这样我都要怀疑你是不是真的喜欢魁地奇了，马尔科。”马里奥瞪了他一眼，“我都知道下午有比赛，我们可以快点吃完然后去占个最高排的位置，这样可以坐在一起。安德烈，你觉得呢？”

“没人规定观看比赛一定要按学院坐，不过我觉得你说得对，还是最后一排保险点。万一你们两个意见不合打起来呢？可以少影响其他人一些。”

“我们俩才不会意见不合打起来呢！这只是一场比赛！”马尔科的耳朵红了。

“你们支持的球队又不一样，别告诉我你打算支持格兰芬多。”安德烈说，“那下次斯莱特林对格兰芬多时我可不和你们坐在一起。”

“我当然会支持赫奇帕奇！”马尔科大声说。

“所以你看，我说的还是有一定可能性的。”安德烈耐心地解释。

“呃，好吧……你说的也有道理……”马尔科有些迷惑了，他决定还是继续吃自己的那份熏肉比较好。

可怜的马尔科！

马里奥默默地在心里同情了他几秒钟。

不得不说，在说话这方面，他们两个都和安德烈差得很远啊……

马里奥摇了摇头，想把曼努的那张字条收好，结果突然发现折好的字条上有个陌生的名字：托马斯·穆勒。

问题来了。

“谁是托马斯·穆勒？”他轮流看着自己的两个朋友。

他们都摇了摇头。

 

人群走下台阶的时候将近下午三点。马里奥随着人流穿过门厅，走下斜坡，来到魁地奇球场，一路上他至少问过十个人这个问题：谁是托马斯·穆勒？

他没能找到菲利普，还有热罗姆和拉斯——他们都早早地就去为比赛做准备了。所以他问了大卫和马蒂奥，他们都摇头表示没听说过这个人，因此马里奥确定了托马斯·穆勒不是新生，至少不是格兰芬多的新生。

不过赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林那边似乎也不顺利，他分别问到了两个黄色袍子和一个绿色袍子，似乎也没人认识有叫这个名字的。就连朱利安也摇头表示不知道，他一直觉得朱利安认识的人挺多的呢！

“也许是校外的人？”朱利安猜测。这时候他们已经上了看台，正在找座位。赫奇帕奇学院的学生们占据了看台的左边，格兰芬多们坐在右边，拉文克劳和斯莱特林则分别坐在这两个学院的旁边。

“我觉得曼努应该不会让我把纸条送到校外去吧？”马里奥说，“我们又没法离开学校。”

“我去问问表哥！”朱利安突然想到贝尼，立刻跑去找他。

“你找托马斯？”被朱利安拉过来的贝尼表情复杂，“好吧，其实你一会儿就会知道他是谁了。想要在这种场合下忽视他是很难的……”

马里奥还在思考贝尼这句话的意思的时候，人们已经陆陆续续在看台上就坐了。和之前商量好的一样，他、马尔科和安德烈在最高的那排找到了位置。好在这一排都没什么人坐，所以他们可以挑选视野最好的中间位置。

比赛马上就要开始了！

马里奥已经能看到双方球员从更衣室里走了出来。格兰芬多队穿着猩红色的球衣，赫奇帕奇队则穿着黄黑相间的球衣，和他们的校袍是一个颜色。他看到了菲利普走在最前面，身后跟着的是高大的曼努，然后是热罗姆（当然热罗姆刚一出现就赢得了女生们的尖叫，甚至这些女生中还有别的学院的），作为今年刚刚加入的队员，拉斯走在最后，中间是几个马里奥叫不出名字的高年级学生。

赫奇帕奇一边则是马茨打头阵，他还看到了凯文和斯文，他们每人除了扫帚之外还拎着一根棒球棍（“那不是棒球棍，是专门用来击飞游走球的！”马尔科在他耳边大声说。），看来他们担任的是球队的击球手。赫奇帕奇的守门员是一个马里奥不认识的高大男生，他看上去特别成熟，给人的感觉不像是一名学生。

“那是罗曼·魏登费勒，今年七年级。”马尔科介绍说，“他早早就被黄蜂队相中，只要一毕业就会进入职业魁地奇球队了！”

两队都来到了场上，默特萨克教授也带着他的特制扫帚来到了场地中央。他是比赛的裁判。

“我希望这是一场公平、诚实的比赛。”他严肃地说，并且使自己的声音能够被全场听到，“你们的每一个举动都会被全校师生看在眼里，请谨慎行事。”

“现在，请大家骑上扫帚。”

两边队员都跨上了飞天扫帚。

默特萨克教授使劲吹响了口中的哨子。十五把飞天扫帚即刻腾空而起，高高地升上天空。

比赛开始了！

“女士们，先生们——欢迎观看霍格沃茨冠军杯魁地奇比赛，本场比赛是格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇！在开始解说比赛之前，我必须介绍一下本场比赛的用球，它们是由卢卡斯·波多尔斯基先生特地从土耳其带过来捐赠给学校的！看看飞贼的灵敏度！哨声一响它就不见了！啊，游走球！看看来自土耳其的游走球！它们异常凶狠，正在对球员们发起进攻！还有鬼飞球——”

“穆勒先生，观众们想要了解比赛的赛况。”突然传来了克洛泽教授的声音。

马里奥赶紧往主席台一看，发现了一个棕色卷发的大嘴男孩，他正在克洛泽教授的监视下担任着比赛的解说员。

“抱歉，教授……好吧，让我们来看看比分，依然是零比零！看来两队都没有找到太好的机会……等一下！格兰芬多的丽莎·崔德抢到了鬼飞球——那姑娘是一个多么出色的追球手，而且长得还很迷人——”

“ **托马斯·穆勒** ！”克洛泽教授用上了难得一见的严肃语气。

“对不起，教授。”

马里奥立刻惊讶地回过头，发现马尔科和安德烈脸上的表情和他如出一辙。

原来他就是托马斯·穆勒！

“丽莎在空中一路飞奔，一个漂亮的传球！鬼飞球现在到了菲利普·拉姆手中，菲利普是格兰芬多的队长，一个经验老道的追球手，他会选择传球还是……啊！他直接选择了面对门将——赫奇帕奇的门将罗曼·魏登费勒也不是省油的灯，他现在可是职业球队的预备球员——菲利普轻巧地晃开了罗曼，糟糕！鬼飞球被挡了下来，现在球权落到了赫奇帕奇手中，队长马茨·胡梅尔斯带着鬼飞球朝前冲去——他传给了皮埃尔·奥巴梅杨，这是一个嗅觉异常灵敏的进攻好手，现在他要面对的是格兰芬多的守门员——好样的，曼努！曼努一个漂亮的动作把球断掉了，现在是格兰芬多队拿球，菲利普交给了丹尼尔·斯图里奇——哎呦，那一下一定很疼——是赫奇帕奇队的新丁斯文·本德把游走球打了过来，说实话两个本德双胞胎在场上实在是难以分清，要不是他们穿的球衣颜色不一样的话——鬼飞球又回到了赫奇帕奇手中！漂亮的还击，热罗姆！热罗姆·博阿滕不仅在决斗俱乐部中表现异常出色，在魁地奇球场上也一样所向披靡！听听这些欢呼声！格兰芬多拿到球了——菲利普，丹尼尔……丽莎！丽莎带着球拼命地飞奔——天哪，速度快得真像是飞一样，呃……虽然她的确就是在飞——她躲开了凯文·格罗斯克罗伊茨打过来的游走球——球门就在前方——啊，罗曼冲了过来——漏过了——格兰芬多队得分！”

格兰芬多们立刻欢呼起来，赫奇帕奇们则不甘示弱地表达着不满。

“我们得分了！”马里奥得意地回过头，“菲利普他们太厉害啦！”

“等着瞧！” 马尔科从鼻子里哼了一声，扭过头去假装不理睬马里奥。而安德烈的表情看上去就像是在说“我早就知道”。

接下来的比赛里，双方都互有进球。菲利普又一次攻破了罗曼的球门，皮埃尔·奥巴梅杨也在曼努那里讨到了一次便宜，游走球满场飞奔，热罗姆和拉斯不得不提起十二分的精神来对付它们，好让自己的队友不受影响，并及时把游走球打向赫奇帕奇的队员。

比赛中间还不得不暂停了一次，因为一只游走球打断了斯图里奇的鼻子，那只狂躁的游走球来自赫奇帕奇的击球手斯文，其实斯文只是想阻止它继续追打自己的队长马茨。校医沃尔法特医生立刻冲进场里对斯图里奇进行医治，眨眼之间就把他的鼻子归了位。

于是比赛继续。马里奥津津有味地看着鬼飞球在两队之间传来传去，穿过球门柱的时候会有“铛”的一声，十分有趣。他终于开始理解，为什么有那么多人痴迷于魁地奇这项运动了。或许有一天我也可以上场试试，他这样想。

现在场上的比分是五十比六十，格兰芬多落后了十分。

“现在的局面对格兰芬多队十分不利，加油啊狮子们！”托马斯·穆勒继续解说，“赫奇帕奇队拿球，追球手阿莱克西斯·桑切斯躲过了游走球，又躲过了格兰芬多的追球手们，奔向了球门——等等，那是金色飞贼吗？”

大家立刻都抬头望向了空中，那里的确有一道金光一闪而过。

两队的找球手立刻闻风而动，向着扑扇着金色翅膀的小球飞速奔去。

“埃尔南·佩雷斯和韦恩·鲁尼，他们不分先后！可以看得出金色飞贼还在前方，因为他们谁也没有减速——身为找球手你需要有很好的视力，否则是没办法看清飞贼的，因为它总是飞得像闪电一样快，曾经有过一个找球手……”

“ **托马斯——** ”

“好的教授，鲁尼现在稍稍领先了！佩雷斯在他身后紧追不舍，场面真是激动人心！这次游走球也不能干扰他们了，现在两名找球手都全神贯注地盯着飞贼——他们越来越近了，飞贼近在咫尺——鲁尼向前伸出手去——好样的！他做到了！韦恩·鲁尼抓到了金色飞贼，两百比六十！格兰芬多胜利了！”

在一片欢庆的红色海洋中，马里奥和马尔科、安德烈好不容易挤到了主席台前。

“这是曼努托我带给你的。”他把纸条递给托马斯。

“你是马里奥，对不对？”他笑嘻嘻地一下子翻过围栏，来到他们面前，“曼努早就跟我提过，还有马尔科和安德烈！上次在俱乐部我没能看见你们，实在太遗憾了！要不是我被特里教授罚了留校劳动我一定能过去的，我拜托了凯文去找勒夫教授说情，可是貌似用处不大……勒夫教授没答应，他说我应该受到点教训……可我又没做什么过分的事，不过就是往克劳迪娅的坩埚里多加了两根豪猪刺……唉，上次拉斯和斯文去也没起作用，下次应该叫你们去试试，勒夫教授总不会不照顾一年级新生吧？”

马里奥愣了半天，发现根本插不上话。

马尔科几度试图开口，结果还没等把话说出来，就被托马斯的下一句话给堵住了。

安德烈抓紧时机，赶紧趁他一句话说完，正在换气的功夫开口：“你不看看字条上写的是什么吗？”

“不用不用，曼努肯定又是来跟我道歉的！说实话我没真生他的气，他没能把我从奖品陈列室拯救出来又不是他的错……我是说，我在生自己的气，你们明白吗？特里教授就是在这一点上不大可爱，说真的，我已经给克劳迪娅重新买了一只坩埚了，她又没遭受什么损失……好吧菲利普也对这事不大高兴，毕竟克劳迪娅也算是他的亲戚，虽然是得拐上好几个弯的那种……我还是喜欢阿隆索教授，他就从来不批评我，还让我帮忙照顾他的炸尾螺，那些小东西特别容易发脾气，一个不小心就会被它们喷出来的火给烧着……你们上课的时候可一定得小心！说起来你们的保护神奇生物课还没开始上吧？阿隆索教授应该不会一上来就教你们炸尾螺的，那太危险了……”

在回城堡的路上，三个人都觉得耳朵受到了成倍的话语冲击，而且这种冲击和宾斯教授的是两种不同的风格，马里奥说不清哪一种更让人难以接受。不过好在托马斯是那种只凭笑容就能让人开心起来的人，这为他大大地加了分。

不管怎么说，这次总算是把德意志俱乐部的人认全了。

最后这一个还真是让人印象深刻啊……

 


	10. 万圣节忌辰

 

“虽然巫师界的第二次大战已经过去了，伏地魔已经倒台，笼罩在魔法界头顶上的最大一朵乌云消散了。但是我要提醒你们的是——尽管你们只有十一岁，我还是坚持认为你们需要得到警告，当然是越早越好——巫师界并不总是和平美好的，即使是在伏地魔臭名昭著或者卷土重来的时期，其他的黑巫师们也依然存在，并且层出不穷，当然现在仍然如此。所以不要以为黑魔法防御术是一门已经过气的学问，这门课程显然值得你们终身去不断地研究并实践——如果你们不想过早丢掉性命的话，我可是提醒过你们了。”

安德烈说得对。

 **千万、不要、小看** 勒夫教授。

和克洛泽教授一样，尽管看上去十分温和，这位黑魔法防御术的教授仍然有着在一开始就掌控全局的能力。在勒夫教授说完前面那一段开场白之后，班级里久久没有人说话，大家都紧张地看着这位黑头发的教授，有的人还不自觉地攥紧了手里的魔杖。

“当然我不指望你们一上来就掌握什么高难度的咒语，”勒夫教授微笑着说，“我会从基础开始引导大家了解黑魔法，然后战胜它。所以，不要紧张先生们，还有女士们。”他从左至右扫视了一圈，然后安抚大家说，“在三年级之前，我不会教授大家较为高级的防御咒语，我们将主要精力放在那些带有黑魔法的生物身上，因此大家会发现，我们的一些课程将和保护神奇生物课有交叉。感谢善解人意的阿隆索教授！是他提出将低年级的黑魔法防御实践课挪到他的室外场地进行，同时他也热心地表示会前来帮忙。现在，跟着你们的书包，让我们一起去禁林边上找阿隆索教授吧！”

在大家的面面相觑中，勒夫教授不慌不忙地挥了挥手中的魔杖，几十张桌子上的书本立刻自动回到书包里躺好，然后书包们漂浮到空中，依次排着队离开了。

教室里立刻乱成一团，大家争先恐后地想要挤出门去找到自己的书包，生怕一眼没看见就被别人拿走了。要知道，哪个霍格沃茨学生的书包里没有点小秘密呢？

“安静——不要慌！”勒夫教授笑眯眯地看着慌乱的学生们，补充道，“每个人的书包上方都标明了主人的名字，如果有人存心想要将别人的书包据为己有，那么我想这个人也不会介意缺席下周的所有课程。”说完他调皮地朝他们眨了眨眼睛。

马里奥总觉得这个表情他在哪里见过，但是一时又想不起来。他想问问马尔科，却发现自己根本找不到问话的机会。原本乱哄哄的人群里立刻充满了惊叹声，马里奥跟着来到走廊里一看，全班同学的书包们都整齐地排列在半空中，每个人的书包上方还悬浮着一个名字——黄色的名字是赫奇帕奇学院的学生，红色的名字则是格兰芬多们的。

这下是真的不会找错了。

于是在书包们的带领下（当然啦，它们是跟在勒夫教授的魔杖后面），两个学院的新生们走出城堡大门，走下斜坡，第一次来到禁林的边缘，准备开始他们的第一节黑魔法防御术也是第一节保护神奇生物课程。

“早上好，哈维！”勒夫教授愉快地朝前方打着招呼。

现在他们已经靠近了禁林边缘，但是还没有发现哪怕一个看上去像他们的保护神奇生物课教师的人存在。不要说人了，连一个“活物”都没有。

“勒夫教授是在跟谁打招呼？”马尔科不安地问，一面还在四处张望着。

“不知道，也许周围有人？”马里奥也伸长了脖子，却还是没看到有人，在他们周围，同学们也都在探头探脑地试图找到那句问候的对象。

“嘿，Jogi！快来帮我一下！”一棵树后面传来闷闷的声音。

勒夫教授立刻示意学生们等在这里，然后走到林子里去帮忙，片刻之后他回来了，身旁跟着……那是什么？一棵长了腿的树？

好在那棵树随后就露出了一个人类的脑袋，朝他们大声打着招呼。

“孩子们，看我给你们的第一堂课准备了什么？”脑袋兴奋地说，随后把整棵树放在了地上。大家这才发现他们的保护神奇生物课教师穿着一件厚厚的长大衣，颜色和他怀里的树干简直一模一样，怪不得他看上去像是一棵会行走的树木。

“哈维·阿隆索，你们的保护神奇生物课教授。”他搓了搓手，又掏出身后挂着的一个小桶放在一旁。马里奥发现桶里挤满了黑压压的甲壳虫，那些虫子和他之前见过的甲虫不大一样。如果安德烈在这就好了，他不禁想到。安德烈一定知道这是什么东西！

“土鳖！”阿隆索教授指了指桶里面的虫子，“护树罗锅最喜欢的食物，所以你们肯定猜到了，对不对？第一节课我们请来的小朋友就是……树木的守护神，护树罗锅！”他夸张地把双手一张，向他们展示着面前那棵树。

全场鸦雀无声。

学生们满脸疑问地瞪着面前的那棵树，希望它动上一动来表明自己是个“动物”。

“教……教授……”大卫弱弱地举起了手，“这是一棵树吧？”

“这 **的确** 是一棵树。”阿隆索教授笑着回答，眼神期待地看着大家。

“那您想让我们看见什么呢，教授？”马尔科出声问道。

“观察，要注意观察，先生们。”勒夫教授在一旁补充说。

眼尖的马蒂奥立刻发现了异常：“树上有东西！”

大家纷纷盯着树干仔细寻找着蛛丝马迹。

“不要靠的太近，护树罗锅是很害羞的生物，不过如果它们觉得自己栖身的树木受到了威胁，就会扑下来攻击入侵者。”阿隆索教授一边讲解一边让大家保持距离，“所以，退后，孩子们。”

说完他从桶里拿出几只土鳖靠近树干，树干上的几个枝条突然动了一下，把土鳖抓在了“手”里。大家这才看清，原来树干上趴着一个只有八英寸大小的小东西，它的全身覆盖着树皮和小树枝，让人根本没法把它和树干区分开。

得到了土鳖的护树罗锅十分安静，阿隆索教授得以将它从树干上取下来，给他们展示它那长而锋利的手指。“看看它的手指，你们的眼睛不会喜欢的。这是护树罗锅最得力的武器，不过只要把土鳖提供给它们，这些手指就不足为惧了。”阿隆索教授说，“现在，我希望大家两人一组，帮我喂这些护树罗锅。”

大家立刻分好了组，排着队去找阿隆索教授。

“注意这些枝叶。”马里奥和马尔科走过去的时候，阿隆索教授提醒他们，“它们有可能是护树罗锅的伪装，小心不要折断了，它不会喜欢这样的。”

马里奥觉得他们分到的这一只似乎脾气不大好，马尔科刚把树放下它就瞪着两只褐色的小眼睛朝他们比划着威力十足的手指，还差点划伤了马尔科的胳膊。马里奥赶紧把一只土鳖塞给它，成功让它安静了下来。

“我不明白托马斯为什么喜欢这门课……”马尔科心有余悸地说，“听上去就像是照顾不同种类的动物，而且这些动物都不大安全。”

“往好的地方想想，”马里奥看着护树罗锅已经消灭掉了一只土鳖，又开始蠢蠢欲动，立刻又塞了一只过去，“至少阿隆索教授人不错，而且想想看，黑魔法防御术和保护神奇生物一起上的话，我们会多出许多空闲时间。”

“这么一想我觉得好受多了！”马尔科开心地说，随后神秘地压低了声音，“听着，我昨天在盥洗室里听说学校里有条密道，有时间的话我们可以过去看看？”

“可是密道也不见得比神奇生物安全多少。”马里奥明智地说，示意马尔科再丢一只土鳖给树上的小家伙。

马尔科脸红了。“你说话越来越像安德烈了，马里奥！”他不满地小声嚷嚷，“我只是不擅长照顾动物！”

“好好，我知道，我知道。”马里奥忍着笑说，“我会去的，我发誓！所以我们要叫上安德烈吗？”

“为什么不？安德烈绝对不能忍受学校里还有他不知道的东西，他一定会想法设法去弄明白的！”

“那你去和他说，”马里奥推了推马尔科，“你就说‘嘿安德烈，我们发现了一件你不知道的事’！”

“不行不行，那样他以后再也不会帮我看作业了！”马尔科不停地摇头。

“主意可是你提的。”马里奥摊手，“要是你以后的变形课作业还想及格的话……”

“我可没说我不去！我是说……”马尔科赶紧辩解，“我只是觉得直接说出来不太好，也许需要迂回一点儿……”

 

午饭的时候，他们先是在赫奇帕奇的桌前找到了安德烈，但是为了避免被人偷听，他们拉着他挪到了斯莱特林学院桌旁最角落的几个位置上。

不出马尔科所料，安德烈果然表示出了兴趣。

“密道？这可不会写在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》上！”他难得地有些兴奋，“据说以前韦斯莱家的双胞胎在第一年入学的时候就发现了四条密道，虽然他们有活点地图的帮助，但是这个成绩至今无人超越！”

“所以你决定加入了？”马尔科开心地问。

“当然，我总得瞧瞧密道长什么样子吧！”

“那我们就这么说定了？”马里奥轮流看着他们两个，“你们觉得什么时间比较好？”

“一周之后的万圣节怎么样？要不要来个万圣节大冒险？”一个熟悉声音插了进来。

他们都被吓了一跳，回过头一看，发现是托马斯。

“你们在讨论什么？”托马斯好奇地弯腰看着他们，“我听到你们在商量时间。是不是在商量万圣节该怎么玩啊？”

“没什么。”马尔科赶紧否认。

“我们……我们在商量什么时候去……去图书馆占位置，最近那里人太多了！”马里奥补充。

“对，没错，而且图书馆总是挤满了吵吵嚷嚷的女生们，我还是不太明白只是写一个变形课的作业而已，犯得着大呼小叫地回忆克洛泽教授上课的细节吗？”安德烈面不改色的回答又一次刷新了马里奥对他的认知，他决定以后向安德烈好好讨教一下说话的技巧。

“安德烈你说话可真不像个小孩子，给人的感觉都快赶上菲利普了！千万别告诉他我这么说他，不然他会在决斗俱乐部打死我的！”托马斯笑着说，“马上快到万圣节了就别总想着作业了嘛，万圣节就是应该好好闹一闹，你说是吧？说真的，我建议你们那天晚上吃完饭之后去地下教室逛逛，会有惊喜的！”说完他神秘地眨了眨眼睛，离开了。

“你们说他听见了多少？”马里奥有些担忧地问。

“不知道，也许……不多？只是听到了我们在商量时间？”马尔科犹豫地回答。

“也许……他全都听到了。”安德烈若有所思地叉起他的午餐肉，“我们连他是什么时候过来的都不知道，实在太大意了。”

“那你们说……他提到地下室是什么意思？”马里奥扒拉着盘子里的煮蔬菜，觉得没什么胃口，“地下室会和……和密道有关系吗？”他不自觉地压低了声音。

“不好说，”马尔科拉过自己的盘子开始吃饭，“我每天都从地下一层出来，也没见过有什么密道。说不定他就是随口一说呢？”

“可是你们什么时候见过托马斯话这么少的？”安德烈抬起头，“他平时讲话不说上几分钟是不会停下来的。他肯定有什么事想告诉我们，又不能明说。”

“那也不见得就和密道有关吧？而且我听说的那条密道是在三楼。”马尔科依然坚持。

“我也觉得托马斯想告诉我们什么……他话少得反常，而且神神秘秘的。”马里奥说，“要不然我们问问曼努？”

“你没发现今天他们都没在一起出现吗？说不定托马斯在躲着他。”安德烈敏锐地说。

“他们又吵架了？可是……他们吵架为什么要特意和我们说这些？”马尔科的好奇心也被吸引了。

“所以，托马斯还是想告诉我们什么！”马里奥肯定地说。

“那我们就去看一看吧！”马尔科和他一拍即合。

“这次我也赞同。”安德烈点点头，“不过去之前我们得好好准备一下，以防万一！”

 

万圣节前一周，他们两个所有的闲暇时间都被安德烈硬拉着按在了图书馆。

他们被迫读完了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》中所有提到过地下室的部分，当然大部分是关于斯莱特林的，还有一部分和赫奇帕奇有关。

“你们的休息室真的在厨房旁边？”马里奥一脸惊讶地问马尔科。

“保密！”马尔科眨了下眼睛，“除了赫奇帕奇，没人知道我们的休息室在哪以及怎么进去！”

“就没有别的学院的人进去过？”马里奥不依不饶。

“也许有吧……不过没有赫奇帕奇的带领是绝对进不去的。”马尔科说，“别这么看我，我不会带你们进去的！”

“为什么？”

“因为……怎么说呢？我们的院徽是獾，你们知道吧？虽然我们对别人总是很友好，但是对我们自己居住的地方总是很谨慎的……”

“虽然道理是没错，可是不知道为什么，我还是觉得不大开心……”马里奥叹了口气说。

“别这么想，我们都没有权利要求别人有百分之百信任我们的义务。”安德烈难得地插了句话，连头都没抬起来。

“安德烈，我觉得你这么说完马里奥更难过了……”马尔科小声说。

万圣节前一天，他们三个就连上课的时候都不敢交头接耳了，生怕被别人看出他们在“密谋”什么。尤其是在魔法史课上，他们甚至成了班里最后三个陷入昏睡的人。

“我怎么能让自己睡着呢！”下课之后马里奥懊恼地说，“万一我不小心说了梦话怎么办？”

“放心吧，全班都在睡觉没人听得见。”马尔科打了个哈欠说。

“反正你晚上还要回寝室睡觉，如果说梦话会泄露秘密的话，大卫和马蒂奥大概早就知道了。”安德烈说，“你再不快点馅饼就要没有了。”

马里奥立刻恢复了精神，拿起书包就往食堂奔去，甚至没有听到安德烈的下一句话。

“不过据说今天是蔬菜馅饼，去晚了也没什么……”

吃晚饭的时候他们明显心不在焉，马里奥甚至没有对蔬菜馅饼提出任何异议，并且才吃了一个馅饼和半个鸡腿就宣布他吃饱了。马尔科和安德烈不得不在他催促的目光中吃完了晚饭，然后他们在礼堂门口分别，各自往自己的公共休息室走去。

经过一晚上的煎熬，终于，万圣节到了。

学校里到处都摆满了万圣节的装饰。活蝙蝠扑棱着翅膀在城堡里飞来飞去，海格不知从哪里弄来了巨大的南瓜，它们被雕刻成了一盏盏灯笼，大得可以让三个人坐在里面。

当天上午，马里奥去第一温室上了两节草药课。课程结束后，他和格兰芬多们一起赶回塔楼匆匆忙忙洗了个澡，好去掉身上被那些珍贵的米布米宝喷溅上的粘稠汁液。下午他和马尔科汇合，一起去禁林边缘上保护神奇生物课，阿隆索教授似乎不打算在万圣节之前让他们接触到除了护树罗锅之外的东西，所以这堂课过得十分轻松，大家三三两两地聚在护树罗锅前聊着天，只要注意时不时地丢过去一两只土鳖安抚那些小家伙就行了。

晚饭前，他们和安德烈在门口集合，一起走进了大厅。

礼堂里张灯结彩，烛光闪耀，桌上摆放着闪闪发光的金盘子，一千只蝙蝠在墙壁和天花板上扑棱棱地飞翔，另外还有一千只像一团团低矮的乌云，在餐桌上方盘旋飞舞，使南瓜肚里的蜡烛火苗一阵阵扑闪。

三个人在学院桌前暂时分别了，毕竟在这种重要的场合，还是要分学院就坐的。

马里奥发现大卫给他留了位置，赶紧走过去坐下。他刚一就坐，大卫就问他：“要来点烤土豆吗，马里奥？”

他这才发现金色盘子上眨眼之间就出现了食物，就像他们开学宴会时一样。

虽然早就听说麦格校长请来了骷髅姐妹为万圣节助兴，不过对于一会儿还有“特别行动”的人来说，还是不得不早早离开礼堂。尽管有些遗憾，不过前方还有巨大的未知等着他们去探索，这也算是一种补偿了吧。

马里奥偷偷溜出大门之后，很快就在右边看到了马尔科和安德烈，他们正站在扫帚间门口朝他招手呢。

“准备好了吗？”马尔科兴奋地低声问。

马里奥点了点头：“好了，我们走吧！”

三个人走下楼梯，往地下教室进发，礼堂里的阵阵喧闹声被抛在了身后，即使是一阵巨大的喝彩声听起来也十分微弱。

“那一定是骷髅姐妹出场了。”马尔科仔细听了一下说，他的话在走廊里带着回音，听起来让人不大舒服。

事实上，他们所在的这条走廊一点也不令人愉快。

和城堡里其他地方一样，走廊里也点着了蜡烛，但是它们都是黑乎乎的、细细的小蜡烛，发着蓝盈盈的光，照在他们脸上显得阴森森的。他们每走一步，气温都在降低，很快三个人就冻得哆哆嗦嗦的了。

“这里太暗了，”安德烈掏出了自己的魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”

他的魔杖尖端发出了亮光，照亮了前面不远处。马里奥和马尔科也跟着这么做了，三根魔杖发出的光让整个走廊又亮了一些。

“我怎么有种不祥的预感……”马尔科小声说。

“我也是。”马里奥表示赞同。

“嘘，别说话……”安德烈停了下来，“你们听见了吗？”

“什么？”两个人异口同声地问。

然后他们听见了，那个声音太让人难以忍受了，就像是一千只指甲在一块巨大的黑板上刮来刮去。

“我有点不想再往前走了。”马里奥捂着耳朵诚实地说，“这声音太刺耳了。”

“来都来了，还是过去看看吧……”马尔科嘴上说着，可是看上去也不太情愿。

“害怕就直说。”安德烈不以为然。

“谁……谁害怕？”马尔科立刻说，“我只是看马里奥不喜欢这个声音！你们都不敢走……我过去看看！”说完他举起魔杖一马当先地往前走。

“马尔科，等等我们！”马里奥也赶紧追了过去。

他们转过一个拐角，发现前面的门开着，差点没头的尼克站在门前，身上还挂着黑色天鹅绒的幕布。

“我亲爱的朋友们，”他带着忧伤的语调说，“欢迎……欢迎你们来参加我的宴会……尽管有些吃惊，我还是非常感激……”

他摘下头上的羽毛帽子，躬身请他们进去。

马里奥走进屋子里一看，眼前的景象是在太令人难以置信了！

地下教室里挤满了半透明的乳白色身影，他们在房间里飘来荡去，有的还在拥挤不堪的舞台上跳着华尔兹。刚才他们听到的声音就是从一旁的乐队发出来的，乐队坐在铺着黑布的舞台上，正用三十把乐锯演奏着舞曲。头顶上的一个大吊灯里也挨挨挤挤地点着黑色的蜡烛，发出幽蓝的光。他们三个哆哆嗦嗦地搓着手，呼吸在前面形成了一团白气，像是置身冬天。

“这里都是幽灵！”马尔科震惊地说，“实在是太冷了！”

“我们往前走走吧？”安德烈提议。

“小心别从他们的身体里穿过去！”马尔科提醒。

他们小心翼翼地贴着教室的边缘往前走，时刻注意着不要碰到那些幽灵们。马里奥看到了胖修士，他是赫奇帕奇的幽灵，正在和血人巴罗聊天，可是巴罗看上去好像不怎么开心。

“说实话，入校这么久了，我还是觉得巴罗挺可怕的。”马里奥小声说。

“其实他挺安静的，当然一直是那个愁眉苦脸的样子……”安德烈说，“不过我承认他是看上去挺吓人的，我们在吃饭的时候也不想挨着他坐。”

“看，有吃的！”马里奥发现了新大陆。冷得要命的三个人立刻往长餐桌走去，然而满怀希望的他们却在桌旁惊恐地停下了。

气味实在是太难闻了！

大块大块已经腐烂的肉放在精致的银盘子里，一些烤糊的小蛋糕躺在高脚托盘里，旁边还有好几盘爬满蛆虫的动物内脏，以及一块长了绿毛的奶酪。桌子的正中间放着一个黑色的五层大蛋糕，最上面有个墓碑形的装饰，上面用鲜红的糖汁写着：

> **尼古拉斯·德·敏西-波平顿爵士**
> 
> **逝于1492年10月31日**

他们目瞪口呆，尤其是当幽灵们蹲下身、长大嘴巴从桌子中间穿过的时候。

“你们说他们这样能尝到味道吗？”马尔科震惊地问。

“也许弄这些坏掉的食物就是为了让气味浓郁一点……”安德烈捂着鼻子说。

“我们能离桌子远一点儿吗？我感觉要吐了……”马里奥提议。

他们赶紧往回走，想远离那张桌子和可怕的食物。就在这时，差点没头的尼克过来了。

“玩得开心吗？”他热情地问。

“呃，很好……谢谢你。”马里奥说。

“说实话，我真没想到你们能来！”他开心地说，“没有几个活人来参加过我的忌辰晚宴，哈利他们在校的时候来过一次，我一直很感激他们——哦，对了，还有曼努和托马斯，他们也总是来支持我，可爱的年轻人！”

“曼努？”

“托马斯？”

“是啊，没错。他们自打二年级的时候发现我办的这个小宴会，就答应每年都来参加，不过今年他们可要迟到了……”尼克环视了一圈，骄傲地说，“人数还令人满意，有好多人大老远地赶回来。说真的，没到这个时候我都挺想念皮皮鬼的，他要是还在这的话，场面也许会有趣一点儿……我讲话的时间快要到了，得先去通知乐队一声，抱歉失陪了……”他朝他们鞠了个躬，往乐队所在的方向走去。

“请大家注意，我现在开始讲话！”乐队停止演奏后，尼克来到一道蓝色的聚光灯下，“我已故的勋爵们、女士们和先生们，我怀着极大的悲痛感谢你们来参加我的忌辰晚宴。五百一十二年前的今天，我，尼古拉斯·德·敏西-波平顿爵士逝世于霍格沃茨魔法学校……”

“我要受不了了，这里太冷了……”马尔科哆哆嗦嗦地提议，他的牙齿都开始打战了。

“我们走吧。”马里奥也哆嗦着表示赞同。

他们抬脚往门口退去，一边还向每个看着他们的幽灵点头致意。一分钟后，他们终于回到了点满漆黑蜡烛的走廊里。

“我决定一个星期不和托马斯说话！”马里奥气哼哼地说。

“我要对托马斯施一个长毛咒，如果我会的话！”马尔科气急败坏地抽出魔杖点亮它，“哪有什么惊喜？明明就是惊吓！”

“亏我还真的以为和密道有什么关系……”安德烈无不失望地说。

“往好的方面想想，起码你们见识到了幽灵的忌辰宴会，对不对？”一个声音说。

他们把魔杖抬起来，发现说话的人是曼努。他和托马斯都穿着冬用斗篷，裹得严严实实的，手里还拿着从礼堂里带过来的吃的，正笑眯眯地看着他们。

“怎么样怎么样？是不是觉得很特别？不瞒你们说，之前我和曼努发现的时候也是被吓了一跳，不过说真的，有几个人参加过幽灵们举办的晚宴呢？而且又是在这么特别的日子里！对不对？”托马斯热情地说。

“谢谢你，托马斯。”马里奥干巴巴地说。

“谢什么，你真是太客气了，马里奥！你们能喜欢我真的很高兴，你知道吗？我以前可从来没跟别人说过尼克的晚宴，要不是看在你们那天商量万圣节的事情，我可不准备说！这本来算是我和曼努的秘密，不过后来我和曼努也商量过了，他也赞同我把这个秘密告诉你们，毕竟这个经历还是很难得的，是不是，曼努？”

“没错，我也这样认为。”曼努笑着说，“不过托马斯显然忘记告诉你们多穿一点了，冻坏了吧？”

“是挺冷的……”马尔科还没缓过来。

“不过托马斯，我可以提个建议吗？”安德烈说。

“快说快说，我这个人特别善于听取别人的建议，无论是有道理的还是没道理的！因为我总是觉得自己看待问题不够全面，比如说上次我见到海格和他的牙牙——”

“让安德烈把话说完，别着急。”曼努说。

“你下次再准备给我们惊喜的时候，能不能先提前告诉我们是什么，好让我们有个心理准备？”安德烈认真地说。

曼努哈哈大笑，手里拿的食物都差点掉到地上。

“可是如果提前告诉你们就不算是惊喜了啊……”托马斯迷惑地说。

“你们快进去吧，再过一会儿尼克就要讲完话了！”马里奥赶紧补充，“我们先回礼堂看看还有没有什么吃的！”说完朝他们挥了挥手，就赶紧拉着马尔科和安德烈走了。

“喂，你们还想听我说海格和牙牙的事吗？”身后传来托马斯的大嗓门。

“你们快点走的话还能赶上最后一批糖霜馅饼！”曼努的声音也飘了过来。

他们步履匆匆地在幽蓝的地下走廊里穿行，魔杖高高举在手里，转过了一个又一个弯。

“希望礼堂里还能剩下一些吃的！”当他们终于登上楼梯的时候，马里奥满怀希望地说。

可是事后想想，那一天似乎注定了不会这么一帆风顺的。


	11. 有求必应

 

霍格沃茨全校有令人眼花缭乱的一百四十二处楼梯，而且它们当中的大部分都不那么规规矩矩——比如现在马里奥他们所在的这一个。

马里奥、马尔科和安德烈刚刚从地下教室的走廊走出来，想要上楼去看看礼堂里是否还有剩下的食物，尼克的晚宴的确不大适合人类去参加，他们饿坏了。然而从来没有人告诉过他们，通往一楼的楼梯也是会动的。就在他们刚刚踏上前几级台阶的时候，整个楼梯突然离开了它原本的位置，开始急速往上升，就像一个小型电梯一样。

“为什么我以前从来没发现这个楼梯也会变动！”马里奥在楼梯爬升的轰隆隆声中说。

“我也没听说过！”马尔科不得不大声喊，这样他们才能听清彼此，“而且这个楼梯看起来那么坚固！”

“或者它是只在特定时间变动！”安德烈说，这次他难得地看上去不那么胸有成竹了，“希望它能马上停下来！”

然而楼梯没有顺应他们的期望，它似乎打定主意要与众不同。它一路高歌猛进，超越了所有楼梯，升得比谁都高，当它轰隆隆地停靠在一条黑漆漆的走廊前面时，他们已经不知道自己爬了几层楼了。发现三个人仍然站在那里没有动静，楼梯十分不耐烦地将他们甩在地上，然后头也不回地往下降去。

“真希望我能给麦格校长写封信投诉这些楼梯！”马尔科揉着摔疼的胳膊站起来，“经常害我们上课迟到也就算了，居然还把我们运到……鬼知道这是哪里！”

安德烈也站了起来，正在拍着袍子上的灰。“没有用的，城堡里的楼梯本来就动来动去的，它们是城堡的一部分。”

马里奥痛苦地从地上爬起来，觉得自己的肋骨都快摔断了。“这个楼梯脾气也太差了……”他被灰呛得直咳嗽，“居然把我们甩出来。谁规定在楼梯停下来的时候一定要下车啊？我们就不能原路返回吗！”

现在他们孤立无援地站在一个积满了灰尘的方形平台上，平台三面空空如也，他们身后的那条走廊是唯一的通路。“也许是八层。”安德烈冒险走到平台边缘看了看，猜测说。不过这似乎没什么帮助，他们谁也没来过八楼。

“要不然……我们走走试试？”马里奥尝试着提议，头朝那段黑黢黢的走廊摆了一下。

“我同意！”马尔科立刻表示赞成。

安德烈也点了点头：“在这等着好像也无济于事。”

为了保险起见，三个人抽出自己的魔杖并点亮，然后小心翼翼地朝那条走廊摸索过去。走廊里看起来就和外面一样，都是一片漆黑，除了他们魔杖发出的光照亮的那一小部分，其他的都隐匿在黑暗里。更让他们觉得毛骨悚然的是，在他们轻手轻脚的脚步声之外，还有一个若隐若现的呼噜声，而且这声音越往前走就越明显。

“我不喜欢这个声音。”马尔科诚实地说。

“嘘——”安德烈立刻提醒他噤声。

三个人彼此对望了一眼，都不由自主地紧张起来。

走廊里有人。

他们把脚步放的更轻了，猫儿一样地朝着呼噜声传来的方向走过去。那声音越来越大了，他们离那里越来越近，然后——

这里 **一个人** 也没有。

可是呼噜声明明就在耳边。

“这不可能，”马尔科小声说，“除非他在天花板上！”

马里奥举起魔杖指向空中，然后发现他们站在一幅巨大的挂毯前面。挂毯上有一个小山一样的巨型怪物，正躺在地上呼呼大睡，还有一个男人在画面中的角落里，似乎也在熟睡。那个巨大的呼噜声就是从怪物嘴里发出的。

“嘿，小子！”睡在怪物旁边的男人被亮光吵醒，恼火地说，“这是睡觉时间！你吵醒我了！关灯，快关灯！”

“对不起！我很抱歉……”马里奥赶紧道歉，把手中的魔杖放低。

“现在的学生真不懂礼貌！”男人嘀咕着翻了个身，把脸朝向画面的里面，现在他们只能瞧见他的后背了。

“好吧，幸好是虚惊一场……”他们离开挂毯的时候，马尔科长出了一口气，“我还以为是什么隐形人呢。这个挂毯怎么会挂在这儿？那个巨怪看上去怪吓人的。”

“你怎么知道那是巨怪？”马里奥好奇地小声问，一般这种时候都是安德烈充当百科全书的。

“巨怪都长那个样子，身体像座小山，脑袋小得可怜，看上去蠢得要命。”马尔科翻了翻眼睛，“故事书上都是这么写的。”

“你忘了一个‘力气大得吓人’。”安德烈补充说。

“好吧，力气大得吓人。不过这不妨碍它们依然很蠢。”马尔科说。

“对付三个一年级学生根本不需要它们有智商。”安德烈说，“只要挥一挥手里的棒子，我们就会变成一摊肉泥。”

马里奥不禁打了个哆嗦。“幸好我们刚才看到的是挂画。”

他们又往前走了一会儿，整个走廊里依然看不到下去的楼梯的踪影，而且再往前就是走廊的尽头了。

“要是哪里能有点吃的就好了。”马里奥的肚子饿得直叫唤，“我已经好几个小时没吃东西了……”

“我也是……我要饿死了……”马尔科也哀嚎。

然后他们突然想起什么，一起怀疑地看向了安德烈。

“别看我，我可没带吃的。”安德烈说，结果发现两个朋友的目光更加怀疑了。

“你之前还拿巧克力蛙安慰朱利安呢！”马尔科一脸的不相信。

“安德烈你真的没带糖果出来？”马里奥满怀希望地问。

“安慰朱利安那可是开学第一天的事了，而且还是因为前一天我刚好赢了几个巧克力蛙，随手塞在了袍子里。”

“那你有没有可能……”

“拜托，今天可是万圣节！礼堂里那么多好吃的，我干嘛还自己带零食？”安德烈边说边把兜翻出来给他们看，“不信你们自己看看。”

“好吧……”马里奥失望地说，又转向马尔科，“马尔科你带了吗？”

“我也没有。”马尔科愁眉苦脸地翻着口袋，“我只带了几个粪蛋。”说完他掏出来几个圆圆的东西。它们看上去和鹌鹑蛋差不多大，上面画满了各式各样的花纹，有点像复活节彩蛋，不过显然不是用来吃的。

“你干嘛带着这些东西？”马里奥狐疑地盯着马尔科。

“为了给万圣节助助兴的，结果也没用上。”马尔科耸了耸肩，“开学之前在韦斯莱兄弟魔法把戏坊买的，那里面卖很多稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。还有速效逃课糖……”

“别告诉我你还买了那个。”安德烈也瞪着他。

“我当然……你们干嘛都瞪着我？我又没说要拿来用！”

“那你干嘛买它们？”马里奥不依不饶。

“我只是……好吧，我是想拿来逃课用的。”在两个朋友越来越严厉的目光中，马尔科只得承认，“不过你们就不想翘掉魔法史吗？有听宾斯教授在那里做催眠的时间，还不如多练习几个魔咒呢！或者去湖边晒晒太阳也好，总好过把时间浪费在那里吧？”

马里奥和安德烈半天没说话，因为魔法史 **的确** 、 **非常** 让人讨厌。

马尔科看到了希望。“所以，这些东西只要是用在对的地方，其实也没那么可恶，对不对？”

“好吧……”马里奥做出了妥协，“不过只有魔法史！”

“当然！别的课我才不会缺席呢！”马尔科开心地说。

安德烈看起来依然不赞成用速效逃课糖翘课这件事，不过他没有再多说什么。

“马里奥，你的口袋里都装了什么？”马尔科开始好奇起来，就只剩马里奥的衣兜没有翻过了。

“我的？”马里奥伸手摸了摸口袋，“除了魔杖就是前两天大卫刚给我的巧克力蛙卡片，我记得是戈德里克·格兰芬多的……还有……咦，这是什么？”他掏出来一个方方正正的东西。打开外面包着的一层绒布，马里奥立刻知道手里的是什么了——是他收到的那个双面镜。

“你怎么还带着这东西？”安德烈皱着眉问。

“大概是今天洗完澡正好穿了这件袍子吧。”马里奥不确定的说，“那天收到镜子，我随手就把它塞进袍子里了。”

马里奥把镜子凑到眼前看了看，发现了一些奇怪的地方。镜子里大部分地方都是一片漆黑，然而在一个小角落里正有什么东西一闪一闪地发着光。那光亮有些微弱，看上去就像是“荧光闪烁”这个咒语所造成的，可是这个咒语会让魔杖尖端的光芒时断时续吗？马里奥又低下头仔细看了看自己的魔杖，发现它正尽职尽责地发出稳定的光亮。

他回过头去看了看，身后的走廊被他们的魔杖照亮了一隅，其余仍旧是一片漆黑。

难道光亮是从走廊另一头传过来的？马里奥没来得及多想，转身就往刚才过来的走廊走去。

“马里奥？”这个突然的举动吓到了马尔科，他赶紧拽着安德烈跟上马里奥的脚步，“怎么了？”

“那里好像有人……”马里奥步履匆匆地边走边说，顾不上自己的脚步在走廊里引起了回声。

“可是我们刚才过来没有发现有人啊，”马尔科说，“之前不是也发现了是虚惊一场。”

“马里奥，你发现了什么？”安德烈低声问。

“我在镜子里面看到了亮光，所以我想是不是在这边……因为我当时是背对着走廊的。”

“可是这没道理。”安德烈皱起眉头说，然后陷入了思索。

马里奥把魔杖高高地举起，尽量让光线照亮前方更大的区域，马尔科则一头雾水地跟在后面，也举起魔杖帮他照着亮。如果那里有人，他们肯定马上就能见到他了。

“等一下。”安德烈突然说。

马里奥和马尔科都被吓了一跳，转过身的时候魔杖尖端差点戳到对方。

“怎……怎么了，安德烈？”马尔科问。

“你是在镜子里看到亮光的？”安德烈问马里奥。

马里奥点点头，十分确定。“就是在镜子里面一个角落。”他拿出镜子指给他们看，那里现在一点亮光都没有了，“就在这里，刚才一闪一闪的，特别像魔杖发出的光，可是又不是……所以我想，会不会有人在这里……”

“这里没人，我确定。”安德烈十分笃定地说。

“为什么？可是我明明看到了——”

“这是个双面镜，马里奥。我应该给你解释过它的原理。”

“可是它……噢，好吧……你是说……”马里奥疑问地看向安德烈，安德烈点了点头。

“你们在说什么？到底哪里不对？”马尔科还是一脸茫然。

“它不应该看得到我自己这边，对不对？”马里奥问。

“没错，双面镜只是用来交流的。”安德烈说，“它能且只能看到另一面镜子所处的环境。”

“你们是说……”马尔科恍然大悟，“刚才马里奥看到的那个亮光，实际上是另一面镜子那边发出来的？只是碰巧被我们看到了？”

“我想是这样。”安德烈回答。

“可是，那面镜子在哪呢？”马尔科问，“谁会想要给你这个东西啊？或者说，另一面镜子的主人是谁？”

可惜没人能回答他这些问题，因为马里奥自己也是一头雾水，更别说安德烈和马尔科了。

“我们还是回去吧，我觉得这里什么也没有。”一阵沉默之后，马尔科开口说。

“现在应该很晚了，我都不奢望会有吃的了……”马里奥叹了口气说，“我只想回宿舍去好好睡上一觉。”

“再往回走走看吧，说不定刚才过来的时候没有看仔细，落掉了通往楼梯间的门。”安德烈说。

“有道理，北塔楼的楼梯就藏在门的后面，我们找找看！”

他们又一次举着魔杖往回返，在经过那幅大挂毯时，巨怪旁边的男人在睡梦中咕哝了一句什么。他们不敢再次打扰他，放低魔杖猫着腰从挂毯前溜了过去。然而等他们再次抬起魔杖时，却发现了一件不同寻常的事——

挂毯对面的墙上居然出现了一扇门！

“刚才这里有这扇门吗？”马尔科一脸震惊地问。

马里奥和安德烈都摇了摇头。

“不知道，我之前一直盯着挂毯看，根本没注意背后。”马里奥说。

“我确定没有。”安德烈说，“马里奥抬起魔杖的时候我看了一眼。”

“难道这就是楼梯间的门？藏得真够隐秘的……”马里奥说着上前推了一把。

门开了。

他们走进去一看，里面的景象让他们大吃一惊。

屋子左边摆着一张雕刻精美的圆餐桌，上面摆满了各式各样的点心和美食，它们都被装在精致的银色餐盘里，旁边的一个银水壶里面则盛满了清甜解渴的南瓜汁，餐桌的中央还有一整只烤鸡躺在高脚托盘里，黄澄澄的色泽看得人直流口水。餐桌旁边是配套的三把精致的绒面扶手椅，椅子右边则是三张挂着天鹅绒帷幔的四柱床，一张是深红色，一张是姜黄色，另一张则是墨绿色的。

“这床和我在宿舍里的那张一模一样。”马里奥走近那张深红色帷幔的四柱床，“除了没有姓名牌和我的箱子，其余真的一模一样！”

“我的也是！”马尔科指着那张姜黄色的。

“所以那张就是你的床咯？”马里奥看向安德烈，后者还站在原地谨慎地观察着。

“我不确定……”安德烈的语气有些犹豫，“而且为什么这间屋子里会刚好出现床和食物？在我们刚刚讨论完的时候？”

“也许有人在暗中帮助我们？”马里奥猜测，“发现我们被困在了八楼走廊，又忍饥挨饿的……所以想帮帮我们？”

“可是这些食物也不合理，”安德烈说，“我们不能凭空变出食物，这不符合甘普变形法则。等等，不要躺！”他想要制止马尔科，但是晚了一步，马尔科已经朝后一倒躺在了赫奇帕奇的那张四柱床上。

“啊，好舒服！”马尔科心满意足地说，“果然和我自己的床感觉一样！”

“安德烈，我觉得有人正好在我们需要的时候送来了这些。”马里奥指了指三张床和那张桌子，“如果他是恶意的，干嘛不在走廊就干掉我们？”

“我还是觉得有些奇怪。”安德烈说，不过他看上去有些动摇了。

“我们吃点东西好吗？”马里奥可怜巴巴地看着他，“我真的饿坏了！”

“别疑神疑鬼的了，安德烈！对着一桌子美食却不能吃，这也太残忍了……”马尔科从床上坐起来，“而且你看，我躺在床上也没怎么样啊！”

“想吃干嘛还问我？”安德烈瞪了他一眼，“我又不是你的监护人。”

“你不吃我吃！”马尔科哼了一声，立刻走过去，坐在桌子前开动起来。

“安德烈，我真的觉得没什么。”马里奥劝安德烈，“要是有危险，我们刚才就逃不过去了，怎么还能发现这个屋子？更何况这里几乎救了我们一命，如果再继续在走廊里瞎转，走到明天早上都不一定能走出去。至少我们可以先在这里吃点东西，休息一下，然后再考虑怎么离开这个走廊啊！”

“好吧。”安德烈终于妥协了，跟着马里奥坐了过去，“不过别吃太多了。”

那些食物果然就像它们看起来的那么好吃，酒足饭饱之后，他们躺在了各自的床上。四柱床的床垫十分柔软，让人一躺下就轻微地陷了进去，被子也足够厚实，简直是酝酿睡意的最佳拍档。马里奥本来还想问马尔科和安德烈有没有尝尝那个巧克力甜甜圈，可是还没等开口就睡着了。

 

第二天他们是被一只布谷鸟闹钟叫醒的。

马里奥揉了揉惺忪的睡眼坐起身来，发现在昨天忽视的角落里有一座高大的座钟，表盘顶端的小通道里面钻出了一只机械布谷鸟，正在尽职尽责地进行叫早工作。

“马尔科，安德烈，醒醒……”马里奥爬下床穿上袍子，挨个推了推还在睡梦中的两人。

“什么？哪来的鸟叫？”马尔科顶着一头乱毛从被子里钻了出来。

安德烈则黑着一张脸，坐在自己的床上不声不响地穿衣服，看来他的起床气不是一般的严重。

“现在几点了？”马尔科大大地打了个哈欠，问道。

“七点。”马里奥帮他把袍子扔过去，“快点的话还能赶上早饭，我希望今天早上能有火腿三明治。”

在安德烈第三次威胁要给他施长毛咒之后，马尔科总算把自己收拾得能去吃早饭了，不过仍然忘记把扣错的扣子纠正过来。他们自觉地整理好床铺，走过那张漂亮的圆餐桌（昨天晚上的美味佳肴已经不知何时消失了，桌面上光洁一新），然后拉开房门走了出去。房门很快就在身后关上了，然而等到他们转过身想要再看一眼昨天招待了他们的房间时，墙上的那扇门却凭空消失了！

“这……这不可能！”马尔科大惊失色，“它刚刚还在那！”

“你看到它是怎么消失的了吗，安德烈？”马里奥惊恐地问。

“没有。”安德烈摇了摇头，神色颇为遗憾。

“难道是我失忆了？”马尔科说。

“那也不可能我们三个集体失忆吧。”马里奥回过身指着对面，“这个挂毯还在这呢！”那的确是他们昨天至少路过了两次的那幅大挂毯，现在上面的巨怪已经醒了，正在拿着巨棍追打昨天那个男人。

安德烈盯着那幅挂毯看了很久，然后他突然想起什么。“我知道这是怎么回事了！”他突然说，拉着马里奥和马尔科沿着走廊一路飞奔，“不过我得先去确认一下！我需要借你的格兰克用一下，马里奥！”

“没问题！不过你是想给谁寄信？”马里奥边跟着安德烈往前跑边问。

“一个老朋友。”

“ **老** 朋友？”马尔科一脸不相信，“可是你明明才只有十一岁！”

“这边走。”安德烈少见地没有挖苦回去，可见事情真的特别紧急，“一会你们直接过去，我先去一趟猫头鹰棚屋，然后在食堂找你们汇合好吗？”

马里奥点了点头。安德烈带着他们走到走廊尽头，推开右手边的木头门，下楼的楼梯赫然展现在眼前。

“果然是这里。”安德烈停下来喘着气说，“我刚刚就在想，昨天我们几乎整条走廊都走遍了，也没找到楼梯，只有这里没有走到头。当时是我们被双面镜给骗回了挂毯那里，记得吗？”

“怪不得找不到！”马尔科说，“我还以为只能回平台那里等楼梯上来呢。”

于是他们没再耽搁，顺着旋转楼梯直奔下楼，然后在大厅门口兵分两路，马里奥和马尔科先去礼堂找吃的，安德烈则去猫头鹰棚屋寄信。

早餐没有火腿三明治，不过令人欣慰的是有各种口味的派可供选择。马里奥挑了一块上面带奶油和小草莓的，马尔科则简单直接地选择了黄桃派。他们留了一块安德烈会喜欢的蓝莓派边吃边等，可是一直没看到安德烈的身影。事实上，直到第一节课的上课铃都快打响了，安德烈还是没回来。

“安德烈怎么这么慢？”马尔科有些烦躁地用手指敲着桌子，“难道格兰克没在棚屋里？”

“那他也可以随便借一只学校的猫头鹰，人人都可以用的那种。”马里奥皱着眉头说，“不会这么久都不见人影的。你说他会不会遇上什么麻烦了？”

“在学校里能有什么麻烦，这里可是整个英国魔法世界中最安全的地方了。城堡是有魔法保护着的，记得吗？安德烈让我们看的校史里面提到过。”

“说的也是……也许他看时间不够，就直接过去上课了？猫头鹰棚屋还挺远的……”

“有道理，要不然我们把蓝莓派给他带上吧。这样他两节课之间的时候还可以吃一点。”马尔科建议。

马里奥觉得他说的有道理，于是从托盘里偷偷抽出一张用来垫点心的纸，把那块蓝莓派包了起来。然后他和马尔科分头跑向了自己要上课的教室。

那天上午是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的魔药课，然而安德烈直到下课的时候也没有出现。

午饭的时候马里奥和马尔科在赫奇帕奇的长桌前碰头，告诉了他这一事实。

“我感觉不大好。”马里奥说，掏出早上藏的那块蓝莓派放在桌子上，“安德烈已经一个上午不见人影了。”

“我收回早上的那个观点。”马尔科的脸色也不轻松，“他不会真的出事了吧？”

“你们看到安德烈了吗？”他们抬起头一看，发现是朱利安走了过来，手里还拿着一封信。“你们看见安德烈了吗？”朱利安又问了一遍，向他们比划着那封信，“他家里给他寄了一封信，可是他早上没在，我就帮他收起来了。”

“没有，他早上说要去一趟猫头鹰棚屋，然后就一直没回来。”马里奥摇着头说。

“那这封信还是你们转交给他吧，毕竟你们天天在一起！”朱利安笑着说，把信递了过来，“对了，你们圣诞节回家吗？”

“离圣诞节还有两个月呢！”马尔科说，“现在做决定是不是太早了一点？”

“一点儿也不早！”朱利安说，“凯文说，勒夫教授每年都会统计不回家的人数，然后俱乐部会举办活动的！所以还是早点做决定比较好，猫头鹰寄信回家还要好久呢，对不对？”

“谢谢你，朱利安，我们会好好考虑的。”马里奥点点头说。

“希望你们能留下来过圣诞！”朱利安高兴地说，“你们和安德烈都是！人多才有意思嘛！”说完他朝他们挥挥手，回到斯莱特林的桌子那去了。

马里奥和马尔科还是没法开心起来，他们还惦记着安德烈。

就在这时，马里奥发现格兰克从大门飞了进来，事实上，要想忽视它简直太难了。猫头鹰们一般都是在早饭时派送信件，几乎很少在午餐时飞进礼堂里来，所以格兰克一出现就吸引了整个礼堂的目光。格兰克绕着马里奥飞了两圈后降落下来，把嘴里叼着的小纸条交给了他，然后又急急忙忙地飞走了。

马里奥打开纸条一看，上面是安德烈的字迹： **是有求必应屋** 。

“有求必应屋？”马尔科把脑袋凑过来看，看到安德烈写的东西之后却疑惑了，“那是什么东西？”

“我不知道，”马里奥摇了摇头，和马尔科面面相觑，“所以现在最关键的问题是——安德烈去哪儿了？”

 


	12. 卡德摩斯之石

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 带设定的一章，主要介绍了乐乐的身世。这么一看，其实乐乐才是主角的命啊！哈迷应该都知道卡德摩斯是谁吧？不知道的可以翻翻《诗翁彼豆故事集》~
> 
> * 原著中的巫师阶级里面没有贵族，这只是个同人里的常用设定
> 
> * 三兄弟的故事整个都来自原著（才不是为了偷懒少写几百字（揍
> 
> * 正文还有7章，今天国王上线了吗？没有

 

安德烈在距离圣诞节还有一个星期的时候出现了。

在他消失的一个月里，马里奥和马尔科几乎用尽了所有手段，都没有弄清他到底发生了什么，去了哪里。他们甚至在俱乐部活动的时候，旁敲侧击地问了勒夫教授，得到的答复是：他很好，不要担心。马尔科说他敢打赌勒夫教授一定知道安德烈的去向，马里奥也这么认为，可问题是，勒夫教授就是不肯告诉他们。

星期四一大早，安德烈和猫头鹰们一起从敞开的大门进来，然后毫无疑问地成为了大家关注的焦点。很不幸的是，在他缺席的这一个月中，城堡里流言四起，有人说他被开除了，有人说他从城堡逃了出去，还有人说他的家族得罪了外国的黑巫师，被仇人追杀到学校，最后被灭了口。最后一个传言尤其可怕，有阵子学校里人人自危，大家都在担心黑巫师会不会杀进城堡里来。

“你到底去哪了？”当安德烈神色平常地在大家的指指点点中坐下之后，马里奥担忧地问。

“我们找了你很久！”马尔科皱着眉说，“你应该给我们寄封信的！”

“我出了趟差，”安德烈轻描淡写地说，拿过盘子给自己盛了一些煮黄豆，“而且我给你们寄了信，拜托格兰克送来的。”

“ **那根本不叫信** ！我以为，我以为我理解的信是有署名有落款，里面说了你的情况！”马尔科生气地说，“而不是一张上面只有四个单词的字条，还要我们来猜那到底是不是你的笔迹！”

“嘿，冷静点儿，你嚷嚷得整个礼堂都听见了。”安德烈提醒他。

“安德烈，我们很担心你……”马里奥轻声说，“我们找你都快找疯了，可是没有人知道……我们甚至问了勒夫教授，可他不肯告诉我们。这一个月我们都担惊受怕的……看在梅林的份儿上，我们是 **朋友** ！”

安德烈叹了口气说：“我知道……我很抱歉，但是情况紧急，当时我没法和你们详细说明。我知道你们很关心我，我真的很抱歉。”

“所以现在能说了吗？”马尔科生硬地问，看得出他还在生气。

“当然，我已经问过勒夫教授，他说我可以告诉你们，不过……”安德烈压低了声音，“只能告诉你们两个，而且你们要发誓保守秘密。”

“我可以发誓。”马里奥说。

“我不会说出去的。”马尔科也表态。

“晚饭后到八楼挂毯那。”安德烈在他们耳边悄悄说，然后他把最后一口煮豆子塞进嘴里，“我去上课了，中午见！”他朝他们眨了眨眼睛，然后离开了餐桌。

“他最近怎么越来越神秘了？”马尔科疑惑地盯着安德烈的背影。

“我总觉得安德烈肯定有很多事瞒着我们……”马里奥说，“而且，那些事似乎我们也帮不上忙。”

“好吧，谁让他是贵族呢。”马尔科说着摇了摇头。

 

晚饭后，三个人又一次偷偷溜出礼堂。这次一楼的楼梯没有移动，因此他们不得不从楼梯间爬上八楼，为了不被人发现，他们还选择了最偏的那个楼梯，然而不巧的是，他们在七楼碰到了菲利普。

“马里奥？你们怎么在这里？”菲利普疑惑地看着他们。

“我们……”

“我们想去找兰帕德教授问些问题！”马尔科立刻说，这让马里奥对他刮目相看，“之前……之前我们学了漂浮咒，可是我觉得我还是没有掌握要领。”

“对，而且我们担心期末考试会考这个咒语，现在弄清楚总要比考试前突击效果好。”安德烈补充。

“你们说的没错，而且霍格沃茨的期末考试一点儿也不容易，早作准备是对的。”菲利普赞赏地说，“兰帕德教授的办公室就在那边，我刚从里面出来，教授正好有空。”他指向了右手边第一扇门。

“谢谢你，菲利普！”马里奥赶紧道谢。

“别客气，快去吧。”菲利普笑着说，然后转身下楼了。

现在他们别无选择，只能去兰帕德教授的办公室了。否则要是哪天菲利普和教授提起这件事，结果他们根本没去见兰帕德教授，那会让人起疑心的。

他们走到办公室前敲了敲门。

“请进。”兰帕德教授的声音从里面传了出来。

“是你们啊，”兰帕德教授从一副无框眼镜后面瞧了瞧三个小巫师，满脸微笑地说，“又在魔咒上遇到麻烦了，嗯？罗伊斯先生？”他的最后一句显然是对马尔科说的。

“是的，教授。”马尔科无比自然地接话，“我觉得我对漂浮咒的理解还不够好，而且马里奥和安德烈也想再多练习一些。所以，我们想麻烦您指导我们。”

“当然没问题，先生们。”兰帕德教授站起身，走到桌子前面，“不过我想这间办公室可能空间不够，我们有三个小巫师呢，对不对？”他朝他们眨了眨眼睛。“让我们来想个办法，啊，有了——”他俯下身子，笑容可掬地说，“不如我们明天晚上借用一下变形课教室，那里足够宽敞！我会和克洛泽教授打好招呼的，怎么样？”

“太棒了！”马尔科开心地说。

“那我们明晚见，先生们！”兰帕德教授说，“祝你们晚安。”

离开兰帕德教授的办公室后，他们谨慎地朝两边看了看，发现四下无人，赶紧小跑着上了八楼。

“马尔科，你经常去找兰帕德教授吗？”马里奥有些奇怪，“看上去你和教授很熟。”

“我不是很喜欢漂浮咒嘛，所以连带着对魔咒课特别感兴趣，有空的时候总去找兰帕德教授请教咒语。”马尔科解释说，“兰帕德教授人真的很好，教会了我很多小技巧。”

“怪不得刚才你当着菲利普的面说得那么溜，我都快怀疑你被安德烈附体了。”马里奥笑着揶揄他。

“那是因为我说的是事实，我可不像安德烈，撒起谎来脸色都不变。”马尔科说着瞟了安德烈一眼。

“有时候说谎是一种必备的技能，”安德烈不以为意，仍然走在最前面带路，“尤其是在保护同伴的时候。”

“我可不需要你保护！”马尔科小声嘟囔着，“你以为你是谁呀？明明和我们一样都是十一岁。”

“可是安德烈的确比我们懂得多啊。”马里奥明智地指出，“他就是比我们厉害，你得承认这个，马尔科。”

“是是，他最厉害。”马尔科敷衍着，“他是救世主行了吧？”

“千万别这么说，哈利·波特先生才是救世主，这个世界上没人能像他一样担负起那么重要的责任，而且真的拯救了世界。”安德烈说着停了下来，“我们到了。”

他们又来到了那个大挂毯前，芭蕾舞教师正在试图教那只巨怪跳芭蕾舞，巨怪很快失去了耐心，掏出木棒开始追打他。

他们站在那看了一会儿，然后安德烈转过身来，抽出魔杖指着那面白墙。“这就是有求必应屋了。”

“所以到底什么是有求必应屋？”马里奥问，“你传来字条后，我们去图书馆查过了，没有关于它的记载。”

“它当然不会写在校史里，不然所有人就都知道了。”安德烈说，“这是城堡的一个秘密。这间屋子能够变成你最需要的样子，如果你需要藏什么东西，它会变成一个杂物间，如果你需要一些扫除工具，会在里面发现扫帚……”

“如果你在忍饥挨饿，并且困得要死——”马里奥恍然大悟。

“那么它就会变成一个房间，里面准备好了三张四柱床和满满一桌美食。”安德烈点了点头，确认他的想法。

“那如果有人半夜内急，它会变出来一屋子夜壶吗？”马尔科突发奇想。

“非常有可能。”安德烈说，“而且大部分人都忽略了它的存在，通常人们会偶然发现它，但是之后就找不到了。而且，要想使用它其实是有方法的。”

“什么方法？”马尔科立刻问，他的好奇心已经被完完全全地勾起来了。

“我演示给你们看。”安德烈说。

只见他将魔杖收回袍子里，然后口中念念有词地从那面墙前面路过。当他走到右手边的窗户之后，转了个身折了回来，然后顺着刚才走的那段路往左走到了另一端，那里放着一个一人高的花瓶，之后他又折返了一次。等到他第三次路过那面墙的时候，马里奥惊讶地发现，白墙上突然出现了一扇非常光滑的门。

“这门和我们上次见到的不一样。”马尔科凑近看了看，有点怀疑，“你真的成功了？”

“我觉得没什么问题，有求必应屋在不同的要求下会变成不同的样子，我们总不能要求扫帚间和大礼堂的大门长得一样吧？”安德烈说，“而且我那位朋友在校期间曾经使用过这间屋子，他说的方法应该不会有错。不进来看看？”他说着将铜把手一拧，打开了门。

他们走进门里，发现屋子变成了一间类似公共休息室的地方，有一个暖烘烘的壁炉和一个舒适的长沙发，还有几个放着坐垫的扶手椅。屋子里面的装饰都是红色、黄色和绿色组成的，似乎很好地考虑到了他们三个的学院，马里奥还在一旁的衣架上发现了三个学院的围巾。

“你的那位神秘的朋友到底是谁啊？”马里奥好奇地问。

“罗恩·韦斯莱。”安德烈说着随手关上房门，走到壁炉边坐下来试了试沙发的软度，“我寄信过去的时候他刚刚和波特先生执行任务回来，所以刚好赶上，不过他的那个小猫头鹰还是有点儿太闹腾了，我花了好长时间才让它安静下来。”

“ **你认识罗恩·韦斯莱？** ”马尔科惊讶地提高了音量。

“这没什么可奇怪的，古老的巫师家族或多或少都有些联系，如果向上追溯的足够远，那大家还都是亲戚呢。”安德烈耸了耸肩，“我母亲还在德国的时候就认识韦斯莱家了，我们搬来英国之后，她还应邀去参加过比尔·韦斯莱的婚礼。”

“我能要一张他的签名吗？”马尔科充满希冀地说，“我希望他写那句‘韦斯莱是我们的王’！”

安德烈停下来看了马尔科半天，似乎觉得这个要求有点让人哭笑不得，不过最后他发现马尔科是认真的。“好吧，”他叹了口气说，“既然你真的想要……我会和他说的，如果下次见到他的话。”

“安德烈，你早上的时候想要告诉我们什么？”马里奥发现话题被扯得有点远，赶紧直接问重点。

“你们不是想知道我到底干什么去了吗？”

马里奥和马尔科都点了点头。

“要想解释清楚整件事情，可能需要多花点时间。”安德烈说，“也许我们可以来一壶茶，边喝边说？”他的话音刚落，在一旁的小圆桌上就出现了一套茶具。马里奥走过去给每个人都倒了一杯，然后拿着自己的那杯坐在了壁炉边的地毯上。

现在这个场景看上去有点像听睡前故事了。

“好吧，”安德烈清了清嗓子，“让我们从最开始讲起。”

 

> 从前，有三兄弟在一条僻静的羊肠小道上赶路，天色已近黄昏。他们走着走着，来到了一条河边，水太深了，无法蹚过，游过去也太危险。然而，三兄弟精通魔法，一挥魔杖，危险莫测的水上就出现了一座桥。走到桥中央时，一个戴兜帽的身影挡住了他们的去路。
> 
> 死神对他们说话了。死神很生气，他失去了三个新的祭品——因为旅行者通常都会淹死在这条河里。但是死神很狡猾。他假装祝贺兄弟三人的魔法，说他们凭着聪明而躲过了死神，每人可以获得一个奖励。
> 
> 老大是一位好战的男子汉，他要的是一根世间最强大的魔杖：一根在决斗中永远能帮主人获胜的魔杖，一根征服了死神的巫师值得拥有的魔杖！死神就走到岸边一颗接骨木树前，用悬垂的树枝做了一根魔杖，送给了老大。
> 
> 老二是一位傲慢的男子汉，他决定继续羞辱死神，想要的是能够让死人复活的能力。死神就从岸上捡起一块石头给了老二，告诉他这块石头有起死回生的能力。
> 
> 然后死神问最年轻的老三要什么。老三是最谦虚也是最聪明的一个，而且他不相信死神。因此他要一件东西，可以让他无论走到哪里死神都找不到他。死神极不情愿地把自己的隐形衣给了他。
> 
> 然后死神站在一边让兄弟三人继续赶路，他们就谈论着刚才的奇妙经历，赞赏着死神的礼物，往前走去。
> 
> 后来兄弟三人分了手，朝着各自的目的地前进。
> 
> 老大走了一个多星期。来到一个遥远的小山村，跟一位巫师争吵起来。自然，他用那根接骨木做成的“长老魔杖”作武器，无疑会获取决斗的胜利。对手倒地而死亡后，他继续前行，走进了一个小酒馆，大声夸耀自己从死神手上得来的强大魔杖如何战无不胜。
> 
> 就在那个晚上，老大喝得酩酊大醉后，另一个巫师蹑手蹑脚地来到他床边偷走了魔杖，并且割断了他的喉咙。
> 
> 就这样，死神取走了老大的命。
> 
> 与此同时，老二回到了他独自居住的家，拿出可以起死回生的石头，在手里转了三次。让他惊喜交加的是，他想娶的但不幸早逝的女孩立刻出现在他面前。
> 
> 可是她悲伤而冷漠，他们之间似乎隔着一层纱幕。她尽管返回了人间，却并不真正属于这里，她很痛苦。最终，老二被没有希望的渴望折磨疯了，为了真正能和她在一起而自杀身亡。
> 
> 就这样，死神取走了老二的命。
> 
> 但是，死神找了老三好多年，却始终没能找到他。老三一直活到很老以后，才最终脱下隐形衣，交给了他的儿子，然后像老朋友见面一样迎接死神，并以平等的身份，高兴地同他一道，离开了人间。

 

故事讲完之后，屋子里许久都没人说话。

“我听过这个故事。”马尔科轻声说，“爸爸在我小的时候给我讲过，不过后来他说……他说这个故事……讲的是‘死亡圣器’。”

“什么是死亡圣器？”马里奥问，只有他是头一次听到这个故事。

“就是故事里的魔杖、石头和隐形衣。”马尔科解释，不过再详细的他也说不清了。

“没错，长老魔杖、复活石和隐形衣被人们称为死亡圣器，甚至有传言说，同时拥有这三件东西的人能战胜死神。”安德烈看着他们说，“不过这个童话故事中的人物是真实存在的，佩弗利尔三兄弟都是很强大的巫师，他们造出了这三样强大的魔法物品。这三样东西曾经都在哈利·波特先生手中，并且帮助他打败了伏地魔。”

安德烈站起身来，走到小圆桌前又给自己倒了一杯茶。他拿起杯子喝了一口，然后继续说：“在霍格沃茨大战之后，老魔杖和复活石都不知所踪，大概除了哈利·波特先生本人，没人知道它们在哪。而那件隐形衣，则作为伊格诺图斯的象征，一直由他的后人，也就是哈利·波特先生保管。”

“哈利·波特是三兄弟的后人？”马尔科又一次听到了爆炸性消息。

“难道你消失的这一个月，和这个……‘死亡圣器’有关？”马里奥猜测。

安德烈朝他们点了点头。“波特先生的确是伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的后人，而且我这次出去，也的确是和死圣有关。”他放下手中的杯子，略显严肃地说，“复活石在霍格沃茨出现了。”

“什么？”两个人异口同声。

“复活石，卡德摩斯之石，或者随便你们怎么叫它。传说中它是能让死人起死回生的石头，然而就像故事中说的一样，它并不能真的让死人复活。死去的人们会在它的召唤下以类似幽灵的方式回来，不过只有石头的拥有者能够看到他们。而且一旦拥有者将那块石头放下，那些人就会消失。

“就在我去猫头鹰棚屋的那天早上，勒夫教授突然找到了我，我被他带到了麦格校长的办公室。在那里，麦格教授告诉我，复活石出现了，就在霍格沃茨的禁林里。”

“复活石？”

“就在霍格沃茨？”

“是马人们发现的。”安德烈坐回到沙发上，把一个墨绿色的软垫抱在胸前，“马人们通常不关心人类的命运，但是那天它们从星星中看到了复活石所在的位置。或许是它们之中某个善意的马人告诉了海格，海格就立刻报告了麦格校长。而麦格校长认为，复活石应该且必须由卡德摩斯的后人亲自来处置。”

说完这段话，安德烈抬起头，发现他的朋友们都惊愕地张着嘴，半天没说话。

“所、所以……你是……你是……”马尔科再开口的时候变得结结巴巴的。

“我知道你们很惊讶，但这不是我能选择的。”安德烈叹了口气说，“而且当时我的惊讶程度不比你们少多少，我母亲直到去世也没告诉过我，许尔勒家族和佩弗利尔家族有关系。”

“那……你后来怎么处理那石头的？”马里奥问。

“我和勒夫教授一起前往禁林，在马人的指引下找到了它。勒夫教授给了我一个特殊的容器，并且用咒语帮助我把它装在里面，这样我就不用触碰到它了。然后我带着石头回到家里，把它拿给肖恩看，肖恩告诉了我关于许尔勒家族的所有事情。不过这个和你们没什么关系，我就不详细说了。

“之后我第一次回到了戈德里克山谷，那里是佩弗利尔家族的发源地。由于我年纪太小不能幻影移形，肖恩和我费了很大一番功夫才到了那儿，然后我把卡德摩斯之石留在了它应该在的地方。不过我没法告诉你们它到底在哪，而且连肖恩也不知道。最后一段路是我自己走的，我回来之后让肖恩对我施了遗忘咒，所以我自己也不记得了。”

说完这么一大段话，安德烈终于长长地出了一口气。“说实话，有人能听我说这些的感觉真好，我觉得轻松多了。”他笑着说。

“安德烈，我觉得你有点伟大。”马尔科看着他慢慢地说，“我现在觉得你看着不像个十一岁的小巫师了。”

“你是在嘲笑我长得老？”安德烈假装不满地皱起眉头。

“我不知道……我只是觉得，任何人在十一岁的时候都没法做到你做的这些，就算是哈利·波特也不行。”马尔科认真地说，“遗忘咒是会对记忆产生永久影响的，你真勇敢。”

“我现在觉得特别骄傲，”马里奥笑着说，“我觉得我有一个特别伟大的朋友。这种自豪感无与伦比！即使是整个霍格沃茨的食堂都属于我也不行！”

“你们说得我都不好意思了。”安德烈少见地咧开嘴笑了，他伸出手挠了挠头发，“所以你们圣诞节回家过吗？”

“你的话题转换得真生硬，亏我刚才还觉得你很厉害！”马尔科立刻丢给他一个白眼。

“喂，我也只是一个十一岁的小巫师啊！”安德烈不满地说。

“可是你那么厉害，我们对你的要求当然要不一样。”马里奥边笑边说，也收获了安德烈的白眼一枚，“好了好了，我们俩都不回家，放心吧！据说勒夫教授在俱乐部里举办特别的活动！”

安德烈假装委屈地扁了扁嘴。“我还以为你们是为了陪我过节。”

“你家就在伦敦，干嘛不回家过？”马尔科问。

“当然是因为我只是一个十一岁的小巫师，”安德烈干脆地瞪了他一眼，“而且很不巧的是我的父母都不在人世了。”

“噢，好吧……对不起，我不是成心的……”

“别管马尔科，他就是不会说话。”马里奥赶紧安慰安德烈，“我们当然是为了和你一起过圣诞。而且俱乐部里还有那么多人，圣诞节就是要人多才温馨嘛！”


	13. 赫奇帕奇的节奏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 关于赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，原著中没有直接提到，pottermore上的獾院欢迎信有较为细致的描写，因此本章中的獾院休息室也参照这个来写。欢迎信可以看一下獾院吧的翻译贴：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1238480410
> 
> * 今天国王上线了吗？没有

 

圣诞节的那一周，城堡里到处都充满着不利于学习的气氛。

这让安德烈很是头疼。按照他的理解，这个世界上怎么会有人在面对着两张牛皮纸的变形课作业、三张要画好的天体图、假期后第一天的魔药课测验以及每两天一次去禁林边缘照顾火蜥蜴的时候，还能想着庆祝圣诞节？

马里奥明智地向他指出，不是每个人都那么热爱学习和功课，马尔科在一旁猛点头表示赞同，然后他们两个都收获了来自安德烈的白眼一枚。尽管安德烈每天都要就这个问题抱怨一通，学校里的圣诞气息还是越来越浓了。

十二月中旬的一个早晨，霍格沃茨一早就被厚厚的积雪覆盖了。没有课的学生们纷纷相约到室外打起了雪仗，为此托马斯还被默特萨克教授处罚了一番，因为他悄悄给两个低年级学生的雪球施了咒语，让雪球追着他们四处飞奔。后来默特萨克教授不得不亲自将那两个孩子从雪堆里解救出来，并把他们送到沃尔法特医生那里喝几杯提神剂。结果在随后的几个小时里，他们的耳朵里一直冒出一股股蒸汽，看上去像两个病恹恹的火车头。

更多的人选择待在室内，至少休息室和礼堂里都有暖烘烘的壁炉。然而城堡的走廊就不那么令人舒适了，穿堂风刮得大家哆哆嗦嗦的，课间时随处可见裹紧袍子步履匆匆的学生们。而更糟糕的是，特里教授的魔药课是在地下教室进行的，大家只好尽量靠近热腾腾的坩埚，也顾不上那些蒸汽把特里教授的身影都模糊了，坩埚里的咕嘟声使得他们根本听不清教授都说了什么。

“我再提醒大家一次，”一节魔药课上，特里教授在教室里面走来走去，随机检查着大家熬制的药剂，“下学期第一天我们有一次课堂测验，如果不能制作出令人满意的缩身药剂的话，我有理由相信，这部分同学需要帮助管理员穆尔先生进行必要的劳动。”

下课铃终于打响了，大家如释重负地走出地下教室，七嘴八舌地抱怨着特里教授的严厉。

“我简直不能相信他居然要刚放完假就考试！”走出一段距离之后，马里奥闷闷不乐地说，“安德烈，你不能因为他是你们的院长就老是维护他！”

“特里教授大概是不想看到大家因为学期结束而太过散漫，毕竟魔药学是门很难的学科。”安德烈不以为意。

“变形术也很难，克洛泽教授也很严格，可他就不会在这种时候要求测验！”

“好了好了，我知道你崇拜克洛泽教授，这两天我会把制作过程再帮你顺一遍的，怎么样？”安德烈边走边安慰他，然后发现他们被一棵大大的冷杉树挡住了去路。

“马里奥，安德烈！”树后面传来一个大嗓门。

“你好，托马斯！”安德烈挥手打着招呼。

“你在帮海格搬树吗？”马里奥好奇地问，看到托马斯之后，他的心情总算好了一些。

“当然！”托马斯把树小心地放在地上，然后从后面绕了出来，“我跟海格说可以帮忙，他就分给了我一棵，让我搬到礼堂里面！他本来要把最小的那棵给我的，但是我告诉他我有办法！海格当时还不相信呢！”

“这么重的树你是怎么搬得动的！”马里奥满脸钦佩地看着托马斯的小细胳膊和小细腿。

“当然需要一点小技巧。”曼努笑着从树后面伸出个头来，“我想兰帕德教授已经教会你们漂浮咒了吧？”

“真巧妙！”安德烈由衷地赞叹道。

“谢谢，安德烈。”曼努朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“马里奥！安德烈！”马尔科风风火火地跑了过来，“原来你们在这啊！我找了你们好久！”

“发生什么事了？”托马斯惊讶地问。

“托马斯和曼努你们也在啊！”马尔科简单地朝他们打了个招呼，急急忙忙地说，“马里奥，快跟我去礼堂看看！里面可漂亮了！”

他们走进去一看，勒夫教授和兰帕德教授都在里面，正忙着布置圣诞节的装饰呢。菲利普也在，他在勒夫教授的指挥下帮忙摆放礼堂里的圣诞树。

礼堂里面美丽而壮观。墙上挂满了冬青和槲寄生组成的垂花彩带，四下里竖着整整十一根高耸的圣诞树，有些树上挂着亮晶晶的小冰柱，有些上面闪烁着几百支蜡烛。兰帕德教授正在一旁用他的魔杖喷出一串串金色的泡泡，并把它们挂在没有装饰的树上。

“最后一棵树，托马斯？把它放在左手边最后面那个角落里吧。”看到勒夫教授的手势，菲利普转过身对托马斯说。托马斯和曼努搬着那棵树往里走去。“对了，不知道我有没有告诉你们，圣诞节晚上勒夫教授会在俱乐部举办舞会。”菲利普发现了一旁的马里奥他们，“不是那么正式的舞会，不用穿正装出席，喜欢穿什么都可以。”他笑着说。

 

圣诞节当天，马里奥早早地就醒了。这毕竟是第一个不在家过的圣诞节，他长到这么大，还从来没在城堡里体验过圣诞节呢！在兴奋感的驱使下，他爬了起来，然后一眼就发现了自己的床脚边摆着一大堆包裹。

说实话，他以前从来没有收到过这么多的圣诞礼物！

马里奥拿起最顶上的那个包裹，不用看他也知道一定是妈妈寄给他的，因为那个包裹摸上去软软的，里面一定装着他的圣诞毛衣——事实也的确如此。谢天谢地，今年的毛衣上没有驯鹿，也没有红鼻头，只有一个大大的字母“M”，代表他的名字。

马里奥立刻套上了那件毛衣，然后继续拆其他的礼物。第二份礼物是马尔科送的，一本《魁地奇指南》，里面详尽地讲述了魁地奇的各种规则以及许多有趣的比赛，上面还提到历史上最长的一次魁地奇比赛进行了足足三个月。安德烈的礼物则是一只非常精美的羽毛笔，他还为这支火红顺滑的羽毛笔配备了一瓶翠绿色的墨水，看上去和入学通知书上的那种十分相似。接下来是托马斯送了一本《巫师笑话集锦》，曼努送了一袋包装精美的糖果（上面还写着蜜蜂公爵），菲利普的是一本和变形术有关的书，朱利安则寄来了一大盒家庭自制的蜂蜜麦芽饼，并且在纸条上再三强调是贝尼做的一定要吃掉。

等到把大卫和马蒂奥的礼物都拆完——他们分别寄来了自己家乡的特产，不过马里奥拿不准意大利是不是盛产一种奇奇怪怪的红色酱料，更何况马蒂奥的罐子里面还有几只若隐若现的甲虫腿——时间已经不早了，这时他发现地上还有一个包裹，被压在了最下面。马里奥拆开一看，发现也是一件圣诞毛衣，上面织着一只圣诞驯鹿，还附有一张字条，里面写着祝福语和爸爸妈妈的落款。

马里奥愣住了。

既然手上的这件才是妈妈寄来的毛衣，那他身上的这件又是怎么回事？他疑惑地重新在第一个包裹里翻了翻，连一张字条都没发现。

这可有点奇怪了。事实上，这已经不是他第一次收到匿名的礼物了，他想起了那个双面镜。马里奥从最不常用的一件校袍里面掏出了那面镜子，朝里面看了看，没有发现有什么异常。镜子里面仍然是一片雾蒙蒙的，什么也看不清。马里奥觉得毛衣一定和这面镜子的主人有联系，毕竟送东西还喜欢搞得这么神秘的人不会太多，他决定立刻去找马尔科和安德烈他们。

从塔楼下来，马里奥没有直接去一楼，而是拐了个弯从侧面的楼梯上了八楼。远远地，马里奥就发现那个大挂毯对面已经不是一堵白墙了，取而代之的是他见过的那扇铜把手木门。他立刻推门而入，马尔科和安德烈果然已经在里面了。

“你怎么起来这么晚？”马尔科抬起头问，他正在和安德烈下棋。

“我一大早就起来了，只是拆礼物用的时间久了一点。”马里奥一屁股在沙发上坐下，“听我说，我又收到了一件神秘的礼物。”

两个人立刻停止了下棋，都抬起头看着他。

马里奥从包裹里拿出了那个带字母“M”的毛衣，在出门前他已经把衣服换成了妈妈织的那一件，虽然丑了一点，不过按照安德烈的标准来说至少很安全。“我收到了这件毛衣，没有署名和落款，不知道是谁送的……不过我想到了一个人！”

“双面镜的主人？”安德烈反应敏锐地问。

马里奥点了点头，马尔科则神色复杂地看着他们。“嘿，我觉得事情没那么奇怪……”他犹犹豫豫地说，“我想我知道这件衣服是谁送的。”

马里奥和安德烈立刻都盯着他。

“是我妈妈，我之前和她说想不出该给你买什么圣诞礼物……所以我想她可能一直记得这件事，后来我又忘了告诉她我已经买了……”马尔科耸了耸肩，指了指自己身上的毛衣，他的那件上面也有一个大写的“M”，不同的是他那件是黄色的，而马里奥的这件是红色的。

马里奥一时不知道该怎么接话。

“虚惊一场。”安德烈总结道，重新低下头去研究面前的棋子。

“好吧……我想我得亲自写封信感谢你妈妈。”马里奥说，“织毛衣需要耗费很多功夫呢。”

“不用不用，”马尔科赶紧说，“我们有魔法，记得吗？而且说实话，我觉得这种毛衣……不是那么好看……所以你不喜欢……”

“我当然很喜欢！”马里奥干脆地说，然后脱下了自己身上的毛衣，穿上了马尔科妈妈的那件，“而且我们的字母还是一样的！”他笑嘻嘻地说。

马尔科脸红了。

接下来的时间就在有求必应屋里度过了。他们坐在火炉边的沙发上，烧得正旺的炉火让人身上暖烘烘的，旁边还有点心和茶，以及任何你想吃到，并且屋子能够提供的食物。安德烈在连续三盘输给马尔科之后坚决不肯再玩，借口要复习魔药课躲到一边去了，于是马尔科转而来教马里奥下巫师棋。

巫师棋和麻瓜的国际象棋几乎一模一样，不过它的棋子都是活的，所以给人的感觉像是在指挥一只真正的军队。马尔科的棋子是从家里带来的，据说是罗伊斯先生的祖父以前使用的，它们虽然看上去有些旧，但是保存得依然完好，更关键的是——它们十分得力且听话。

相比较之下，新手上路的马里奥要面对着一群一点儿都不安分的棋子，它们不光不肯听从他的指挥，还在那里七嘴八舌地吵吵嚷嚷，对他指手画脚——“你怎么能让我过去，皇后一下就会把我灭掉的！干嘛不派那个卒子过去，他死掉没什么大不了的！”

等到他们离开屋子准备去礼堂参加宴会的时候，马里奥的战绩是1胜6负，胜的那一场还是马尔科故意让他的。在那之后，马里奥和安德烈的棋子之间就产生了一道理解的鸿沟，任凭马里奥磨破了嘴皮子，那些棋子也不肯再听他的了。

走进礼堂之后，马里奥觉得自己从来没参加过这样的宴会。一百只胖墩墩的烤火鸡、堆成小山似的烤肉和土豆、一大盘一大盘的小香肠、一碗碗拌了黄油的豌豆、一桶桶爽口的南瓜汁……顺着餐桌每走几步，就有大堆的巫师彩包爆竹在等待被拉响。这些奇妙的彩包爆竹和麻瓜爆竹可不一样，里面没有那些不结实的纸帽子和塑料小玩具，取而代之的是一些奇妙的魔法物品。

马里奥在马尔科的指点下挑了一个条纹花样的爆竹，结果抽开之后它发出了一声惊天动地的巨响，从绿色烟雾里面炸出了一窝活蹦乱跳的小白鼠。安德烈抽出了一套新的巫师棋，把它们送给了马里奥，并且再三向他保证新的棋子只要好好培养感情，就会像马尔科的那套一样听话。

主宾席上，默特萨克教授从爆竹中抽到了一顶湖蓝色的尖顶女帽，上面还插着褐色的鸟类羽毛，令马里奥大为惊讶的是，他竟然高高兴兴地把那顶帽子戴在了头上。兰帕德教授正在和特里教授聊着天，似乎说到了什么有趣的地方，马里奥还从来没见过特里教授笑得那么开心呢。一旁的杰拉德教授正在一杯接一杯地给阿隆索教授倒酒，后者的脸越来越红，看上去活像一只火蜥蜴。克洛泽教授和勒夫教授就正常多了，他们边吃边小声地交谈着，并且明智地和那些爆竹保持了一定距离。

火鸡之后是火红的圣诞布丁，不过布丁里面还会附赠意外惊喜——托马斯的那块里面塞了一颗胡椒味儿的比比多味豆，马里奥吃到的那块里面填充着不明身份的果酱，尝起来有点儿像放了半年的巧克力蛋糕。马尔科更惨，他在吃布丁的时候一直在和马里奥聊天，一不留神差点被里面裹着的一块银西可咯掉了牙。

马里奥离开餐桌的时候，怀里抱着一大堆从彩包爆竹里炸出来的东西，除了那一窝小白鼠，还有一顶海军帽，一个微型的窥镜和一只闪闪发光并且不会破的气球。马里奥决定明天一大早就把那些小白鼠寄给爸爸，这样即使自己不在家的时候，他们也可以养养宠物，不至于太过孤单。

下午的时候，马里奥他们被托马斯和曼努拉到操场上打雪仗，托马斯还叫上了菲利普。不过菲利普和安德烈非常有先见之明地一致表示要在一旁给他们加油打气。于是剩下的四个人分成了两组开战，马尔科巧妙地利用漂浮咒让托马斯和曼努吃了不少亏，不过托马斯很快指挥着一大波雪球反击回来，把马里奥和马尔科都压倒在了雪地上。

最后他们实在冷得不行了，气喘吁吁地回到各自的公共休息室里换衣服，在火炉边取暖。马里奥趁机试了试他的新棋子，结果先后惨败给了托马斯、曼努和菲利普，一次也没赢过。

 

八点整的时候，马里奥穿戴整齐，准时来到六楼走廊和马尔科、安德烈汇合。他们走进俱乐部的房门一看，好多人已经在里面了。俱乐部的房间被装饰成了一个大舞池，里面灯光昏暗，天花板上挂着一个不停旋转着的彩球，隔一会儿就发出不同颜色的光。勒夫教授甚至请来了一整支小型乐队，他们正演奏着一首舒缓的曲子，人们三三两两地聚在一起喝着东西聊着天，气氛很是和谐。

马里奥他们正准备去桌子旁给自己拿点饮料，发现音乐忽然暂停了一下，随后出现的是一首快节奏的舞曲。

房间里的瞬间气氛欢快了起来。

马里奥刚刚给自己倒好一杯饮料，正要喝的时候，就发现舞池中央有一个以奇怪姿势扭动着的高大身影，旁边还有一个细胳膊细腿的人在跳着一种古怪的“抬腿舞”——他实在不知道怎么称呼那种舞蹈，看上去有点像巴伐利亚传统的舒普拉特勒舞，然而又不是，至少没有那种标志性的拍打动作——当这种舞蹈组合再搭配上默特萨克教授的时候，马里奥毫不夸张地把刚喝的水喷了出来。

马尔科和安德烈不得不轮流拍着马里奥的后背，好让他从呛水的折磨中缓过劲儿来。

不得不说，如果说圣诞节会发生什么惊喜的话，那么今天一整天的惊喜就是默特萨克教授。马里奥还一直以为他是个一本正经的老古板呢！他们不只一次私下讨论过，管理员这个职位为什么没有让默特萨克教授兼任，大家显然都认为默特萨克教授在纪律方面十分刻板，除了特里教授之外，托马斯收到的最多的处罚就是来自默特萨克教授。

不过显然，今天的默特萨克教授显示出了他可爱的一面，比如在舞池里伸着长胳膊长腿忘情舞动的时候，他看上去像是一只充满了节奏感的长颈鹿。这当然不是在说教授跳得不好，事实上，没有对比就没有伤害——在曼努和托马斯的奇异舞姿的衬托下，默特萨克教授灵活的身姿让马里奥觉得他完全可以去参加巫师界的舞蹈比赛，并且一定可以拿冠军。

俱乐部里留下来过节的人不多，除了白天见到的几个，马里奥还看到了赫奇帕奇的罗曼和级长马茨。朱利安一早就和贝尼一起回家了，热罗姆也没有留在学校，本德两兄弟和父母一起去罗马尼亚旅游了。当然啦，厄齐尔先生和施魏因施泰格先生是不会在这个一家团聚的日子回学校凑热闹的，不过令人意外的是克洛泽教授也出现在了俱乐部里。

“晚上好，教授！”马里奥立刻蹭过去打招呼。

“晚上好，马里奥。”克洛泽教授笑眯眯地说，“还有马尔科和安德烈，玩得怎么样？”

“我们不大会跳舞……”马里奥吐了吐舌头，“不过看大家跳舞还是挺开心的！”

“尤其是托马斯和曼努。”马尔科补充了一句，朝舞池中央摆了下头。

克洛泽教授充满慈爱地看了一会儿正在中间扭动的托马斯和曼努，然后转过头说：“我建议你们也去跳跳舞，孩子们。总要有点新的尝试，对吧？Jogi——”他喊了一声，勒夫教授隔着人群朝他做了个疑问的手势。“换首曲子！”克洛泽教授说。

勒夫教授走过去和乐队说了几句，曲子立刻换成了一首三拍子舞曲。

“有年轻的先生需要教导？”勒夫教授走过来问，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我想我们的新人需要系统地学习一下舞蹈，Jogi。”克洛泽教授笑着回应。

“我也这么想，米洛。不过也许我们还需要一位合适的老师——”勒夫教授转过头去，喊道，“佩尔，来一下！”

 

圣诞节果然处处充满着惊喜。

走出俱乐部房间的时候，马里奥还处在刚刚和勒夫教授跳了舞的震惊中。马尔科的脸红得像番茄一样，因为刚刚他不停地在踩克洛泽教授的脚。安德烈要好上很多，看来他从小就受到过关于舞蹈的教导，不过他显然也没和默特萨克教授这么高大的人搭过伴。如果用三个字来评价他们三个刚才的表现的话，那只能是——糟透了。

“我不知道跳舞有这么难。”马尔科泄气地说，“前一秒我们还在嘲笑托马斯和曼努呢……结果自己就出了糗……”

“我觉得这是克洛泽教授在告诉我们不要随便嘲笑别人……”马里奥小声说，“我们还不如人家呢。”

“别这么想，今天是圣诞节，开心点。”安德烈安慰说，“虽然我也同意这是克洛泽教授特意给我们上的一课。

“往好的方面想——今天俱乐部的人不多，而且现在出糗总比以后参加更隆重的舞会时不知所措要好。不过要我说，跳舞的确应该好好学，以后这种场合多着呢，总不能每次都像猴子一样被人牵着走吧？”

马尔科怨念地看了他一眼。“听你的前半句我还觉得挺受鼓舞的，怎么到后面就变味儿了。就事论事，不要人身攻击。”

“我那句话的对象里面也包括我自己，好吗？”安德烈叹了口气，摇摇头，“我还从来没觉得自己这么像一只表演杂耍的猴子呢。”

“好了好了，打起精神来！时间还早，我们还可以回有求必应屋里，下下巫师棋之类的。”马里奥提议。

“你还真是越战越勇。”安德烈笑着说。

“我今天下午试了试那套棋子，结果输得很惨，所以我还是想跟马尔科多学学。”

“当然没问题！你用自己的棋子会比安德烈的那套好很多的，相信我！”马尔科恢复了兴致。

“我们得绕到侧面的楼梯上去。”安德烈看了看四周说。他们穿过六楼的走廊准备去八楼，正在这时，马里奥突然停下了。

“等一下，我口袋里有东西在动。”他把手伸进口袋里掏了掏，发现是一只小白鼠。这只小白鼠显然和他中午抽到的那一窝是一起的，但是不知道为什么爬进了他的校袍里面。刚才它似乎一直都在口袋睡觉，居然连跳舞的时候也没有醒过来，现在那个小家伙正在马里奥手里尖叫着表示抗议。

“安静点儿！”马里奥拎着尾巴把它拿到眼前，“又不是我让你钻进口袋里去的。我这就把你送回去，和你的兄弟姐妹们待在一起。”他试图把小家伙重新放回校服口袋，可是没用，烦躁的小白鼠扭动着挣脱了他的手指，跳到地上往前跑去。

“等一下！喂！”马里奥跟在小老鼠的后面跑，马尔科和安德烈跟在他后面跑。他们顺着楼梯一路往下，不断地左拐右拐，然后在到达地下一楼走廊的时候，小白鼠往楼梯左边一蹿消失了。

“它去哪儿了？”马里奥前前后后地看了半天，也没发现小东西的踪迹，可是这里也没有其他的通路了。现在他们几个站在一幅巨大的油画前面，油画上画满了各式各样令人垂涎欲滴的水果。

“我知道它去哪儿了。”马尔科盯着那幅水果静物画，又看了看两边的走廊，神色复杂地说，“跟我来。”

在马尔科的带领下，他们在水果画旁边的角落里找到了一大堆木桶。马尔科娴熟地找到了第二排中间第二个桶，在它的底部有节奏地轻轻拍打了几下——桶盖立刻移开了，一个圆形的隧道显露出来。

“这是……？”马里奥仍然有些疑惑。

“赫奇帕奇的节奏。”马尔科简单地说，然后朝他们一挥手，“来吧。”

三个人手脚并用地爬进了隧道，在里面走了几分钟之后，又一个圆形的桶盖出现在面前。

“如果刚才敲错了会怎么样？”安德烈突然出声问道。

“如果找错了桶，或者敲错了节奏，就会被判定为入侵者。”马尔科说，“惩罚就是身上被泼满了醋。”

“怪不得你说没有人带领就没法进来……”安德烈若有所思地说。

“你们在说什么？”这次轮到马里奥听不明白了。

马尔科将面前的桶盖打开，一个圆形的公共休息室显露了出来。休息室充满泥土的味道，有着低低的天花板和很多闪亮的铜器，还有许多植物从天花板上吊下来或长在窗台上。

“欢迎，朋友们！欢迎来到赫奇帕奇的休息室！”他格外隆重地说，然后把马里奥和安德烈都推了进去。

 


	14. 幽灵棋子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 憋了好久的14章终于写粗来了！撒花~  
> * 今天国王上线了吗？上了

 

“你们的休息室真奇妙！简直像走进了一个森林公园！”马里奥由衷地赞叹道，目光在天花板上垂下的和直接生长在窗台上的那些植物间来回移动。

“这也是为什么大部分赫奇帕奇们的草药学都学得很好，”马尔科说，“毕竟我们有这种有利条件。”他指了指休息室里随处可见的植物。马里奥趴在一扇窗子前往外看，正好能看得到地面上的积雪，那些积雪刚好挡住了半个窗子，阳光从上半部分照射进来，洒在那些颜色养眼的植物上，让室内看上去就像春天一样和煦。

“夏天的时候更漂亮一些。”注意到马里奥的举动，马尔科补充说，“从窗子能看到城堡外面的草地，如果起得够早还能看到晨露！”

“真是太棒了！”马里奥无不羡慕地说，“格兰芬多塔也很好，能看到星星，可是这里是完全不一样的感觉！”

“那……如果你以后还想来，我想我可以带你进来。”

“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。”

“马尔科你太棒了！”马里奥开心地说。

“我想我找到你的小白鼠了。”安德烈突然说，他正抬手指着一个角落。刚才他一直都在四处打量着寻找那个小家伙的踪迹，因此没有打断他们的对话。

“天哪！”马尔科发出一声惊叫。他们顺着安德烈手指的方向一看，那只小白鼠正缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，尾巴还被一只黄色的虎斑猫用前爪按在地上。马里奥赶紧跑过去，想把猫赶走，好设法救出那只小白鼠。

“去！”马里奥小声呵斥着虎斑猫，可是那只猫却没有被吓到，反而冲马里奥竖起了尾巴，并从喉咙里发出低低的吼声表示威胁。听到猫发出的吼叫声，小白鼠也不安地叫了起来。

“这是谁的宠物？”安德烈问，他也尝试着驱赶，同样收到了来自猫的威胁。

马尔科摇了摇头，也有些疑惑。“不知道，我之前没在休息室里见过。它是怎么跑进来的？”

“我们得想个办法，不然它一定会被吃掉的！”马里奥非常着急，尽管那只猫现在并没有进一步的行动，不代表它就一定会把小家伙放了，毕竟猫都习惯先把到手的猎物折腾一下再吃掉。

马尔科仔细盯着那只猫看了看，奇怪的是，那只猫也盯着他。“嗯？等一下……我怎么突然觉得这只猫看着有些眼熟？”他有些犹疑地说，“我好像在家附近也见到过……”

“不会吧！”马里奥惊讶地说，“也许虎斑猫看上去都差不多？不然它是怎么自己跑出那么远，还跑进了城堡的？要知道这可是霍格沃茨啊，是不是，安德烈？”

“没错，城堡有它自己的保护措施。我也觉得可能是你看错了。”安德烈说。

“我也只是说有些怀疑嘛……”

小白鼠的叫声更凄厉了，可是虎斑猫却没有作出反应，仍然目不转睛地盯着马尔科看。这让他们三个有些疑惑，事实上，这是一只正常的猫会有的行为吗？

“你、你们说……它……它干嘛一直盯着我看？”马尔科看了看马里奥和安德烈，有些紧张地咽了咽口水，“我有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

马里奥摇了摇头。“不过它看起来不像面对我那么充满敌意，也许是对你好奇？”

“不如你试着把它引走？”安德烈提议道，“这样我们可以把小白鼠救出来。”

“好吧……我试试看！”马尔科点了点头，小心翼翼地往前挪动了两步。猫没有逃开，也没有对他露出威胁的样子。马尔科再接再厉地靠近它，尝试着伸手摸了摸猫的背毛，发现猫没有反抗挣扎之后，一把将它抱了起来。马里奥赶紧上前捉住立刻开始慌张逃窜的小白鼠，并且在安德烈的帮助下成功把它塞回了自己的袍子口袋里。

“马尔科，你回来了！”凯文从寝室里走了出来，和马尔科打了声招呼，意外地看见了站在一旁的马里奥和安德烈，感到有些惊讶，“马里奥和安德烈，你们怎么也在？”

“晚上好，凯文！”马里奥打着招呼，“我们来找我的小白鼠。”他指了指自己的口袋，那里鼓起了一小块，小家伙还在里面不安分地挣扎着，发出吱吱的尖叫。

“那是托马斯的猫吗？”凯文突然发现了马尔科怀里的虎斑猫。

“托马斯的猫？”安德烈惊讶地问。

“托马斯和曼努收养的。”凯文说，“好像就是前两个月的事吧，他们俩溜到禁林里去，不知道搞什么名堂，然后就捡回了这一只。”他指了指那只猫，后者正舒舒服服地窝在马尔科的怀里，眯着眼睛打呼噜。

“它好像挺喜欢我的。”马尔科双手把猫举起来，仔细端详着，猫冲他眨了下眼睛，“而且它长得挺好看的，我是说，比我之前见过的都好看。而且我还是觉得在哪见过它。”

“也许在城堡里吧……不过我还是建议你把它还回去，马尔科。”凯文十分中肯地建议，“有的猫就是会和人很亲热，不论是不是主人。而且如果你不还回去，明天大概全校都会知道托马斯丢了一只猫的……别忘了明天可是拉文克劳对斯莱特林的比赛，我敢打赌托马斯一定会在解说的时候发布一份寻猫启事的。”

马尔科打了个哆嗦，他有点不敢想象那个画面，到时候说不定克洛泽教授都拦不住要发“寻猫启事”的托马斯！

“好吧，我们这就把它给托马斯送回去。”马尔科说。

“可是……为什么我从来没在公共休息室见过它呀？”马里奥怀疑地问，“如果它真的是托马斯和曼努养的……”

凯文耸了耸肩。“他们俩没把它养在公共休息室里，我也不知道为什么，养在哪也不肯告诉我。说不定你们可以找到他们问问，也许他们愿意告诉你们。”

不过他们没机会问问托马斯和曼努把猫养在哪里了。他们刚打开通往赫奇帕奇休息室的那个桶盖，猫就一个健步跃了出去，等他们都爬出去的时候，早就连根猫毛都看不见了。

 

夏季学期总是过得慌乱而迅速。好像前一天还在过圣诞节，而一转眼他们就要面临期末考试了。一年级们都对即将到来的考试有些紧张，毕竟在他们之前的人生中，还从来没有遇到过关于魔法的考试呢！

复习期间人人都焦头烂额。朱利安每天都粘着贝尼，央求贝尼把魔法史帮他从头讲一遍；大卫采用最原始的方法，把魔药课的制作过程在羊皮纸上抄了一遍又一遍；马蒂奥每天早晨都能收到至少十封从家里寄来的信，每封信里都附带着他的亲戚们关于考试的建议……

现在马里奥他们三个除了上课，其他时间都泡在有求必应屋里。马尔科每天晚上都在口中念念有词，试图把学过的那些魔咒都烙印在脑子里。安德烈差不多把小半个图书馆都搬回了有求必应屋，他谁也不问，一个人不声不响地坐在一边看书查资料，就算有人在他面前扔一个粪蛋都打扰不到他。

马里奥觉得心里没底，向大家寻求帮助。

“你问期末考试？是挺严格的，会布置专门的反作弊咒语，不过我想你也不会作弊的，对吧？”菲利普严肃地看了他一眼，继续说，“而且真的没有那么难，只要是平时上课好好听讲，回去认真复习，再多多实践几次，没道理拿不到O的！”

马里奥觉得这个建议听上去不大适合自己。

“我可从来没担心过考试！”托马斯咧嘴笑着说，“那都是小意思！不过说真的，有一次我真的带了一个粪蛋进考场，那会儿好像是考魔法史吧？大家都在礼堂里面按顺序坐好，卷子发下来之后刚要动手答题，你猜怎么着？我让那个粪蛋直接在礼堂中央爆炸了！当时那个情形不用我说你也知道，那叫一个热闹！当时监考的还是默特萨克教授，你是没看到，当时教授的脸都绿了！不过那一次他可没抓到我……”

马里奥继续听了五分钟之后，终于忍无可忍地把曼努找来，曼努一脸理解地把托马斯拉走了，不过临走之前还是给他留下了一个小建议：“你可以去问问热罗姆，他的话通常来说都是靠谱的。”

“我觉得你还是得找到适合自己的复习方式，可以从你最拿手的科目入手，这样复习起来比较有动力。”热罗姆仔细思考了一会儿，谨慎地说，“比如我最喜欢魔咒课，所以我就从魔咒先开始，练习咒语什么的，毕竟魔咒课还是实践考试占的分数多一些，不过也不能忽略笔试部分，兰帕德教授喜欢考一些常识以及拼写。至于不擅长的科目嘛……可以和擅长的人一起复习，这样也会学到很多的。”

终于遇到了一个靠谱的！马里奥激动地抓着热罗姆的手晃了好几下，就差给他一个充满感激的拥抱了！

老师们也同样不让人好过。布置的家庭作业翻倍不说，还越来越难，而且几乎每门课的老师都要强调一遍期末考试的重要性，就连一向好脾气的阿隆索教授都不例外。

“期末的时候你们会迎来考试，这是对你们这一学年的考察，看看你们是不是掌握了我教给你们的知识。”本学期最后一节保护神奇生物课上，阿隆索教授向围拢过来的学生们认真地强调，“考试将主要以实践方式进行，你们会面对这学期我教你们认识过的神奇生物们。当然，大家也知道，其中有那么一些并不是十分温顺，所以我建议大家回去之后认真复习。就这样，考试见，孩子们！”

不管大家有多么不情愿，考试还是如约而至了。五月中旬的整整一周，霍格沃茨上上下下都弥漫着考试的紧张氛围，城堡里到处都是抓紧考试间隙再抱上一会儿佛脚的学生们。也许是笔试比较多的原因，一年级的学生们总是最晚开始考，因此当高年级们结束了考试，可以在操场上尽情地沐浴着五月的阳光时，一年级们还在考场里苦苦挣扎，并且还得时不时地提醒自己，不要被外面欢乐的人群给分散了注意力。

五月十七日下午，整个一年级只剩下了一门魔法史的笔试，之后整个考试周就要结束了。马里奥和马尔科、安德烈一起往考场走的时候，早就不觉得紧张了，这一周以来紧张似乎已经成了习惯，他都快麻木了。他甚至有点不敢想象自己终于考完的那一刻，会不会精神一放松下来就直接睡死过去……他们最近经常熬夜复习，睡眠简直是严重不足，马里奥觉得自己都快变成一只熊猫了！

“嘿，马里奥！安德烈！”是朱利安，他正好在考场前遇到了他们，“马尔科你也在呀？太好了，你们赶上考试了！害我还替你们担心了好一阵子呢！”

马里奥一头雾水。他什么时候赶不上考试了？他们三个可是提前了很久就从有求必应屋出来了，就是为了避免最后一科迟到。他和马尔科面面相觑，安德烈看上去也很疑惑，不过他们没再找到机会和朱利安多聊，克洛泽教授很快就过来安排他们进考场了。

考试就像菲利普说的一样严格。礼堂里的学院桌不见了，取而代之的是几十张单人小课桌，课桌之间的间距足可以放得下一只巨怪，任凭你视力再好也看不到别人的答案。考场里不允许自带笔和纸，统一发放的试卷和羽毛笔已经在桌子上放好，据说上面还被施了反作弊的咒语。不过就算借他们十个胆子，又有谁敢在一头雪豹的注视下尝试作弊呢？

三个小时之后，铃声打响，他们终于结束了这漫长的一周。克洛泽教授将试卷们打捆收好之后，大家再也按耐不住，立刻奔向了室外的阳光。

他们在外面疯玩了好几个小时。大卫和马蒂奥坚持拉着马里奥去场地上试着打打魁地奇，马尔科十分感兴趣，并且强烈要求跟着一起去，于是本来计划是去图书馆看书消遣的安德烈也被拉去了，为了凑够六个人他们还叫上了朱利安。

“每队三个人，总得有个守门的！”大卫这样对朱利安说。朱利安十分爽快地答应下来，不过凯文看上去有些担心。“你还从来没在场地飞过呢，朱利安，是不是有点不安全……”凯文紧跟着朱利安，生怕一个不留神朱利安就跟着大卫跑掉，这样他可没法跟贝尼交代！

“不许告诉贝尼！”朱利安回过身，眯起眼睛威胁凯文，“不然我以后就再也不跟你说话了！”

“可是……”

“放心吧凯文，我们不会飞那么高的！而且你瞧，我们会用棒球而不是真正的鬼飞球！”马尔科安慰他说。

“你们哪来的棒球？”凯文狐疑地问。

马尔科四下看了看，凑在凯文耳边小声说：“是托马斯卖给我们的，他总是有办法能弄到东西！不过你可千万别告诉菲利普啊……还有贝尼，贝尼也不行！毕竟他们都是级长！马茨的话……呃，他知不知道好像没什么区别……”

凯文总算勉强同意了之后，他们立刻分成了两队。安德烈觉得麻烦，自愿申请当守门员，他的身前是马里奥和马尔科。而另一边，没什么经验的大卫被派去守门，朱利安和马蒂奥承担了投球的任务。凯文被委托当了临时的裁判，一边帮忙记比分，一边还要提心吊胆地看着这帮小鬼，以免他们玩得太开心，真的弄出什么意外。

好在一切顺利，没有人从扫帚上摔下来，也没有人撞到门柱或者观众席。大家都很开心，唯一美中不足的是，那一袋麻瓜棒球在越来越暗的天色里变得更难被找到了，所以等到他们心满意足地返回城堡时，球桶里只剩下一个球了。

马里奥他们和朱利安以及凯文在一楼分别，又借口去德意志俱乐部甩开了大卫和马蒂奥。意犹未尽的三个人决定回到有求必应屋里继续庆祝考试周的结束，毕竟那里有吃有喝，还可以进行一些其他的娱乐活动，比如——下几盘巫师棋。马里奥觉得他的棋艺有了很大的进步，虽然马尔科和安德烈都不这么认为。

“我居然忘了……考试之前我特意把棋子放回了宿舍，就为了那几天集中精力复习！”当他们回到屋子里，好好地享用了一些英式红茶和草莓小圆饼，准备开始在棋盘上进行较量时，马里奥突然懊恼地说。

“我的也是，而且还是在你的胁迫之下，我才放回去的。”马尔科翻了翻眼睛。

“我那是为了让你安心备考！”马里奥不满地瞪了他一眼，然后转向安德烈，“你的棋子还在这儿吗？”

安德烈耸了耸肩。“你们俩都不肯用我的棋子，所以我早就放回去了。”他不紧不慢地说，“别担心，这屋子能办到很多事的，所以要求一套巫师棋应该也不在话下。”

果然，安德烈的话音刚落，沙发前的小茶几上就出现了一整套巫师棋。棋盘比他们之前见过的要精美许多，像是用某种没见过的石材做成的，在灯光的映衬下，黑白格子都带着闪闪的微光。棋盘上的白皇后和黑皇后都杀气腾腾地站在各自的国王身边，它们的身前是静静等待命令的两色棋子。

“不知道它们的主人是谁，用着可能会不大顺手。”安德烈用漂浮咒把两个单沙发挪到了茶几旁边，“不过反正你们也只是消遣……用谁的棋子其实都差不多，对你们的水平没什么影响。”

“对马尔科是没什么影响，对我的影响可大了……”马里奥小声嘟囔了一句，不过他还是乖乖坐到了沙发上，他的面前是白棋子。

“放心吧，我不会让着你的！”马尔科笑嘻嘻地说，在对面坐了下来，“白棋先走。”

马里奥坐直了身体，清了清嗓子，然后开始指挥自己的棋子：“士兵去B3。”

就和他之前能预想到的一样，对于马里奥来说，用一套不熟的棋子来下棋对他的影响绝对比马尔科大很多。即使是围观的安德烈也不得不承认，这盘棋的厮杀场面太过无聊，以至于他都懒得去数有多少个白棋子倒在棋盘外面了——马尔科的黑骑士大杀四方，在白棋中简直如入无人之境，黑皇后则心狠手辣，对每一个前来挡路的棋子都毫不留情。

现在等待着白国王的只有一条路了，皇后刚刚为它挡下了一击，奄奄一息地躺在棋盘外面。黑骑士缓缓地移了过来，将马头对准了它。

“将军。”马尔科得意地说。

马里奥还想垂死挣扎一下，不甘心就这样让国王把皇冠摘下来。他刚想下令让国王移动，忽然听见门外面有动静。

“什么声音？”他抬起头问。

那是一种嗡嗡声，听起来像有一群人在门外说话似的，可又不单纯是说话，还伴随着他也说不出来的奇怪声响，这种声音他以前从来没听到过。安德烈也听见了，他从长沙发上坐起身来，警惕地望着门口。马尔科直接站了起来，往门口走去，马里奥和安德烈也起身跟在他后面。他们尽量让自己靠近大门，就差把自己贴在上面了，可还是没听清那声音到底是怎么回事。

好在嗡嗡声来得突然，去得也快。几秒钟之后，门口重新安静了下来。

“是我眼花了吗？”马尔科转过身来，惊讶地说，“这屋子……怎么看上去有些不一样了？”

安德烈仔细地环视了一圈。“的确不一样了，沙发的颜色变了，位置也不对……之前是两个单沙发，现在变成了两把扶手椅。”他在屋子里边走边说，“还有……桌子也不是刚才那一个，而且我记得我们没向屋子要求过书架……棋盘倒是还在……”

“国王消失了！”马里奥惊叫出来，指着面前的那盘棋。

马尔科和安德烈赶紧走过去一看，棋盘还是他们用的棋盘，只是盘面上的局势和马里奥刚才的溃败完全不同。黑白棋子看上去势头相当，正厮杀到关键时刻。正因为如此，白棋阵中缺失的那个棋子才更让人感到疑惑——

白国王到底哪去了？

 

 


	15. 五月十七日

 

“这屋子到底是怎么回事？”马尔科一脸迷惑地望向他们，然而这次就连安德烈也没法给出让人满意的答案了。“我不知道。”他说，“霍格沃茨城堡历史悠久，没人能说清楚它到底拥有多么强大的魔法，也许我们只是无意间触发了什么……”

“既然这样，也许我们把白国王找回来，就能够恢复原状？”马里奥满怀希望地问。

“我不知道。”安德烈又一次说。马里奥还从未见过他如此频繁地承认自己对某事一无所知，通常来讲安德烈都是他们之中最博学的那一个，然而现在的安德烈看上去却有些挫败。“而且有求必应屋是整个城堡中很特别的存在，它的神奇之处在于不能用常识去判断。在当年对抗伏地魔的战斗中，城堡的多处都被损毁了，但是这间屋子却在厉火之中存活了下来。要知道，厉火这种危险的黑魔法可是连魂器都能摧毁。”

“所以……我们现在该怎么办？”马尔科问。

这也正是马里奥想问的。他们三个正站在一间几秒钟之前还分外熟悉的屋子里，而现在，这间屋子却让他们觉得非常陌生，而且诡异。“那么……既然这件屋子这么神奇，它会不会自我修复？就像你刚才说的，那种……在厉火中恢复一样？”马里奥看向安德烈。

“你是说……？”

马里奥点了点头。“我的意思是，如果它有自我修复的机制，那么说不定等我们出去，它就会自己恢复那个国王了。”

“可是这也有点太离谱了吧！”马尔科表示怀疑。

“也许，有个办法。”安德烈摸着下巴慢慢地说，“我们可以尝试一下，就知道这种假设对不对了。”

“反正我们现在光站在这个屋子里也没什么用。”马里奥摊手，“怎么样，马尔科？”

马尔科来回看了看他们俩。“好吧，你们说的有道理，反正也没有更好的办法了……与其在这等着……”说完他第一个走过去拉开了有求必应屋的大门，他们三个一个接一个地走出门去。门在他们身后阖上了，他们转过身，紧张地注视着那扇门渐渐在那面白墙上消失，直到连一丝花纹都看不到了。

城堡里突然传来钟声。

他们被吓了一跳，这才注意到整个走廊也有点不对劲。对于已经将近就寝的时间来说，走廊里显得过分明亮了。

“一……二……三……停了！”马里奥仔细地辨认着，“钟敲了三下！”

“下午三点？”马尔科转过身看着窗户投射在地上的阴影，那是由阳光造成的，这个钟声不会是指凌晨，更何况他们都知道学校在就寝时间里是不会敲钟的。“可是怎么可能？我们不是一个小时之前还在操场上打魁地奇吗？那会儿天已经快黑了！“

安德烈则一言不发地快步走向走廊尽头的窗子，小心翼翼地趴在上面朝下看了一会儿。“的确是下午三点，”他转过身来，说了一句让他们感到匪夷所思的话，“但问题是——哪一天？”

“哪一天？”马里奥觉得自己被彻底搞糊涂了，“什么哪一天？我们不是下午刚考过了魔法史——”

嘭！

身旁楼梯间的门被猛地推开了，朱利安慌慌张张地跑了出来。

“我简直不敢相信我睡过头了，贝尼居然没有喊我！”他懊恼地嘟囔着跑过他们身边。跑出几步之后，他突然停了下来，回过头一脸震惊地看着马里奥他们。“你们怎么在这？”朱利安快走了几步回到他们面前，“我还以为只有我一个人要迟到了呢！你们干嘛还傻站着？天啊，你们难道要弃考魔法史吗？”

“魔法史？”马尔科脸上的神情看上去比朱利安还要惊讶。

“梅林啊！他对你的记忆做了什么？”朱利安担忧地看着马尔科，“下午要考魔法史，记得吗？我们这学期的最后一门考试？”发现马尔科依然是一脸的迷惑，朱利安无奈地摇了摇头。“我得走了，马上就要迟到了！要不然克洛泽教授会不让我进考场的！你们两个会带上他一起参加考试的，对不对？”他看了看马里奥和安德烈，安德烈反应很快地点了点头。

“太棒了，礼堂见！”朱利安说。说完他像只小兔子一样飞快地跑走了。

“魔法史？”马尔科转向他们，“这到底是什么情况！谁来给我解释一下！”

安德烈似乎陷入了思索，神情看上去有点高深莫测。“五月十七日，”他点了点头说，像是在计算着什么，“那么就是五个小时……”

“什么五个小时？”马尔科看上去快抓狂了，“我的天，安德烈！你到底知不知道这是怎么回事？拜托别在那里装深沉好吗？劳驾用你那高贵的智慧拯救一下处于疑惑之中的我们！整件事实在——”

“闭嘴！”安德烈没好气地抬头瞪了马尔科一眼，“不要再制造噪音了，我正在思考！”

“噪音？你说我的话是噪音！马里奥你听见了吗？他怎么能说……”

“好了好了，马尔科。”马里奥赶紧用一种息事宁人的口气说，“我们先让安德烈安静一会儿吧！他好像发现了什么，给他一点思考的时间。毕竟他能做到的我们做不到嘛！”

“好吧，既然你这么说。”马尔科不情不愿地闭上了嘴巴。

“我有一个猜测。”过了一会儿之后，安德烈突然说，“不过我需要证实这个猜测，我们得去礼堂看看！”

“礼堂有什么，安德烈？”马里奥拉着马尔科，跟在步履匆匆的安德烈后面穿过走廊。马尔科看上去还是想说些什么，不过在马里奥无声的制止下，他还是一句话也没有说。

“可能什么都没有。”安德烈说，仍旧头也不回地往前走，“但也有可能什么都有——我必须去亲眼看一下，才能告诉你们这个猜想到底对不对。”

“你就不能现在说吗？”马尔科还是没忍住问了一句。

“不能。”安德烈干脆地说。

他们在安德烈的带领下顺着西侧的楼梯往下走，安德烈一言不发，马里奥也不好再问些什么，只能把那个巨大的疑问揣在心里。安德烈的步伐越来越快，到后来他们几乎是一路飞奔着到了一楼。这种感觉有点熟悉，马里奥想起那天晚上他们追逐那只掉队的小白鼠，也是这样从西侧楼梯跑了下来，只是这一次，他更加不知道接下来会有什么在等待着他们。

“安德烈！”就在他们刚从一楼的楼梯间出来，准备往礼堂走的时候，忽然被人叫住了。他们转过身一看，发现竟然是勒夫教授。

“教授！”三个人恭敬地异口同声。

“你们怎么在这？”勒夫教授走过来，有些严肃地问。

“教授，我们……我们……”马里奥支吾了半天，也没法说出一句完整的回答来。

“我们迷路了！”马尔科的反应倒是很快。

“迷路？”勒夫教授有些怀疑，看上去更加严肃了，马里奥已经感受到了一股强大的压迫感。“你们几个小鬼头是第一天来上学吗？”他皱起了眉毛，“还是我看上去像是个好骗的三岁小孩？”

“我们想去礼堂看看。”安德烈说，他看上去倒是一点也不慌乱。

勒夫教授露出了一丝玩味的神情，用审视的目光把他们三个挨个打量了一番。马里奥甚至觉得，就在那双灰色眼睛看向他的瞬间，他已经被完完全全地看透了。

“我不建议你们在这个时候去礼堂。”勒夫教授说，神情放松了一些，马里奥身上的那种压迫感也消失了。“安德烈，我想你知道规矩，”他弯下腰，看着安德烈的眼睛，一字一句地说，“ **不能被人看见** 。”

“可是——”安德烈惊讶地张大了嘴，几秒钟之后他恍然大悟，“噢——我明白了，教授！”他朝勒夫教授点了点头，郑重地说。

“好孩子！”勒夫教授微笑着直起身，“那么，祝你们 **今天** 一切顺利，先生们！”

他离开了。

安德烈一直注视着勒夫教授的背影，直到他拐了一个弯，彻底消失在他的视线中。他立刻把马里奥和马尔科拉到了旁边的一个扫帚间里。

“现在能解释一下了吗，安德烈？”马里奥问。

“听着，在我说完之前不要打断我，我们时间紧急。”安德烈急匆匆地开口，语速比平时要快上许多，“现在是五月十七日的下午三点多，我们正在礼堂里面考魔法史。”

“什么？可是我们不是正在一个扫帚间里听你——”

“别打断我！”安德里瞪着马尔科，又强调了一遍，“我们现在的确在这个扫帚间里，但是我们同时也在考魔法史，那场考试要三个小时以后才会结束。我不知道我们在有求必应屋里究竟搞错了什么，但是现在我们回到了过去，明白吗？我们回到了五个小时之前！这就是为什么刚才朱利安看到我们会那么震惊，因为魔法史考试快开始了，而他不知道我们其实已经在礼堂门口等候进考场了。他看到的是五个小时之后的我们，而他担心我们会赶不上考试！”

“我的天哪——”马里奥觉得自己的脑子快要不够用了，“你是说，我们既在这里，又在礼堂里？”

“没错，是这样。”

“这太酷了！”马尔科突然跃跃欲试起来，“我们回到了过去！这样我就可以告诉自己魔法史的答案了，我敢肯定第三题应该选B而不是C！”

“不，马尔科！你不能这么做！”安德烈严肃地说，“你不能就这样跑到礼堂里然后告诉大家第三题的答案！”

“为什么？我不会跑到礼堂里面的，那太显眼了！我只要找个机会告诉我自己，如果我们现在过去还能赶在进考场之前——”

“记得勒夫教授说的话吗？我们‘不能被人看见’！”

“我们只会被自己看见！”

“你不明白吗？我们正在违反一条最重要的魔法规则！没有人可以改变时间！想象一下，如果你突然看到自己从走廊的另一边冲过来，你会是什么反应？”

“我想……我可能会认为自己疯了，”马里奥突然明白过来，“或者认为是黑魔法什么的……”

“对，而且我们有可能会袭击自己的！历史上发生过的巫师篡改时间导致的可怕灾难已经够多了，很多人都误杀了过去或者将来的自己！”

“好吧，那么我们就这么等着，什么都不做？”

“不，我想——一定是有求必应屋的什么地方出了问题，我们才会在时间里倒退了。”安德烈说，“而且我觉得，那个棋盘的可能性非常大。说不定那里面就藏着时间转换器，可是英国的转换器已经在1995年的时候被全部摧毁了……”

“那你是怎么知道这个的？为什么我们回到了过去你却一点都不惊讶？”马尔科问。

“我母亲，她给我讲过关于时间转换器的事。她说在英国魔法部有一个神秘事务司，里面的时间厅里装着的东西叫时间转换器，那种转换器能够让人在时间里前进或是倒退。母亲之前也拥有过一个，不过频繁的时间旅行让她不堪重负，甚至导致了一些精神方面的问题，于是她把它交给了魔法部。”安德烈看向马尔科，“而你的父亲，希南·罗伊斯先生，是她用转换器救下的最后一个人。”

马尔科惊讶地张大了嘴，一句话也说不出来。

“所以，我们得找回白国王，对不对？”马里奥试着把话题拉回来，以缓和那两个人之间的尴尬气氛，“如果我们不找那个棋子会怎么样？”

“那我们就改变了过去，或者说改变了未来。因为我们八点多的时候在有求必应屋下棋，那时国王还在，如果我们不把棋子找到，并且在五个小时之内放回原处的话，我们就改变了过去，随之而来的未来也会被改变……那样的话，等到这五个小时结束，也许我们就不会在有求必应屋里，或者也许……我们就不存在了。”

马里奥忍不住打了个寒噤。“太可怕了！那在我们还等什么？赶紧抓紧时间把国王找到吧！”

“可是……我们该去哪找呢？”马尔科问，“城堡这么大，而我们只有五个小时！不，现在只剩下不到五个小时了……“

“如果我们倒退了时间，发现棋子不见了——”安德烈一边思考一边说，“那么也就说明，在我们还在礼堂里答题的时候，有求必应屋里一定发生了什么。”

“所以——既然我们回到的是下午三点的屋子，而那个时候国王不在棋盘上，也就是说明，棋子是在屋子里丢的！”马里奥反应过来。

“但是这说不通啊！”马尔科皱起眉头说，这次他敏锐地跟上了节奏，“我们过来的时候是下午三点，那时候棋子已经不见了，说明如果发生了什么也一定是在那之前！现在距离我们从有求必应屋出来已经至少过去十分钟了，如果回去的话，也不见得能找到棋子啊！”

安德烈叹了口气。“你说得对，马尔科。可是现在只有这个办法了，说不定我们这次回去会发现什么线索呢？毕竟之前我们只顾着关注那些明显的地方了。”

 

虽然知道不能被人看到，可是实践起来实在是太难了。

他们尽量选择人少的楼梯间走，可还是遇到了几个高年级的学生。毕竟这是一个只有一年级还在考试的下午，即便不考试的学生们都愿意在户外享受阳光，总还是有回到城堡里的。他们尽量使自己看上去状态自然，而不是鬼鬼祟祟的像是揣着什么秘密。好在这一路没有遇到认识的人，否则他们一定会立刻穿帮的。

有求必应屋所在的八楼走廊一如既往的没什么人。虽然这条长长的走廊东边连着格兰芬多的公共休息室，可是西侧的这边总是人迹罕至，因为这里的位置实在是很偏僻，既没有教室，也没有教师的办公室，除了一张大挂毯之外就是一段毫无特点的白色墙壁，连带着最西侧的楼梯间都没什么人走。然而对于某些生怕被发现的小巫师们来说，这可是个大大的有利条件了。

马里奥他们小心翼翼地从楼梯间溜上八楼，确认外面的走廊里没有其他人之后才敢放心大胆地走出去。然而就在他们准备在那段白墙前走过三次时，突然听到楼梯间里有动静。

有人上来了。

“我不明白，它干嘛一直死死咬着……碰也不让我碰……它以前可是很喜欢我的……”

“是不是这东西有什么问题？我觉得动物的直觉通常都是很准的……”

声音越来越近，他们左右看了看，赶紧快跑了几步，躲到走廊的转角处。几秒钟之后，两个人影出现了——

是托马斯和曼努。

托马斯的怀中还抱着一只黄色的虎斑猫，不过它看上去可不怎么高兴，一直在挣扎。

“是它！”马尔科小声惊叫出来，那只猫和几个月前在赫奇帕奇公共休息室见到的是同一只。

“嘘——”马里奥赶紧用手捂住他的嘴。

托马斯抱着猫等在挂毯前，曼努闭着眼睛三次走过那段白墙，口中还小声地念念有词。当他第三次走过时，墙上渐渐出现了一扇木门，马里奥确信那和他们三个刚才离开屋子时看到的是同样的一扇。

“原来我们倒退时间回来的时候，屋子是托马斯和曼努用的。”他小声说。

“现在我们总算知道他俩把猫养在哪里了。”安德烈说。

马尔科的嘴还被马里奥捂着，只发出了闷闷的两声哼哼，马里奥赶紧把手拿了下来。“你们看没看见，猫的嘴里好像叼着什么东西？”马尔科赶紧呼吸了几口新鲜空气，然后说。

“什么东西？”马里奥往前探了探，趴在墙边努力往托马斯那边看。然后他看见了，猫的嘴里的确咬着什么——看上去像是一个白色的、底部扁扁圆圆的东西——

“白国王！”马尔科倒吸了一口凉气。

“谁在那？”托马斯听到了动静，抱着猫往他们藏身的拐角走了过来。三个人被吓坏了，他们赶紧往后躲了躲，并暗自祈祷托马斯不会发现他们。

“怎么了，托马斯？”是曼努的声音。

“我刚才好像听到有人说话……曼努你听到了吗？”

“没有啊，这个时间应该不会有别人过来吧？这个走廊这么偏……“

“我知道。可是我还是觉得刚才听到了声音，像是有人在拐角那里说话。”

“会不会是你听错了？”曼努的声音也跟了过来，“是傻巴拿巴说的话吧？”

“傻巴拿巴还在睡觉，根本就没醒！”托马斯说，“我真的觉得有人，真的！曼努你要相信我——哎呦！它挠我！等一下——天哪！它跑了！曼努，快抓住它！”

马里奥冒险探了一下头，发现那只猫已经跳到了地上，正在托马斯和曼努的围追堵截中灵活逃窜，并且在这个过程中，它丝毫没有放松嘴里的“猎物”——白国王仍然被它死死地咬在嘴里。曼努差一点就抓到了它，他已经够到了尾巴，可是虎斑猫往前一蹿，曼努的手里就只剩下了一把姜黄色的猫毛。虎斑猫趁机钻进了楼梯间，托马斯大呼小叫地追在后面也跑了进去，曼努摇了摇头，甩掉了手里的猫毛，赶紧跟在了托马斯后面。

“你看清楚了？它嘴里的那个东西真的是白国王？”安德烈问。

马尔科非常肯定的点了点头。“那就是国王棋子，我不会看错的！我对巫师棋太熟悉了！”

“我也看到了，的确是很像！”马里奥也说，从他们的藏身之处跑出来，“快点，我们得跟着他们！”

他们赶紧跑过那段走廊，小心翼翼地打开木门，也跟着进了楼梯间。当他们准备往下走的时候，正好听见托马斯的声音从下面传来——

“曼努，快一点！它已经到三楼了！”


	16. 狮子与蛇与獾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 马屁精格雷戈里雕像出现在原著《哈利·波特与魔法石》里韦斯莱双胞胎与哈利和罗恩之间的对话。（“不过，我们得走了，李·乔丹认为他发现了一条新的秘密通道，可以通到学校外面。”“我猜就是马屁精格雷戈里雕像后面的那条通道吧，我们进校的第一个星期就发现了。再见。”）在这里我设定为这条密道通往禁林。

 

就连马里奥自己都有些惊讶，他们是怎么在托马斯和曼努都没发现的情况下成功跟上的。也许是因为他们俩正在为追那只虎斑猫而焦头烂额？或者也许是他们三个的小心翼翼卓有成效？不管怎样，他和马尔科、安德烈总算安全到达了城堡的三楼，并且一路上没被别人发现。

“你确定你看清了，托马斯？”前方传来曼努的声音。

“我确定，曼努！它刚才就是在三楼离开的楼梯间，我不会看错的！毕竟它的毛色那么特别，看着很像我小时候养的那只Peggy，不过他们当然是不一样的啦，我还是能分清的！我只是说它看起来给我的感觉很像Peggy，所以我觉得有种熟悉的感觉——而且我们都养了它这么久了，对不对？不过它为什么一眨眼就不见了？这条走廊一共就这么长——”

“你说得对，托马斯。它不可能就这么消失了的。”曼努说，“也许它就是不想让我们找到，别忘了它是多么聪明的动物。”

“是啊，是啊……一只能在禁林里活下来的猫？禁林里可是什么生物都有，说实话我都没想到在那里会有一只猫！可怜的小家伙，它当时一定吓坏了！是不是，曼努？真不敢相信要是我们没在那儿，它会不会被吃掉！不过你说得对，它是很聪明，而且它总会回来的……不过它干嘛非要 **那个** 棋子呢？棋盘上那么多棋子，它只挑了那个白国王……”

“果然是！”马尔科看向马里奥和安德烈，用口型表达着他的意思。马里奥朝他做了个噤声的手势，示意再继续听听。

“也许它只是随便叼了一个？我不知道……我担心的不是 **哪个** 棋子，而是如果不把棋子还回去，对那间屋子会不会有影响？毕竟那屋子本身就挺奇特的。”

“不会吧？少了一个棋子影响又不大，我们还在屋子里吃掉了好多食物呢！曼努你是不是想的太多了？我看它应该会回来的，既然它喜欢那个棋子，说不定正在找地方藏呢！猫总是喜欢藏东西嘛！我看外面天气不错，要不然我们改变计划，去湖边走走？我敢打赌巨乌贼一定在湖面上晒太阳！”

“他们准备离开了。”马里奥小声说，朝马尔科和安德烈点了点头。

“等等！”马尔科仔细听了一下，然后万分惊恐地回过头，“他们朝这边来了！”

该死，他们怎么忘了这条走廊一共就这么长，而且只有他们身后这一个出入口呢？“现在我们怎么办？”马尔科说话的音调都不自觉地提高了。安德烈四下看了看，一把拉过他们两个藏在一座雕像后面。可问题是，这雕像也只能暂时挡住他们，一旦托马斯和曼努走过来，他们还是会暴露的。

“安德烈，你知不知道什么能把我们藏起来的魔咒？”马里奥紧张地问。

“幻身咒和隐形咒。”安德烈一边注意着雕像那头的动静一边说，“可这些都是相当高级的魔法，即使我们到了七年级也不一定学得会。”

“我真希望有一件隐形斗篷！即使卖三百加隆我也愿意买！”马尔科绝望地说。

现在他们几乎陷入了绝境。托马斯和曼努再往前走上十几步就能发现他们了，而他们只能无计可施地蹲在雕像后面，暗自祈祷自己能凭空消失。他们本能地往后退着，马里奥觉得自己已经完完全全地贴在了墙上，就差被压成一张薄饼了。然后他的背后突然空了，他立刻仰面向后倒了下去，为了保持平衡他抓住了身前的马尔科。可是这个举动没有奏效，因为马尔科也很快失去了平衡倒了过来，更糟糕的是最前面的安德烈也跟着他们一起——

“嗷，安德烈！你压到我的腿了！”马尔科大声喊，他的声音得到了四周的嗡嗡声作为回应。

马里奥揉了揉摔疼的后背，勉强爬了起来。这里一片漆黑，根本看不出他们身在何处，不过从刚才的回声判断，他们大概是在一条狭窄的走廊里。

“荧光闪烁。”安德烈低声说，他的魔杖发出了一道细细的亮光。马里奥也照做了，随后他的猜测就被证实了。

这里的确是一条走廊，不过看上去像是开凿的匆匆忙忙，或者从来都没完工过。和外面的走廊不同，这里的墙壁都是凹凸不平的岩石组成的，而且看上去异常粗糙，墙上也没有火把，甚至连火把架都没有一个。这里面又冷又湿，令人十分不安。

“等一下——”马尔科突然开口，把他们都吓了一跳，马里奥转过身瞪了他一眼。马尔科抽出魔杖点亮，然后仔细看了看他们掉进来的那个入口，那里现在已经完全封死了，看上去就像从来没有过一道门似的。“我们刚才是在三楼没错吧？”马尔科问，安德烈点了点头。

“三楼……西侧……三楼……”他在嘴里念念有词，然后突然倒吸了一口凉气，喊了出来，“马屁精格雷戈里！刚才那个是格雷戈里的雕像！”

安德烈皱起了眉头，马里奥也觉得完全摸不到头脑。“所以这是什么意思，马尔科？”

马尔科神秘地微笑了一下。“这意味着，我们找到了一条密道！”

“你是说？”马里奥瞪大双眼。

“没错！”马尔科点了点头，“你还记得我说过，在盥洗室听说的那条密道吗？它就在马屁精格雷戈里的后面！三楼西侧走廊！”

“哇哦——我们找到了霍格沃茨的密道！”

“它能通向哪里？”安德烈问。

“不知道，”马尔科摇了摇头，“不过我猜，知道这条密道的人都不肯说出来这一点，对不对？”他眨了眨眼睛，看上去简直有点迫不及待了。“所以我们——”

“干嘛不亲自去试一试？”马里奥立刻帮他把话说完。

“就是这样！”马尔科朝他露出一个大大的笑容，“准备好来一场冒险了吗，先生们？”

“又来了，‘冒险精神’！”安德烈无奈地摇了摇头，“你们还记得我们的任务吗？我们的当务之急是找到那只猫！”

“噢——好吧。”马尔科的情绪明显低落下来。

“那是什么声音？”马里奥突然出声问道。他们赶紧闭上嘴巴凝神去听，那声音很微弱，但是在这条狭窄的走廊里引起了回声。

那是……猫叫？

他们不约而同地举起魔杖往前走去，然后在拐过一个转角之后，立刻看到了那只姜黄色的虎斑猫。

而且没错，它的嘴里还叼着那个白国王。

 

马里奥很快就把猫这种动物划到了自己不喜欢的动物名单里面。

因为它们跑得实在是太快了！

几分钟之前他们刚刚在密道里发现了那只虎斑猫，正在暗自庆幸自己的运气时，察觉到他们靠近的猫立刻就开始往前逃窜。虽然马里奥知道猫都很聪明，可聪明成这样的也实在太少见了！事实上，那只猫也不是一味地在奔跑，在跑得离他们足够远之后，还会特意回过头来瞪他们两眼。马里奥甚至觉得——那会是他的错觉吗？他觉得只有当它在看马尔科的时候，眼神才会不那么严厉。

好吧，“严厉”。

他都不知道能不能用这个词形容一只猫了，但是猫看向他的眼神就只会让他想起这个词。不是那种野兽似的恐吓和警告，而是……该怎么说？有点像小时候犯了错误时，妈妈看着他的眼神。说真的，他越来越觉得那看上去像是属于人类的眼神了。

当他们三个一路跑得气喘吁吁，而那只猫依然保持着在他们前方两米远的时候，谁都没心思注意到这条长长的密道究竟是在上坡还是在下坡了。因此当他们一头从里面钻出来时，全都被身边高大的树木给吓到了。

“这是黑湖？”马里奥回过头，发现面前是一片开阔的水面，城堡的倒影在水面上随着风飘飘荡荡。马尔科也跟了过来。“原来这条密道通往学校外面！我还以为是去霍格莫德村的呢！”

“不只是通往学校外面。”安德烈在他们身后说。马里奥和马尔科转过身去，发现安德烈正面对着那片茂密的森林。“我们直接到禁林里了。”

“好吧……我想我知道它为什么要叫禁林了……”马尔科朝四周看了看说，“而且还要明令禁止一年级们靠近……说真的，晚上看它还真是挺吓人的。”和上保护神奇生物课时在海格的小屋旁看到的景色不一样，这里显然更靠近禁林的中心。周围的树木高大而茂密，连月光都很难照射进来，整个林子显示出一种黑黢黢的样貌，让人根本没有踏入其中的欲望。

“那只猫该不会正好跑进林子里了吧？”马里奥有点不安，“我们三个只会一些魔咒课上学过的简单咒语，你们说禁林里都有些什么？漂浮咒会好用吗？”

安德烈挑起眉毛。“我还以为你们两个一定会立刻嚷着要去林子里探险呢。”

“有冒险精神是一回事，把命丢了可就是另外一回事了……”马尔科缩了缩脖子，小声地说。

“安德烈，禁林里都有什么？”

“书上说禁林里居住着很多生物，我也只是取复活石的时候进来过一次，还是在勒夫教授的陪同下。”安德烈说着，举起魔杖往前走去，马里奥拉着马尔科跟在后面。马尔科看上去也不是真心地在抱怨危险，一旦他们真的拔腿往林子里走去，他就又变得好奇起来。“我只知道有独角兽和马人，他们都是没有威胁的生物，或者马人只是对我们的生活漠不关心。”安德烈继续说，“不过我也没机会知道太多，上次只见到了一个马人，他带我们找到了复活石的位置。”

他们顺着一条羊肠小路往前走，把魔杖举在身前。禁林里依旧黑黢黢的，而且一片寂静，除了他们自己的脚步声之外什么声音也没有。马里奥不知道现在是几点了，也不知道他们还剩下多少时间，到底能不能赶在时间恢复正常之前让白国王物归原位。他隐隐有些担忧，抬起头想看看天空，可是周围这些树长得太茂盛了，他根本看不到月亮。

由于马里奥只顾着抬头看，没注意脚底下，他很快就被裸露在外的树根绊了一下，差点摔在安德烈身上。他赶紧道歉：“对不起，安德烈，我没注意——”

“嘘——”安德烈伸出一只手阻止马里奥继续往下说，“有动静，你们听见了吗？”

他们立刻放慢脚步，背对背靠在一起，竖起耳朵凝神细听。

“是蹄子？”马尔科仔细听了听，皱着眉问。

“我也觉得像。”马里奥点了点头。他们的疑问很快就有了回应，那声音越来越近，然后在他们前方一颗高大的树木后面出现了一个人影，起先是一个人的上半身，然后——

那东西可以叫做“人”吗？腰部以上是人，红色的头发和胡子，但腰部以下却是棕红色的发亮的马身，后面还拖着一条长长的红尾巴。

“是马人。”安德烈小声地说。

“是啊，我看出来了……”马尔科耳语道。

“你们是学生？”马人开口说道，马里奥注意到他的声音显得低沉而忧伤。“你们不该到这儿来，森林里藏着太多秘密。”

“我们，嗯……我们在找一只黄色的虎斑猫……”马里奥说，尽量使自己显得彬彬有礼，“它嘴里还叼着一个白色的棋子……您、您看到过它吗？”“先生？”他又补充了一句。

然而马人没有直接回答，他甩了甩尾巴，望向天空。“今晚的火星很明亮。”他说。

“火、火星……？”马尔科疑惑地重复着，看向马里奥和安德烈。马里奥摇了摇头表示搞不懂，安德烈则警惕地站在一旁，一言不发。

“人类？罗南？”又一个马人出现了，他看上去比刚才那个更粗野一些，长着黑发和黑色的马身。

“是马驹，贝恩。”被称作罗南的那个马人回答，语调依然忧伤。

“森林里有外来者，这个时候我们不欢迎人类。”贝恩的语气有些恼火。

“我们不是外来者，我们是这所学校里的学生。”安德烈说。

“你们不应该出现在这里，人类。”贝恩继续说，在他的身后，有更多的马人靠了过来。马里奥觉得他们当中有一些肯定带着弓箭。“这里是马人的地盘。”

“他们只是马驹，贝恩。”罗南说。

马里奥小心翼翼地说：“我们无意冒犯您，先生……我是说……我们只是在找一只猫，您能不能告诉我……”

“我们对人类没有义务！”贝恩气冲冲地说，用蹄子不停地刨着土。

“贝恩！”第三个马人走上前来。这个马人显得更年轻些。他的头发是白金色的，长着一副银鬃马的身体，眼睛蓝得惊人，像淡淡的蓝宝石。“放下你对人类的偏见吧！别忘记我们对这所学校的承诺！而且你没看见吗？这是卡德摩斯家的那个孩子！”他指着安德烈说。

“费伦泽？”安德烈惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“又见面了，孩子。”费伦泽往前走了两步，朝安德烈微微俯了下身，“感谢你为森林做出的一切，马人永远铭记你的帮助。”

“我只是做了我应该做的。”安德烈说，“谢谢你那天带我们过去。”

“你泄露了行星的秘密？”贝恩在身后朝他怒吼，“我们是发过誓的，绝不能违抗天意！”

“够了，贝恩！”费伦泽毫不客气地回击，“十三年前你就曾做出错误的选择，现在依然想重蹈覆辙？如果帮助人类能够阻止灾难的到来，那我就会站在人类那一边！你难道没看到今晚火星的样子吗，贝恩？你还打算像十三年前一样袖手旁观？”

“今晚的火星很明亮，”罗南突然开口说，“就像十三年前一样。”

贝恩不说话了，只是喷出几声粗气来表达他的不满。

费伦泽看上去也平静下来，他转过身面对他们说：“森林里藏着很多危险，你们的确不适合这里。”

“可我们在找一只猫……”马尔科有些着急地说。“没错，是一只黄色的虎斑猫！”马里奥补充，“它带走了一个棋子，如果不能按时把棋子还回去——”

“我们就会改变过去。”安德烈平静地说，“或者说改变未来。这比卡德摩斯的遗物更加危险。”

费伦泽没有说话，他用湛蓝的眼睛盯着他们看了一会儿，然后他甩了甩尾巴，抬头望向天空。“森林里有外来者，我们对它既熟悉又陌生。而火星预示着灾难。你说得对，卡德摩斯家的男孩，这比那石头更加危险。”他低下头看着他们。“如果你们要找什么东西，跟着月亮，但是不要离开小路。小路上有海格的气味和足迹，那或许能保护你们。”

“谢谢，费伦泽。”

“请原谅这一次我不能与你们同去。”费伦泽说，“马人很少离开自己的领地，森林里的住户并不是都欢迎我们。”

“我明白，上一次是因为勒夫教授。”安德烈点了点头。

费伦泽朝他低了低上身，然后转身走进了旁边的树林中。贝恩最后看了他们一眼，也跟着一起走了。

“那么，祝你们好运。”罗南怀着忧伤的语调说。在他的身后，刚才围拢过来的马人们也都陆陆续续地离开了。刚才有些紧张的气氛终于缓和下来，不一会儿，四周就又安静下来。

“我还是觉得马人们有点儿太高深莫测了。”马尔科说。他们在那又站了一会儿，确保再也听不见那些马蹄声之后，才继续往前走。

“他们知道很多秘密，可是很少说出来。”安德烈边用手拨开挡在眼前的枝条边说，“所以费伦泽也许算是一个异类吧，他在族群里大概过得并不好。”

“但是费伦泽人真的很好，”马里奥认真地说，“如果不是他帮忙，也许我们就会被贝恩抓起来了。”

“他人好？怎么听着感觉有点怪……”

“那我总不能说‘马好’吧？”马里奥不由分说地瞪了马尔科一眼。

“那对马人来说算是一个侮辱了，”安德烈出声提醒，“马人的智慧比我们要高很多，千万别把他们和一般的动物相提并论。那会激怒他们的。”

“那……一个好马人？”马里奥试探地问。

安德烈仔细地想了想，然后认真地点头：“一个好马人。”

“好吧……”马尔科认命地叹了口气，“费伦泽，一个好马人。”

 


	17. 深入禁林

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 布斯巴顿四姐妹是我自己想的二设，依据的是百度百科上的四所学院的设定。原著中并未提到布斯巴顿的创始人，也没有提到布斯巴顿有分院制度，所以百科上的也有可能是一种同人设定。百度百科地址请戳：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=I9FK8NpD8VRe_xoZnTkrq8LM1a81YAvCjfVsLMuQUUm0PTt0AZRKAQFMQXEtlwYFpAy3zGivlWIC57zbMJY3nK

 

他们按照费伦泽的叮嘱沿着小路前行。不过由于树冠生长的太过茂密，不是随时都能够看到月亮，他们只好走走停停，努力找到正确的方向。

“我们从城堡出来多久了？”马里奥开口问，从遇到马人们开始，他就一直隐隐有些担心。没能掌握确切的时间让他感觉很不好，尤其是他们现在还有一个明确时限的任务需要完成。

“应该还有时间，”安德烈说着指向天空，“月亮才升起来不久，所以我们才那么难看见它。”

“这个时候我们应该还在操场上打魁地奇，大卫和马蒂奥还为我打进的一个球争执了半天呢，记得吗？”马尔科说。

马里奥点点头，他想起来了。当时他把球传给了马尔科，而马尔科则用一个漂亮的抛击直接打穿了大卫守卫的球门，为此马蒂奥很不满意，大卫则辩解说，他们不能按照从小就接触魁地奇的标准来要求他，毕竟他是在麻瓜家庭里长大的，在入校以前从来都没听说过飞天扫帚，更别说魁地奇了。后来还是朱利安出面劝了半天，才让双方都消了气。他们一直在操场上待到很晚，直到感到有些凉了才回城堡去，而如果按照安德烈的说法——他们回到下午三点是倒退了五个小时的话——那么他和马尔科在下那盘棋的时候至少已经是晚上八点了。

安德烈说得对，他们还有时间。

不过时间依然有点紧张。

也许是马里奥思考得太入神了，他感觉自己一头撞上了什么东西，然后立刻被弹开了，整个人摔在了地上。

“怎么回事？”他坐起身来，却没在前方看到任何挡路的东西。

“发生了什么？”马尔科惊恐的声音在旁边传来，“你一直在往前走，然后突然就向后摔倒了——就像撞上了什么东西似的！”

“我的确撞上什么了！”马里奥立刻爬了起来，再次仔细地往前看去。可前方依然是小路和两旁的森林，没有东西在那，什么也没有。

“是夜骐。”安德烈平静地说。

“夜……什么？”

“夜骐。”安德烈看向他们两个解释道，“一种类似马的生物，长有一对大翅膀，是很好的飞行家。”

“可是我什么都看不见。”马里奥又看了看刚才自己摔倒的地方，诚实地说。

安德烈走上前去，朝半空中伸出一只手，好像在抚摸着什么，整个场面看上去有点诡异。“迷信的人认为夜骐会带来凶兆和灾难，但事实上他们是非常聪明的动物，只不过一般人们总是看不到它们——除非是那些亲眼目睹过死亡的人。”

马里奥和马尔科都半天没有说话。他们知道安德烈的双亲都已不在人世，可是他们却想不出一句可安慰的话。虽然在现在这种情况下，能看到夜骐无疑是一个好的方面，但是马里奥知道，尽管不太可能，他也宁愿自己一辈子也看不到它们，相信安德烈也是一样。

与他们相比，安德烈在小小的年纪已经背负了太多，可他从来没表现出不满或是任性。他就像是在看着一个久违的老朋友似的，伸手抚摸着他们看不见的那个生物，眼神里没有流露出一丝一毫的难过。

“感觉是不会欺骗你的，过来摸摸看。”安德烈发出邀请。

马里奥小心翼翼地走过去，学着安德烈的样子把手举在半空，安德烈帮助他把手放到了正确的位置。然后他感受到了，那是一种很奇怪的触感，他抚摸的部位有些像是脊背，但是那东西瘦得可怕，除了皮肤就只能摸到骨头。马里奥觉得就算把一个人连续饿上半个月，也不会瘦得像这东西似的这么吓人。

“它有点吓人。”马尔科在一旁说，“太瘦了，瘦得可怕……”

“你说得对，夜骐身上一点肉都没有。你们可以把它想象成一匹皮包骨头的黑色飞马。”

“你这么一说，我有点能想象到它的样子了，”马里奥朝安德烈咧嘴一笑，“这样好像就没那么可怕了。”

“它们本来就不可怕。”安德烈说，“夜骐十分有用，因为它们方向感好的惊人，无论你想去哪它们都能把你带过去。”

马里奥感觉手上忽然一空。“怎么了，它离开了吗？”

安德烈点了点头，然后朝向左边，目光跟随着那匹夜骐。“它看上去有点不安。”他说着皱起眉，“这不像是它们闻到了食物的样子，反而像是……感受到了某种危险。”

“危险？禁林里到处都是危险……”马尔科说。

“可是如果它们住在禁林里，应该对这里的生物都熟悉了才对啊。”马里奥也有些疑惑，“难道真像费伦泽说的——禁林里有入侵者？”

“可问题是…… **谁** ？”

“也许问题不是 **谁** ，而是 **什么** ！”安德烈突然大喊一声，“快跑！”

他们根本来不及细想，立刻转身就跑，因为他们都听到了那声音——四个强有力的爪子踩在腐叶上正在朝他们狂奔而来！马里奥冒险回头看了一眼，正好看到一个硕大的黑影迎面而来。那东西足有两人多高，四个他们那么宽，看上去高大而恐怖，更别提它边跑还边发出巨大的吼叫声了。而且那东西——梅林啊！那怎么可能呢！

“它有三个脑袋！”马里奥边跑边大声喊，“我不知道它是什么东西！但是我可以发誓，我看到了三个脑袋！”

“别回头了，快跑！”马尔科一把拽过马里奥的手，拉着他往前飞奔。

“它要过来了！”

“往林子里跑，那里树木很密！”安德烈喊道，“那东西体型很大，会被缠住的！”他们在安德烈的带领下往右一拐，迅速钻进了林子里。可那东西也敏锐地跟了过来，尽管受到了体型的限制，它还是尽可能快地拉近了和他们之间的距离。

现在他们看清那是什么了——

一条三个脑袋的大狗！三双滴溜溜转动着的凶恶的眼睛，三个鼻子——正朝不同的方向抽搐着，嗅着他们的气味，还有三个流着口水的嘴巴，那些口水像黏糊糊的绳子，从泛黄的狗牙上挂落下来。

“我的天啊……”马尔科颤抖着小声说。

他们还没有被发现，但是迟早会的。他们必须找到什么方法制服这条狗。

“有没有专门对付这种怪物的咒语？”马里奥压低声音问安德烈。

“我不知道昏迷咒对付它是不是管用。”安德烈不确定地说，“这种巨大的生物本身就能够对一般的魔咒免疫……”

“它去哪儿了？”马尔科从躲藏的树后面探出头去，疑惑地问。马里奥也跟着往那边一看，那只狗居然不见了！“它走了吗？”“也许它找不到我们，放弃了？”

“它不会那么轻易放弃的，否则就不会一直跟着我们了。”安德烈说，然后他皱了皱鼻子，“你们有没有闻到什么味道？”

“闻到了，像是几个月没刷的马桶。”马尔科嫌恶地皱起眉头。

“马尔科，你的袍子上有东西。”马里奥指着他的肩膀，那里有一摊黄色的不明粘稠物。

“噢——真恶心！”马尔科用手把那摊东西扯了下来，迅速地甩在地上，“看起来像巨怪的鼻屎还是什么——”然而还没等他说完，滴答，又一摊落了下来。马尔科僵在了原地。“你们……有没有觉得……那股味道越来越近了？我是说……非常地……近……”

马里奥慢慢地把视线抬高，然后发现那三个脑袋中的一个正在对他怒目而视，另一个则龇着牙，黄色的口水正好滴落在马尔科的长袍上。

“ **跑——** ！”

不用再做更多的提醒了，他们开始玩儿命地向前狂奔，然而裸露在外的树根让他们的奔跑速度大打折扣。“昏昏倒地！”安德烈抽出魔杖大声喊道，他的魔杖尖端发出了一道红色光芒，直接打到了大狗皮糙肉厚的胸膛上。但是那怪物丝毫没有受阻，甚至连停都没有停一下，继续朝他们扑来。“见鬼！”安德烈小声地咒骂了一句，“我应该再多练练这个的！”

“火焰熊熊！”马尔科迅速地转过身，用魔杖指着脚下的一堆落叶。树叶很快就在咒语的作用下燃烧了起来，在他们身后留下了一道细细的火焰屏障。“马尔科你太棒了！”马里奥由衷地称赞到，“动物们应该都会怕火——”

然而还没等他们高兴过两秒钟，大狗立刻高高跃起，一下跳过了燃烧的树叶。同时它的尾巴搅起一阵风，很快就把那些刚刚燃起的火苗扑灭了。

三个人同时倒吸了一口冷气，赶紧转过身继续往前飞奔。

“马里奥，快一点！”马尔科朝身后大喊。

“你们先走，我就来！”马里奥说着抽出魔杖，指着地上的一根粗壮的断枝。他刚刚突然想起圣诞节前遇到托马斯和曼努时的情形，那时他们用漂浮咒浮起了一棵圣诞树，或许他也可以试试。“羽加迪姆——勒维欧萨！”他喊出咒语，那根树枝很快就升到了半空中。“快点，再近一点……”他边用魔杖控制着那根枝条边观察着，“好狗狗，再过来一点！来吧，狗狗——”大狗已经足够近了，马里奥将手上的魔杖一扬，解除了咒语，断枝在空中停顿了一秒钟，然后如他所愿地猛砸在大狗其中一个头上。

怪物痛苦地怒号了一声，但是总算被暂时阻挡住了，马里奥立刻转身去追赶马尔科和安德烈。但是他刚刚跑出几步，就发现袍子的下摆被踩住了。他没有时间回头，只能死命地往前使劲，想要摆脱袍子的束缚。

撕拉——

袍子被扯裂了，他和大狗都被惯性抛了出去。马里奥整个人都被拍在了地上，他觉得自己的肋骨都快要断了。

“马里奥！”马尔科的惊呼声从前面传来，听上去他和安德烈正在往回跑。

马里奥抬起头，想叫他们不要过来，却发现眼前有个亮亮的东西晃着他的眼睛。几秒钟之后他就意识到了那是什么了——那个双面镜！现在镜子里不再是雾蒙蒙的了，就像他在八楼走廊里第一次发现时那样，正一闪一闪地亮着光！

“救命！”马里奥也不知道自己为什么会这么做，但是等他意识到的时候，他已经朝镜子里小声喊了出来，“无论是谁——救救我们！拜托了！”

“马里奥，你还好吗？”马尔科赶到了，安德烈在他后面一步，他们赶紧把他扶了起来。“那只狗呢？”“刚才和我一样摔出去了，也许马上就要过来了！”马里奥喘着气说。

果然，他们很快就听到了野兽粗重的呼吸声，大狗的三个脑袋都怒气冲冲地盯着他们，三张血盆大口都大张着，看上去下一秒就要把他们生吞活剥了！

就在这时，耳边突然传来了一阵悦耳的歌声。

大狗突然停在了原地，就在离他们两步远的地方。他们三个也愣住了，四处寻找歌声的来源，那歌声听上去就像在他们耳边唱着似的，可他们周围除了那只恐怖的大狗之外，一个活物都没有。

不知道是不是他的错觉，马里奥觉得自从听到那歌声起，浑身就觉得暖洋洋的，好像有股暖流正在流遍他的全身，让人觉得特别舒适。而且就在他意识到的时候，他突然发现自己的呼吸平静了下来，也不再觉得疲累，浑身上下都充满了力量。

更神奇的是，在这奇怪的歌声中，那只大狗的眼睛开始往下耷拉，三个头也低了下来。慢慢地，大狗的狂吠声停止了——它摇摇摆摆地晃了几晃，膝盖一软跪下了，然后就扑通一声倒在地上，沉沉睡去。

他们三个站在那里面面相觑。

那奇怪的歌声仍然没有停止，随后一道火焰似的身影突然闯进了他们的视线。那是一只火红、天鹅般大的鸟儿，嘴里吟唱着奇妙的旋律，它有着孔雀一样长的红色尾羽，那双金黄色的爪子正闪烁着华丽灿烂的光辉。

“天哪，那是一只——”

“凤凰！”

 

马里奥从未想过他会见到一只真正的凤凰。

他当然知道自己的魔杖里面有一根凤凰尾羽作为杖芯，可他还从来没见过一只活的、会唱歌的、会闪闪发光的凤凰！

凤凰用歌声让那个庞然大物陷入了熟睡，然后一路指引着他们走回小路上，直到它认为他们已经足够安全之后，它才停止了歌唱。

“你从哪儿来？”马里奥歪着头问，那只火红色的大鸟正停靠在他的肩膀上，朝他眨着那双美丽的眼睛。“你被派来救我们？”马里奥继续问，鸟儿点了点头。“可是，是谁呢？谁会拥有一只凤凰？”马里奥觉得很疑惑，鸟儿用头蹭了蹭他的脸。

“哎呀，好痒！”马里奥笑了出来，“我猜你不能说，对不对？你的主人不想让我们知道？”凤凰又朝他点了点头。

“马里奥……你能听懂凤凰？”马尔科惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“是啊，我想我可以……事实上，我不是第一次能听懂鸟类说话了……”马里奥解释说，“还记得你问我入学通知书的事吗？到我家的只有一只猫头鹰，没有魔法部的人员……所以，我听懂了猫头鹰的意思，拜托爸爸写了回信……”

“这的确是一种罕见的天赋。”安德烈抚摸着下巴说，“不是任何人都能和不会说话的生物交流的。我好奇的是——你是只有在面对鸟类的时候是这样，还是对别的动物也可以？”

“目前为止只有鸟类。”马里奥叹了口气说，“要是我也能懂猫咪就好了，我们就不用这么折腾地去找那只猫了。”

“所以，那只猫到底去哪儿了？”马尔科问。

凤凰抬起头叫了一声。

“你是说……你知道？”马里奥惊讶地问，红色的大鸟点了点头，又叫了一声。“我猜它是想让我们跟着它。”马里奥说。凤凰立刻离开了他的肩膀，展开翅膀飞上半空。

“那——我们走吧？”

马尔科和安德烈都点了点头，跟在他们后面往前走去。

他们沿着小路越走越深，树木也越来越密，然后就连小路也慢慢消失了。他们从来没到过禁林里这么深的地方。虽然费伦泽曾提醒他们不要远离小路，可就目前的状况来说，他们根本就找不到路在哪里，四周除了树还是树，地上铺满了落叶，连脚印都看不见了。

但是马里奥一点也没觉得害怕，似乎只要这只凤凰在身边，他就没由来地感到安心。而且这只鸟儿刚才可是救了他们的命呢！

他们又走了几分钟，或者十几分钟，或者更长？马里奥没法准确地估算出时间，他决定明年开学一定要带一只手表过来。总之，他们最后在一棵高不见顶的大树前停下了。凤凰没有再落在马里奥的肩膀上，而是绕着树干飞了两圈，嘴里不停地鸣叫着。就在他们以为那儿其实没东西的时候，从树后面出现了一个人影——一个女人。

马里奥觉得他从来没见过这么美丽的女人。即使他如此地深爱着他的妈妈，他也必须承认这个女人是他曾见过的最美丽的，或者说她就是美丽本身也不为过。

她有一片亮闪闪的金发，头发几乎长及腰际，还有一双深蓝色的大眼睛。当那双眼睛凝望着你的时候，几乎没人能拒绝那里面藏着的任何要求。我能为她做些什么呢？马里奥着迷地想，怎么样才能让她开心？做一个乖小孩？不，那绝对不够酷，他不是想要她的那种母亲式宠爱，他想要证明自己虽然年纪上依然是个孩子，可他能像个真正的男人一样！把这棵树砍倒怎么样？听上去不错，可他需要一把锯子——

凤凰突然在他耳边鸣叫了一声，翅膀毫不客气地打在他的脸上。马里奥生气地转过头瞪着那只大鸟，然后他突然发现自己已经往前走了好几步，正以一个奇怪的姿势举着魔杖，看上去似乎他以为那是一把电锯，正准备拿着去锯断一旁的大树。

安德烈一直在身后喊他，可奇怪的是他刚才一点都没听见，似乎他的脑子已经被锯树这件事给占满了。“别看她的眼睛，马里奥！”安德烈急急地喊道，“她是个媚娃！还有你马尔科——”他愣住了，因为马尔科正僵在原地一动也不能动，两只眼睛大大地睁着，近乎绝望地看向前方。

“马尔科？”安德烈又喊了一声，马尔科还是没有反应，只顾呆呆地盯着那个女人。就在安德烈以为他也被迷惑了，正要动手去推他的时候，马尔科突然开口了。

“妈——妈妈？”

马里奥猛地回过头，和安德烈一起盯着马尔科。

他刚才……喊的是什么？妈妈？喊谁？那个女人吗？

他又转回来看向那个女人。她现在看上去不再充满魅力了，那头长发也不再闪着动人的光芒，而是回到了人类该有的样子。那双眼睛里也不再像两汪引人入胜的湖水，而是充满了哀伤。

“马尔科，我的孩子。”女人叹了口气说，“我没想到真的会遇见你。”

“妈妈，你……来这里干什么？”马尔科往前走了两步，有些犹豫地开口。

女人伸出一只手。“为了这个棋子。”她把手张开，里面躺着的果然是那个白国王。“你……你是个阿尼马格斯？”马尔科震惊地问，“可是你从来没说过你是——”

“未注册的。”马尔科的妈妈说，“我在上学的时候学成了阿尼马格斯，但是没有去魔法部注册过。那还是在认识你爸爸之前，所以希南不知道这件事。”

“怪不得我觉得在哪见过那只猫！原来……那是你！”马尔科仍然无法从震惊中缓过劲儿来，“可是，为什么？你为什么要以那种方式跑到学校里来？”

“霍格沃茨城堡有很多魔法，它不能在地图上被标绘，也不能在它周围幻影移形，而且它也被施过隐形和驱逐的咒语……如果没有人带领，外来巫师是绝对不可能找到并且进入这里的。”她耐心地解释说，那语气分明就像是一位普通的妈妈在解答孩子提出的疑问，“你写给家里的信上提到了霍格沃茨大概的方位，而我可以跟着猫头鹰，只要我给你写上一封回信……而且我也发现这些咒语不能分辨一只普通的动物和一个变了形的阿尼马格斯，而这些防御机制对于动物很宽容。所以我变形了，在守卫最薄弱的禁林溜了进来。当然，禁林里总是有很多危险，其中一些我也没法自己对付，而且我想马人们已经在怀疑我了……

“幸好，后来你们的朋友托马斯发现了我，把我带回城堡。这样我可以离我想找的东西更近一点……他们把我安顿在那间神奇的屋子，大部分时间里我没法随心所欲地行动……不过后来我找到了窍门，知道如何使用那间屋子，我就经常溜出去寻找那个东西……可是很长一段时间里我都一无所获……

“然后有一次，托马斯和曼努在那间屋子里下棋。他们刚好没带棋子，就向屋子要求了一套——于是我突然发现自己找到了它，”她举起那个白国王，“布斯巴顿姐妹的遗物，在消失了整整一个世纪后，竟然真的在霍格沃茨出现了！”

“布斯巴顿姐妹的遗物？”

罗伊斯夫人点了点头。“法国的布斯巴顿魔法学校，它的创始人是布斯巴顿四姐妹，她们用自己的名字命名了四所学院——艾布特、爱得拉、亚岱尔、艾格莎。她们每人都拥有一枚魔法戒指，里面保存着她们的一些珍贵记忆。当她们察觉自己寿命将近，就会把戒指蜕下，将自己最为珍贵或是最有价值的记忆存放在里面，并把戒指放在布斯巴顿的一个房间内。这样如果有人想要寻求帮助，可以借由这些戒指，在她们的宝贵记忆中寻找答案。”

“可是妈妈，你一直告诉我们，你是在瑞典上的学……怎么会对布斯巴顿的事情这么清楚？”马尔科忍不住问道。

“别急，就快说到了。”罗伊斯夫人安慰儿子，“艾格莎·布斯巴顿，四姐妹中最小的一个。在姐姐们相继离世之后，她感到心灰意冷，在选定了接任校长的人选之后就离开了学校。虽然并非死期将至，她仍然把自己的那枚戒指留在了布斯巴顿。之后她周游世界，最后在瑞典停了下来，在那里教授人们魔法，于是一个新的学校诞生了。那甚至不能算作一个学校，因为它没有名字，所以它的学生也没法向别人提起。

“大概在艾格莎离开几年之后，布斯巴顿遭遇了失窃，四枚戒指中的三枚不知所踪，只剩下艾格莎自己的那一枚幸免于难。艾格莎忧心姐姐们的遗物被心怀叵测的人利用，开始四处找寻这些戒指的下落。后来她找到了其中的两枚，但是还没等找到最后一枚她就离开了人世。临终前她将自己的记忆全部封存在自己的那枚戒指中，然后将它藏在瑞典的那间学校里，她还在里面留下了一条关于那最后一枚戒指的讯息——带走爱得拉戒指的人名叫萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

“所以，你要找的这个棋子……就是……”

罗伊斯夫人点了点头。“戒指就在这个棋子里面。”

“嗯……冒昧打扰一下，罗、罗伊斯夫人？”马里奥小心翼翼地开口，“您怎么能确定——”

“戒指在里面？”罗伊斯夫人问，马里奥点了点头。“因为我能读到那里面的记忆。”她说，“布斯巴顿的学生和曾在‘学校’学习过的巫师们都知道怎么使用这个咒语。”

“那么您是否知道，这个棋子同时也是时间转换器的一部分？”安德烈严肃地问。

“时间转换器？”罗伊斯夫人看上去显得十分疑惑，“这是怎么回事？”

“妈妈，事实上——”马尔科叹了口气说，“你现在看到的是几个小时之后的我。”

 


	18. 遥远的来信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 马口妈妈的名字采用了Manuela这个名字的另一种译法“玛妮拉”，不然听起来和小新的名字太像了……以及现在才知道罗伊斯的爸爸也叫Thomas，不过罗伊斯爸爸的名字在第二章就出现过了，现在改也来不及了_(:3 」∠)_
> 
> * 弟弟妈妈的名字是Astrid，好像翻译成阿斯特丽德的比较多，不过她的娘家姓氏是我为了剧情需要更改的~顺便尤尔根（Jürgen）也是弟弟爸爸的名字。

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”罗伊斯夫人皱着眉头，神情严肃地看着他们。

“看来您不知道这件事。”安德烈点了点头说，看上去似乎稍微放心了一些，罗伊斯夫人严厉地瞪了他一眼。没错，严厉。这表情让马里奥想起不久之前在密道里，那只姜黄色虎斑猫也是这样的表情，简直是一模一样。所以他的直觉是对的，马里奥想，那的确是人类才会有的表情。

“也许 **你** 愿意来解释一下，儿子？”罗伊斯夫人转向了马尔科，问道。

“呃……好的。”马尔科咽了下口水，有些紧张地说，“实际上是这样的……我们当时在有求必应屋下棋，因为没带棋子所以向屋子要求了一套……然后就在我和马里奥的一盘棋快下完的时候，发现屋子外面有响动……我们都想过去看看，结果再回过神发现白国王不见了！等我们再走出屋子的时候，发现……发现外面是下午三点……”

“也就是说，在我们下棋的时候不小心触发了时间转换器，我们从晚上八点回到了下午三点。”安德烈补充说。

罗伊斯夫人点了点头。“我曾经听说过时间转换器，但是没有亲自见过它们如何运行……如果我没猜错的话，你们是要把棋子放回棋盘上？”

“没错。”安德烈也点了点头。

“那么我的回答恐怕是——不行。”罗伊斯夫人严肃地说。

“为什么？”马里奥瞪大双眼，“可是如果我们不把棋子还回去，就会改变历史的！”

“对啊，妈妈！”马尔科也有些着急，“我们现在没剩多少时间了，如果我们不能——”

“爱得拉的戒指属于布斯巴顿，我不能冒险让它再回到那间屋子里。没人能保证把它还回去之后，它还能完好无损地出现。”罗伊斯夫人皱着眉说，“那间屋子拥有的魔法比我所意识到的还要强大，或许没人能——”

“干嘛对孩子们那么严厉呢，玛妮拉？”身后突然出现了一个熟悉的声音，他们赶紧转过身去——是勒夫教授。“又见面了，自从上次在柏林一起喝茶之后好像已经过去很久了。”他展露出一个怀念意味的微笑，“希南还好吗？他有发现你的小秘密吗？”

“Jogi，”罗伊斯夫人看清来人之后点了点头，略显生硬地说，“希南还是老样子。承蒙你的照顾，我看马尔科在学校过得很不错。”

勒夫教授走过来站在他们三个身边，面对着罗伊斯夫人。“马尔科在学校的表现很好，是个让人放心的孩子，”他把一只手放在马尔科的肩上，“当然，如果他不是这么像他的父亲，喜欢到处冒险的话，我想我会更省心一些的。”

“你们……你们认识？”马尔科惊讶地问。可怜的马尔科，马里奥心想，这一晚上接收到的信息足够他消化好几天的了。“哦，我们当然 **认识** 。”勒夫教授柔和地说，“或者你也可以称呼我们为——曾经的好朋友。”

“曾经的？”

“自从我答应到霍格沃茨任教之后，玛妮拉就再也不肯跟我说话了。我猜……就是因为这个？”勒夫教授看向了罗伊斯夫人手里的那枚棋子，罗伊斯夫人没有回答他，于是他继续说，“老实说，我在地图上看到你时还真有些惊讶，玛妮拉。你千里迢迢到霍格沃茨的场地上来，还一定要避着我，到底是为什么呢？”他开始在他们旁边踱步，这时凤凰高高地鸣叫了一声，落在了他肩上，勒夫教授边抚摸着凤凰火红的羽毛边说：“然后我收到了Flame传来的一个讯息。”

“是您派来了凤凰？”马里奥激动地说，“我在双面镜里看到了一双灰眼睛，难道……那就是您？您救了我们！”

“别激动，马里奥。”勒夫教授朝他微笑了一下，“Flame不是我的凤凰，我只是收到了它传来的消息，让我到禁林里找你们。而双面镜的主人……另有其人。”

“可是，是谁呢？”

“哦，你的疑问会得到解答的，马里奥。现在，我们还是来说一下这枚棋子。”勒夫教授转向罗伊斯夫人，“我得说我很惊讶，非常惊讶，玛妮拉——可布斯巴顿姐妹的遗物？在霍格沃茨？”

“我也很惊讶，当我第一次在艾格莎的指环中看到那个讯息的时候。”罗伊斯夫人叹了口气说，“那含义太明显了，Jogi。萨拉查·斯莱特林还有别的地方能用来藏匿那枚指环吗？而且它就在这里！就在棋子里面！我能感觉到它！”

“别激动，玛妮拉。这对我们的谈话毫无意义。”勒夫教授说，罗伊斯夫人从鼻子里哼了一声。“而且这些孩子说的是对的——尽管我们很久以来一直都没有发现，因为它藏在有求必应屋里太久了——棋盘里很有可能有一个时间转换器，而这个棋子是它的一部分。如果我们随意地改变时间，你知道会发生些什么。”

“你怎么能保证戒指会完好无损地回到我手里？”

“我不能保证，玛妮拉。”勒夫教授说，“但是我 **请求** 你帮助我们。”

罗伊斯夫人盯着他们，半天没有说话，用目光将他们挨个审视了一番。她的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条缝，握着棋子的手太过用力以至于指节都开始发白了。

“求你了，妈妈！”马尔科也出声央求道。

“好吧。”罗伊斯夫人终于说，然后她那紧绷的姿势也一瞬间松弛下来。她肩部和脸部的线条柔和起来，金色长发柔顺地垂在脸侧，几乎又像是在发着光了。她走向他们，把棋子交给了勒夫教授。“如果最后你没能把它完好无损地还给我，我们的友情就真的到头了，Jogi。”她强调说。

“我希望它不会。”勒夫教授微笑着说，“那么，我们还有多少时间，安德烈？”

“也许不超过十分钟。”安德烈抬头看了看空地上方的天空，不安地回答。

“好吧，太棒了——”勒夫教授假装苦笑着摇了摇头，“城堡里不能幻影移形，所以我们该怎么才能在十分钟之内穿越禁林回到八楼去？”

凤凰又鸣叫了一声，飞离了勒夫教授的肩头，在马里奥面前振动着双翅，不停摆动着那金色的长尾羽，它亮晶晶的眼眸在黑暗中熠熠发光。

“嗯……勒夫教授？”马里奥小心翼翼地出声道，“也许……凤凰，我是说……Flame说它可以带我们过去……”

“和鸟类交流的天赋？”勒夫教授赞许地看着他说，“凤凰是种神奇的动物，它可以载得动比自身重得多的东西。那么，我们手拉着手？”他们一个拉住了另一个的手。“好的，就是这样。那么我想……或许你可以拉着Flame的尾巴，马里奥？”马里奥照做了。“好极了，我们出发吧！”

勒夫教授的话音刚略，凤凰就振翅起飞了。一团奇异的光把他们笼罩其中，随着一声嘶鸣，他们很快就置身于凉爽的夜空中了。

“太奇妙了！这简直是绝无仅有的体验！”马里奥听到马尔科的赞叹声从身后传来。冷风吹动着他们的头发，禁林在他们脚下飞速地向后退去，月亮就在他们的头顶上方——可还没等马里奥享受够，这次旅行就已经结束了。等到他们的双脚再一次踏上地面时，出现在他们眼前的是一堵毫无特色的白墙。

我需要几个小时前我们离开的那间屋子。马里奥闭着双眼走过那段墙，专心致志地想到。我需要下午三点时我们离开的那间屋子……我需要一间屋子里面的棋盘上少了那只白色的国王棋子……

当他再度睁眼时，白墙正在被一扇高大的木门取而代之。

直到那个圆形的铜把手也完好地出现在门上之后，马里奥终于松了口气，他伸手打开那扇木门，第一个走了进去。

屋子和他们离开时简直一模一样，棋盘上的黑白棋子定格在激战正酣的时刻。“我想这里只有一个人知道那个国王应该放在哪里。”勒夫教授开口说，看着罗伊斯夫人，“玛妮拉？”

罗伊斯夫人叹了口气，向前走了两步，摇身一变成了那只姜黄色的虎斑猫。她从勒夫教授手中叼过那枚白色国王棋子，小心翼翼地走到棋盘边上，然后把它放在了E1的黑色格子上。

什么也没发生。

大家都看向勒夫教授。

勒夫教授摸着下巴思索了片刻。“也许我们应该到外面等着，我觉得你们三个快要从操场上过来了。”他说，然后立刻收到了罗伊斯夫人的一个瞪视，“玛妮拉，我们得等三位年轻的先生走了才能进去。”

于是他们又重新退了回来，在马里奥他们躲过托马斯的拐角处等着。“为了以防万一，我们应该隐藏一下自己。”勒夫教授带着愉快的口吻说，“介意我给我们施个幻身咒吗？”他彬彬有礼地问道。

他们都摇了摇头。勒夫教授抽出魔杖，在马里奥的头上轻轻敲了一下，他感觉像是有一枚鸡蛋在他的头上被敲碎了似的，一股凉意从魔杖敲击的那一点开始流向他的身体。他低下头看着自己的身体——或者原本应该是他身体的位置——它现在看起来和原先一点也不像。它没有隐形，而仅仅是把他身体后面的墙壁的颜色和材质精确的贴到他的身体上。马里奥觉得他现在看上去一定就像一只人形变色龙。

勒夫教授在马尔科和安德烈的头上也各敲了一下，随后又拿魔杖敲了敲自己。现在他们都和后面的墙壁融为一体了，即使有人路过也不会发现他们的存在。罗伊斯夫人则不需要提醒，掏出一个隐形头蓬把自己罩在了里面。

很快，他们就听到走廊里传来有人说话的声音，然后马里奥就看见自己和马尔科、安德烈一路说着话走了过来。这感觉太奇怪了，你明明就站在这里，可是又看着自己站在前面几米开外的位置，有那么一瞬间你都快要分不清哪个才是真正的自己了。

马里奥悄悄地摇了摇头，想把这些奇怪的想法甩开。怪不得魔法部要销毁时间转换器呢！他又不由自主地想到，只是经历了一次穿越时间，他现在已经要开始觉得自己不正常了！

好在过去的他们只是在门口逗留了一小会儿，就唤出有求必应屋走了进去。

马里奥觉得自己长长地出了一口气，终于放松下来。勒夫教授又用魔杖敲了敲他的头顶，他感到了一股暖流传向四肢，看来咒语已经解除了。

“我们在屋子里呆了多久才开始下棋的？”马尔科小声问。

“不知道，”安德烈回答说，“不过如果我们回到过去时是下午三点，那么晚上八点的时候我们肯定已经走了。记得吗？我们跨越了五个小时。”

“看来我们只能在这里等了？”马里奥看向勒夫教授，后者点了点头。

马里奥觉得他们等待的时间其实没有多长，又或者他只是有点疲倦所以陷入了短暂的睡眠。在他能意识到的时候，钟楼里的大钟已经敲了第四下了，他立刻打起精神看向有求必应屋的方向。

“我觉得我们应该已经走了。”钟敲了第八下之后，安德烈低声说。

马尔科点了点头，立即走上前去开启那间屋子，就像他刚才看到自己曾经做过的一样。墙上很快出现了一扇木头门，和他们放回棋子时候的不一样，但是马里奥确信那就是他们经常使用的那个屋子的门。他们忐忑不安地走了进去，看向了那个棋盘。

谢天谢地，白国王还在！它保持着被黑骑士将死的状态，只要再移动一下，就会被骑士的战马给打倒，而骑士的马头马上就要转向它——

“快把国王拿走！”安德烈突然大喊一声，马里奥离得最近，他立刻伸手把白国王拿了起来，马尔科也反应迅速地把黑骑士扫到了一边。安德烈这才长出一口气：“我们差一点又让时间转换器发动了。”

“但是我们成功了，不是吗？”马里奥开心地说，把国王递给罗伊斯夫人，“戒指还在里面吗，罗伊斯夫人？”

罗伊斯夫人接过棋子，闭上眼凝神感受了一下，然后点了点头。“它还在。”

“太好了，看来我不会失去你的友谊了，玛妮拉。”勒夫教授欣慰地说，“或许你该跟我去见见米洛，我相信他会帮助我们找到拿出戒指的方法的。”

“米洛也在？”罗伊斯夫人惊讶地问。

“没错，就在我来霍格沃茨之后不久。”勒夫教授点了点头，又转向安德烈，“能帮我通知一下校长吗？我们找到米洛之后就一起过去，也许需要十分钟左右？”“对了，口令是柠檬雪糕，如果那些门兽拦你的话。”他又补充了一句，安德烈点了点头，转过身离开了。

“马尔科，我想你愿意去猫头鹰棚屋给你爸爸捎一封信？他已经很久没有你妈妈的消息了。”他看了一眼罗伊斯夫人，继续说，“但是答应我，信上务必说的简短一些，猫头鹰们长途跋涉已经很疲惫了——而且你们有一整个暑假能告诉他整个故事呢。”马尔科也离开了。

“现在，轮到你了，马里奥。”勒夫教授微笑着抚摸了一下马里奥肩头的凤凰，“你可以到我的办公室去一趟，那里有人在等你。”

 

“克林斯曼先生，您怎么在这里？”马里奥刚一打开勒夫教授办公室的大门，就看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“我来给你捎一封信，马里奥。”金发男巫微笑着说，然后朝凤凰摆了摆头，“顺便搭个Flame牌便车。”

“一封信？谁寄来的？”

“你看了就会知道的。”克林斯曼说着递过来一个墨绿色的信封，上面用银色的墨水写着“To Mario”。马里奥疑惑地接过信封，翻到背面，打开一个印着大大的字母M的蜡封，抽出里面的信纸读了出来。

> **亲爱的孩子：**
> 
> **请原谅我没有早一些联系你，希望这一年你一切都好。**
> 
> **我很高兴阿斯特丽德和尤尔根答应送你去英国上学，霍格沃茨是一所神奇的学校，你将从在那学习的时光中受益匪浅。不过我想，收到入学通知书大概把他们吓得不轻，不过如果阿斯特丽德还记得那个和我的小约定的话，他们还不至于对魔法一无所知。我同样也相信，我留在古灵阁中的那部分巫师财产对于他们也很有帮助。梅林保佑！巫师钱币和麻瓜钱币的汇率可够他们受的了！**
> 
> **现在我要和你说一说你的身世，孩子。或许你已经意识到了，你不会是整个家族中的唯一一个巫师，就像我也不是。我们的血统来自一个古老的种族，但是在漫长的和麻瓜们交往的过程中，这种巫师血统被淡化了。你身上的魔法基因来自于我，而我则来自于我的祖父，如果再往上推，也许我们会找到梅林，或者格兰芬多本人，谁知道呢？在足够早以前，巫师们本来就都是亲戚。**
> 
> **也许你已经见过了Flame，哦当然，我刚刚把它打发过去帮你。我很高兴看到你能好好使用那面镜子，它是我的祖父留给我的礼物，在他在世的时候，我们一直用这种方式交流。所以我想你也会需要它，果然这帮上了忙，不过说实在的，看到你面对三头犬的时候让我想起了久违的童年时光，那真令人怀念！不过我们会有机会谈到它的，在不久的将来。**
> 
> **你魔杖里的凤凰羽毛就来自于Flame，所以我想你会发现那只令人惊叹的鸟类会和你异常亲近，当奥利凡德捎信告诉我那根魔杖被你买走之后，相信我，孩子，我的内心无比骄傲。**
> 
> **我犯了和所有上了年纪的人一样的毛病，总是喜欢没完没了地絮叨，写这封信时也是如此。但愿你没有觉得这封信太过冗长和无聊。在结束前，我还是想要请你原谅，孩子，我没有早一些向你表明身份，只是为了不让自己过多地影响你在魔法世界里度过的第一年。**
> 
> **现在，让我暂时搁笔吧，我们还有很多机会可以一起聊聊，如果你答应我经常使用那面镜子的话。**
> 
> **你的“老”朋友，**
> 
> **盖德·穆勒**  

“盖德·穆勒？”马里奥大声喊了出来，他听见自己的声音因为太过惊讶都发生颤抖了，“1924年和平解决妖精叛乱的那位巫师？我们才刚刚考过他的名字！”

“你还忘了扎伯格的前任校长，德国历史上最著名的白巫师。”克林斯曼朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“他……是我妈妈的叔叔？”

“我想是这样没错。”克林斯曼笑眯眯地说，“你应该知道你妈妈的娘家姓穆勒，对吧？”

“可是他都已经多少岁了？我是说，他不可能是——”马里奥震惊地问，“他怎么会是我妈妈的叔叔呢？这太难以置信了！”

“唔，也许——”克林斯曼歪着脑袋想了想，说，“你妈妈没说过他是第几个叔叔？我猜是年纪最大的那一个。不过我从来没问过他的年龄，那很不礼貌。”

马里奥恍惚地点了点头，他还在震惊之中，没有缓过神来。

“好了，马里奥。也许你现在希望回去和马尔科他们待在一起？”克林斯曼看着马里奥又笑了出来，“我相信Jogi他们也差不多快要结束了。而我——就麻烦Flame把我捎回去，顺便告诉盖德我圆满完成了任务。”

“哦对了，还有这个！”他伸手往长袍口袋里掏了掏，递过来一个小镜子，“我帮你在禁林里把它找回来了。”

马里奥接过来一看，发现是他落在禁林里的那个双面镜。他把镜子翻到正面，看到一双慈祥的灰眼睛朝他眨了一下，然后消失了。 

 

好像是在突然之间，他们的衣柜空了，东西都装到了行李箱里。由于拉文克劳赢得了魁地奇杯，所以他们也赢得了今年的学院杯，年终宴会上礼堂整个都被漂亮的蓝色装饰覆盖了，拉文克劳雄鹰气宇轩昂地飘扬在他们头顶上空。每个学生手里都拿到了一份通知，警告他们放假期间不许使用魔法(“如果他们忘记发这个就好了。”托马斯无不遗憾地对曼努说)。海格负责带领一年级新生登上渡过湖面的船队，完成整个来到霍格沃茨第一年要完成的仪式。

对于在魔法世界度过的第一年来说，马里奥觉得充实极了。勒夫教授和克林斯曼先生都答应帮他保守他的小秘密，同样的，马尔科妈妈的事情除了当天参与过的人以外，再也没有其他人知情。

现在，他们已经坐在了霍格沃茨特快列车上，一路吃着点心谈笑风生。

马里奥和马尔科、安德烈一起霸占了一个隔间，朱利安一定要和他们一起，他还拉来了凯文。他们玩了一会儿噼啪爆炸纸牌，那是马尔科开学前在韦斯莱兄弟魔法把戏坊买的。凯文总是输掉，朱利安对他很不满意，不过马里奥发现凯文似乎是故意的。

“我有个主意。”安德烈突然从书后面抬起头来说。他刚才拒绝和他们一起玩那个“可笑的纸牌游戏”，坚持在他们大呼小叫的时候把自己埋在一本书后面。

“随时听候吩咐，许尔勒阁下。”马尔科假装甜甜地说，还站起身朝他鞠了一躬。

安德烈丝毫不客气地甩过去一个白眼。“听我说，我刚刚一直在想……或许下学期开学前，你们可以来我家坐坐？”他开口说，难得地看上去有一丝紧张，“我是说……我家里只有我和肖恩两个人。如果……你们愿意的话……”

“我们当然愿意！”马里奥立刻说，然后看向马尔科。

“没错，我已经从现在就开始期待了！”马尔科大声回答。

“我和凯文也可以一起去吗？”朱利安兴致勃勃地问，“我还从来没去过那种古老家族的大宅呢！感觉一定很酷！”

“我会感觉非常荣幸的。”凯文微笑着说。

“当然，当然可以。”安德烈说，马里奥发现他的眼睛有些湿润了。“那我们就这么定了？假期的时候，嗯……我会派猫头鹰和你们联系的。”

“太棒了！”“没问题！”他们回答。

安德烈看了他们一会儿，似乎还想说些什么，然后他朝他们点了点头，立刻又躲回书后面去了。

窗外的树木越来越青翠，列车飞驰着经过一个麻瓜城镇的时候，他们开始脱掉长袍，换上短上衣和长裤。隔间的拉门突然被打开了。

“嘿，你们都在！”一头卷毛出现在他们眼前，是托马斯，“太棒了！听着，我和曼努刚刚有了个主意！”他走了进来，大着嗓门说，“我们要不要搞一次暑假的魁地奇比赛？就在发成绩单的那一周？我敢保证你们都不想待在家里接那份成绩单，反正我是不敢——我是说，利用暑假打打魁地奇！多棒的主意，对不对？马里奥，你们可以练习一下飞行技术，说不定明年就能选拔进学院队了呢！毕竟明年韦恩就要毕业了，我们会有空缺的！而且还有我和曼努可以指导你们！天哪，我们还可以叫上菲利普——”

“叫我干什么？”一个熟悉的声音在隔间外面出现了。

“嗨，菲利普。”曼努友好地打着招呼。

“呃，菲利普……我刚刚在说我计划的魁地奇夏令营……”托马斯缩了缩脖子，小声地说。

菲利普站在那严肃地看着他们，伸手摸了摸下巴，思索了片刻。“我觉得这是你提过的最靠谱的一个建议，托马斯。”他点了点头说。

“是……是吧！菲利普！我就说我的主意棒极了——”

“——但是！”菲利普选择无视了托马斯的话，继续说，“我需要和勒夫教授商量一下，说不定可以搞一个俱乐部的小活动呢？这样还有人能看着你们，免得真的捅了什么篓子！”

“我们不会捅娄子的，我们只是骑着扫帚飞一下，打打球——”

“然后把刺佬儿当成游走球打到麻瓜们的后院去？”菲利普危险地加重了语气，托马斯立刻不吭声了。“别以为我忘了你都搞过什么恶作剧！“他眯起眼睛，看上去像一只发怒的猫。

“也许你们可以都去我家？”安德烈出声说，“我家后院有一小片魁地奇球场，而且许尔勒家的老宅，你们也知道——周围没有麻瓜，不会被看见，很安全。”

菲利普罕见地愣了一下，然后简单地点了点头。“谢谢你，安德烈。这是个好提议，我会和勒夫教授说的。不过托马斯——”他转过头来对托马斯说，“在我派猫头鹰通知你之前，老老实实地在家待着！别以为我不知道你要——”

“我会在曼努家乖乖等着的！”托马斯快速地说，“我答应了曼努暑假去他家玩，是不是，曼努？”他赶紧看向了曼努，曼努忍着笑点了点头。

“好吧，曼努。看好托马斯。”菲利普叹了口气说，然后转身离开了。

“那么，暑假见？”曼努也站起身来，朝他们挥了挥手。

“暑假见，兄弟们！我都要等不及了，我想我还得去告诉热罗姆让他也来！安德烈你不介意多几个人吧？”他问，安德烈友善地摇了摇头。“太棒了！或许也可以叫上马茨，朱利安你可以问问贝尼吗？我猜他不会拒绝的……还有拉斯和斯文，他们暑假一定会无聊死的……哎，曼努你别拉我——哎呦！轻点儿——”

马里奥他们直到托马斯被曼努拽走足够远了之后，才放声大笑出来。

窗外渐渐暗了下来，霍格沃茨特快开始减速，终于，他们停靠在了国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台。他们手忙脚乱地走下列车，拿好箱子，带上猫头鹰，然后花了很长时间才全部走出站台：一个干瘪的老警卫守在检票口，一次只允许两个或三个人通过，这样他们就不会一大堆人同时从坚固的墙壁里进出来，引起麻瓜们的注意。

“罗伊斯夫人！”马里奥看到站在一旁的金发女人，感激地说，“我之前一直忘了感谢您的圣诞毛衣！它真的很棒！比——”他小心翼翼地看了看不远处的自己的父母，然后小声说，“比我妈妈织得棒多了！”

“我很高兴你能喜欢它。”罗伊斯夫人温柔地朝他眨了眨眼。

“妈妈， **它** 还好吗？”马尔科故作神秘地挤了挤眼睛。

“不能再好了。”罗伊斯夫人笑着说。

“你们是有什么事情瞒着我？”罗伊斯先生好奇地凑过来问。

“你会知道的，爸爸。”马尔科在父亲的脸颊上亲了一口，然后说，“不过现在，它还是个小秘密！”

马里奥大笑着朝罗伊斯一家挥别，继续推着行李往前，然后看到了等候在那的爸爸妈妈。他立刻一头扑进了妈妈的怀抱里。

“这一年过得怎么样？”格策太太把马里奥揽入怀中，伸手揉了揉儿子的头发，笑着问。

“妈妈，我想死你了！”他抬起头看着她说，“我有好长一个故事要讲给你听呢！”

 


End file.
